A través del cristal, mi persona especial
by I'mTheCherryBomb
Summary: En su cumpleaños 14, Hermione descubre por accidente un espejo de cristal. Ella que siempre ha creído en que todo se dividía en blanco y negro se sorprende al descubrir los infinitos colores que éste le muestra y una verdad oculta.¿Qué hacer cuando no sabes quién eres?¿Y si tu némesis es tu primer amor? (En pausa porque ando en terapia, pero pronto lo retomaré)
1. Wortty es un elfo malo!

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin nada más que decir,os dejo, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

**_Wortty es un elfo malo!_**

_Wortty era un buen elfo. Wortty lo sabía porque ama Narcissa siempre lo decía. Wortty quería mucho a ama Narcissa. Wortty siempre cumplía las órdenes de sus amos a cabalidad y con muchas ganas. Wortty estaba más que satisfecho con lo bien que lo trataban en Malfoy Manor. Wortty creía que era suficiente con que sus amos lo hicieran vestirse decentemente y le regalaran algunos galeones cada fin de mes. Secretamente, Wortty ahorraba para comprarles regalos a los amos. Wortty sabía lo mucho que amaba la ama Narcissa su jardín, por eso ,cuando ahorró lo suficiente, Wortty ya le había comprado un hermoso rosal dorado mágico a la ama. La ama no lo sabía pero Lucius se lo agradecía silenciosamente pues ese día había olvidado el aniversario de su "primera tomada de manos" entre tantos aniversarios que Narcissa había impuesto. Wortty se había regocijado por ayudar al amo aquel día. Wortty le caía bien al amo. No todos le caían bien al amo. Wortty le había dejado en su despacho un calendario encantado con las fechas especiales de la ama para que nunca olvidara nada de nuevo. El amo Lucius le había sonreído. El amo Lucius era muy poco expresivo. Wortty sabía que cocinaba muy bien. Pero el amo Lucius se lo había dicho y el amo Lucius nunca hacía cumplidos a diferencia de la ama. Sólo Wortty había recibido el honor. Wortty estaba orgulloso. Wortty había llorado de alegría ese día. Wortty le regaló al amo una pluma mágica y el amo la había aceptado. Wortty quería mucho al amo. Wortty había dirigido al grupo de elfos cuando prepararon el cuarto del nuevo señorito. Wortty había recibido la aprobación de sus amos. Wortty había tenido el honor de ser el primer elfo en ver al nuevo señorito. Wortty adoraba al señorito Draco. Wortty había prometido protegerlo. Ahora Wortty ahorraba y gastaba sus galeones para complacer al pequeño amo Draco. Wortty le compraba galletas cuando ama Narcisa no se lo prohibía o se le olvidaba. Wortty era feliz. Wortty no tenía miedo a nada excepto a ser libre. Wortty no quería ser un elfo libre como secretamente deseaba Dobby. La amiga de la ama Narcisa, la ama Diane le había explicado lo que implicaba. Pero Wortty no quería. Dobby también se había negado pero Wortty sabía que si le hubiesen insistido Dobby se habría liberado. Wortty quería servir a los Malfoy incondicionalmente. Dobby no era un elfo malo pero nunca sería tan bueno como Wortty. Sin embargo; en ese momento parecía que Wortty viviera la peor de las pesadillas que había tenido alguna vez. El amo Draco quería darle la prenda. Sería el final de Wortty. Y todo por llevarle sólo dos bollos de Bath para el desayuno en lugar de los diez que había exigido el señorito. Pero Wortty sólo cumplía órdenes de la ama. Ama Narcissa había ido a visitar a su amiga Diane por dos días. Wortty estaba orgullosos de que confiara en él para cuidar del señorito. La ama había sido clara: no más de diez cucharadas de azúcar en todo el día. Y los bollos de Bath tenían mucha azúcar. Wortty estaba en problemas, el pequeño amo estaba enfadado. Wortty sintió por primera vez que era un elfo malo. Sí, **Wortty era un elfo malo y ahora sería libre como castigo.**_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de los grandes ventanales de Malfoy Manor anunciando una soleada mañana. En el salón principal de la mansión, un pequeño rubio de ojos grises con apenas 5 años corría agitadamente con un calcetín sujeto entre sus pequeños dedos, tenía un objetivo al que alcanzar y este no era otro que un delgado elfo de enormes ojos y expresión horrorizada.

-_Pequeño amo Draco, Wortty lamenta no haberle llevado mas bollos de Bath pero sólo cumplía órdenes de ama Narcissa. Wortty realmente lo siente, Wortty no quiso enojar al pequeño señorito, Wortty es un elfo malo_. _Tenga piedad, no me de la prenda_\- lloriqueaba Wortty golpeándose contra una columna mientras el pequeñín se acercaba a él con malicia.

En ese momento Narcissa entró al salón y dedicó una mirada de reproche al rubio. Wortty dejó de golpearse y miró con adoración a su ama. Acto seguido, el infante escondió el calcetín en su túnica negra y con la mirada más inocente que pudo se dirigió a su madre.

_-¡Madre! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Creí que pasarías el fin de semana con tía Diane… Te he extrañado, me he portado bien y seguí tus instrucciones pero estaba algo aburrido y decidí jugar con Wortty a los atrapados. Siento no haberte recibidos apropiadamente_\- acto seguido le dedicó una mirada tierna y una sonrisa inocente.

\- _Claro que sí cariño, estoy segura que no andabas amenazando a los elfos otra vez ¿verdad?_\- respondió sarcásticamente Narcissa pensando en lo desastroso que habría sido llegar un minuto después. Draco era un niño muy tierno pero podía convertirse en un auténtico diablillo, a veces creía que aquel infante no era sino un duendecillo disfrazado de mago. – _Vengo de casa de Diane. Planeaba regresar al mediodía pero parece ser que Aleksandr estará de viaje unas semanas más de lo previsto y Diane me ofreció pasar una temporada allí, contigo por supuesto, ya que Lucius no vuelve hasta el próximo fin de semana, ¿Qué dices?_

Al niño le brillaron los ojos y no pudo evitar preguntar por alguien

-_¿Raven estará allí?_\- soltó apenas su madre terminó de hablar. Su madre le miró divertidamente y contestó con impasibilidad.

\- _¿Por qué no lo estaría? Vive allí después de todo. Además de su hermano Dimitri, Pansy y Theo también estarán allí_\- al ver la emoción contenida en el rostro de su hijo, añadió- _Querido, deja de preguntar y sube a alistarte, no creo que quieras desperdiciar tu tiempo "aburriéndote" en lugar de jugar con tus amigos._

Draco asintió levemente y corrió con dirección a su pieza e hizo lo que su madre ordenó con diligencia y a toda prisa, ya ni se acordaba por qué perseguía a Wortty. El calcetín cayó al suelo por el arrebato y Narcissa sonrió, con un movimiento de varita atrajo la prenda hacia sus delicadas manos y la hizo desaparecer.

Llamó a Wortty y le agradeció por haber hecho un buen trabajo, luego llamó a Mooney, una alegre elfina, y les dió a ambos instrucciones para preparar las maletas y algunos obsequios de cortesía para su amiga y familia. Luego llamó a Dobby y le preguntó si había llegado "el paquete", Dobby con un ¡Plop! inmediatamente hizo aparecer una elegante cajita de cuero negro con una rosa bordada en hilos de plata sobre la tapa. Narcissa abrió la caja y quedó complacida, asintió dando el visto bueno al elfo que procedió a envolverla con esmero y entregarla a su ama. Narcisa guardó el obsequio en su bolso y espero a su pequeño pixie platinado.

Draco bajó presuroso con el pelo engominado e impecablemente vestido, Narcissa lo miró orgullosa y arrugó la nariz al notar el exceso de gomina, era un mal hábito pero Draco amaba llevar el cabello así y ella solo quería verlo feliz. Le colocó el abrigo y ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio, lo tomó en brazos y aparecieron en la residencia de los Blavatsky.

El niño se removió entre sus brazos inquieto hasta que lo depositó en el suelo pero dejó esa actitud apenas notó otra presencia en el lugar: Diane Blavatsky, de soltera Lestrange. Hizo una cortés reverencia ante la elegante dama que les daba la bienvenida sonriendo y besó delicadamente su mano. Diane ensanchó su sonrisa y estrujó suavemente una mejilla de Draco antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su rubia cabecita. Saludó con dos besos a su mejor amiga y le sonrió con calidez al mismo tiempo que llamaba a sus pequeños hijos: Dimitri Rabastan y Ravenna Minette.

* * *

**_N.A.: Hey! Esta es mi primera historia así que realmente espero que os guste. Al parecer la primera guerra mágica ha finalizado y Draco está teniendo una buena infancia, sobre los niños... supongo que algo intuís pero tendréis que leer el segundo capítulo. Al principio creé a Wortty por casualidad pero me he encariñado con él y le he dado su capítulo porque sí, Wortty es un elfo bueno. Sin más, disfrutad la historia._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**


	2. Las ex- Sly de la alta sociedad

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

* * *

**_Diane ensanchó su sonrisa y estrujó suavemente una mejilla de Draco. Saludó a su amiga con calidez y llamó a sus pequeños hijos: Dimitri Rabastan y Ravenna Minette._**

Diane era tan bella como Narcissa, pero de manera distinta, es decir, ambas evocaban hermosura pero no era comparable. La primera era toda una muñeca de porcelana: grandes orbes sutilmente rasgados azul cielo, largas pestañas casi invisibles, nariz respingada, piel de porcelana y labios perfectamente rosados. Pequeña y delgada, poseía una hermosa y lacia cabellera rubia platinada con un mechón negro que le daba el toque "especial" a sus rasgos aristocráticos, sin duda ella evocaba una belleza fría y perfecta en aquel elegante vestido plata: la reina del hielo. Por otro lado estaba Diane, poseedora de unos cálidos ojos almendrados miel con brillos dorados y largas y abundantes pestañas, nariz recta y fina, piel clara con matices dorados y carnosos labios rojo oscuro. Largos mechones de rizado cabello color miel dorado con mechas brillantes caían sobre sus hombros y se perdían en el lujoso y ceñido vestido marfil que llevaba puesto, ella era fuego y calidez. Eran tan distintas y a la vez tan parecidas que no cualquiera sabría a simple viste lo mucho que se estimaban. Con un ¡Plop! apareció una elfina de vestido blanco con dos niños de 5 años muy parecidos. Dimitri, el mayor, tenía el cabello miel de su madre pero lacio, ojos de un extraño color verde aqua igual a los de su padre y porte altivo. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al ver a Draco y éste le imitó, se acercó a Narcissa y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa antes de besar el dorso de su mano.- _Tía Cissy, que agradable es tenerte de vuelta_\- y dirigiéndose al rubio de ojos grises agregó- _Es bueno que estés aquí, será interesante contar con tu compañía_\- Draco apreciaba mucho a Dimitri y se limitó a asentir. Ravenna en cambio corrió a saludarlo y se hubiese lanzado a abrazarle de no ser por las normas de etiqueta. Ravenna o Raven como solían llamarle tenía los ojos color miel- dorados una miniatura de Diane, tan bella y cálida como ella, por supuesto, sólo con aquellos en quienes confiaba. – _Tía Cissy gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, no sabes cuánto nos alegra vuestra llegada_\- dijo la sonriente pequeña y dirigiéndose a Draco añadió- _Te hemos echado de menos Draco, qué bueno que hayas decidido venir_ – acto seguido en el rostro del pequeño platinado aparecieron unas leves manchas rosa pero él se limito a pronunciar un escueto- _Yo también os he echado de menos_.- Las dos mujeres se miraron cómplices y después de los saludos de etiqueta por parte de Raven con su tía Cissy y Draco prosiguieron a instalarse en las habitaciones de la extensa mansión.

Después de dejar sus maletas bajaron al salón y vieron llegar a las madres de Theo y Pansy junto a los susodichos. La madre de Theo, Leta Nott era la hermana gemela de Diane, lo único que las diferenciaba físicamente eran los profundos ojos azul oscuro de Leta que Theo había heredado y que combinaban tan bien con su vestido azul etéreo. A su vez Theo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro (más que el de Raven) y lacio de su padre. Karenina Parkinson, de soltera Blavatsky, a diferencia de las demás, tenía el cabello azabache, lacio y sedoso que le caía suavemente por la espalda sobre el ostentoso vestido violeta, ojos verde aqua y nariz pequeña, Sus rasgos eran más angulosos que los de las gemelas y sus finos labios oscuros contrastaban con su nívea piel. Su hija, Pansy era idéntica a ella y se movía elegantemente por el salón acercándose a sus primos. Después de los saludos correspondientes enviaron a los niños a jugar y se dirigieron al salón de té donde tomaron asiento y se pusieron a charlar amenamente.

-_¿Os habéis enterado? Los Greengrass han vuelto a tener la posición económica de antaño_ – dijo Leta

\- _¡Qué dices! Si hace apenas dos temporadas me encontré con Delphine Greengrass y a sus dos pequeñas en la tienda de Madame Malik y apenas compró un par de vestidos para las niñas, muy agraciadas eso sí pero sin nada que las distinga. ¿Cómo es que pudo suceder algo así si su esposo había administrado tan mal como su padre la herencia que les quedaba?_\- Intervino Karenina.

\- _Pues no importa el cómo, yo me alegro por ellos, ahora podrán darle una mejor vida a esas dos pequeñas_\- Dijo Diane.

\- _¡Oh hermanita! Ni quien te gane en bondad, me extraña que no hayas acabado en Hufflepuff_ – Contestó Leta- _La cosa es que hallaron un testamento perdido y en él había una cláusula de la herencia de los Burke que los terminó beneficiando, como siempre, Delphine salvándole el trasero al inútil Matt. No se vosotras pero a mí no me huele nada bien, ni de coña me trago el cuento ese de que... !Auch!, Diane, eso duele sabes?_

\- _Deberías dejar de ser tan cotilla y malpensada, quizá solo fue la suerte_\- alegó la risueña Diane. Las otras tres la miraron escépticas hasta que Narcissa estalló en una carcajada muy poco apropiada para una dama. Y después de un rato habló.

\- _¡Oh Dios! Esto parece tanto una especie de dejavú de nuestras épocas en Howarts. Vosotras discutiendo tan "propiamente" por temas bastante banales._

Karenina miró divertida a su mejor amiga y añadió- _Por cierto Leta, que lenguaje tan florido, tal como debe ser en una dama. Solo espero que los Greengrass no crean que ahora pueden incorporarse al círculo._

Leta miró horrorizada a su mejor amiga y añadió- _Solo faltaría que nos ofrecieran compromisos para Theo, Dimitri o Draco. Una cosa es que cada vez hayan menos candidatos aceptables pero no se atreverían ¿o sí?_

Diane rodó los ojos y le miró severa-_ Deja las tonterías, lo importante es que los niños sean felices, claro que tampoco es como si cualquier mago o bruja cumpliera sus expectativas. Pero después de lo que pasó con el mestizo loco muchas cosas han cambiado, de hecho, no creo que los nacidos de muggles sean malos pero para tener relaciones al menos deben ser buenas personas no crees?_

-_Tienes razón_. Dijo Karenina- _Pero también debes admitir que con clase se nace, a mí no me importaría un yerno muggle millonario. Alguna vez fui al mundo muggle y realmente hay lugares dignos de la cremé de la sociedad mágica. Pero no creo poder tolerar a un yerno Weasley_\- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- _Encima de traidores a los de su clase, despilfarraron todo y ahora viven hacinados. Todos dicen pobre Prewett y su tonto marido… ¡Esa mujer es una arpía! Intentó darle amortentia a Perseus cuando sabía que salíamos._

\- _Calma Kare_\- dijo Narcissa- _Perseus te ama. Además todos los siguen despreciando, son traidores a ambos bandos. Vendieron a los Potter y estaban en el bando de la luz. Respecto a los muggles, aún tengo mis reservas pero concuerdo querida, hay gente con clase allí también._

\- _Tal vez sus niños sean arena de otro costal, quién sabe y no salen a los padres_\- Intentó refutar Diane

\- _No seas ingenua, de tal palo, tal astilla-_ contestó Leta suspicaz

-_Hablando de expectativas… ¿Notaron la química entre mi Draco y tu Ravenna?_\- Preguntó Narcisa a sus amigas.

\- _El amor, el amor, se nota a leguas_-dijo Leta

\- _Nada me gustaría más que ser la suegra del hijo de mi mejor amiga_\- contestó sonriente Diane.

-_Pues deberían hablarlo apenas lleguen Lucius y Aleksandr, estoy segura que se alegraran mucho_\- dijo Karenina.

-_Creo que al celebrar el cumpleaños de los niños podríamos llevar a cabo el resto_\- añadió Narcisa complacida.

-_Ojalá pudiéramos prometer a Pansy y Theo también, pero creo que aún no evidencian señales claras como Draco y Ravenna_\- suspiró Karenina.

\- _Tienes razón, Perseus y Augustus nos matarían si no es "por amor"_\- añadió sarcástica Leta.

-_Tal vez el tiempo les dé lo que tanto quieren_\- añadió una optimista Diane.

Y entre risas pasaron una agradable tarde, Narcissa y Diane soñando despiertas con una futura boda y Leta y Karenina haciendo planes casamenteros para sus infantes.

Cuatro mujeres muy diferentes pero unidas por una profunda amistad. Ninguna dudaría en dar la vida por las otras.

Tiempo atrás eran "las veelas de Slytherin" y probablemente de Hogwarts. Habían dejado muchos corazones rotos en el colegio y se habían ganado la admiración de sus compañeras y la envidia de otras tantas. Porque ante todo eran unas damas con clase y jamás se habían rebajado, siempre guardando apariencias aún en la inminente guerra que habían vivido.

Pero se permitían dejar las máscaras de vez en cuando, cuando solo existían ellas cuatro y ninguna juzgaba a la otra. Sabían sus virtudes y defectos pero jamás habían compartido estos con terceros, poseían una gran barrera mental pues no en vano eran las Slytherin más poderosas de su generación, se cuidaban las espaldas y procuraban ser ejemplares ante el resto.

Realmente amistades como aquella quedaban pocas y ellas lo sabían. Lo que no sabían era que a veces la maldad y envidia se esconde en los lugares menos pensados y que algo tan insignificante como no incluir a los Greengrass en el círculo les costaría años de sufrimiento y dolor.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo superarían, desde aquella riña en la que se conocieron cuando cursaban primero habían prometido que nada derrumbaría su amistad y de hecho habían formalizado aquella promesa años después con la ayuda de Lily Evans bajo una especie de juramento inquebrantable. No había fallos en sus planes ¿o sí?

* * *

**_N.A.: ¿Qué les parecieron las cuatro slys?. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lily Evans en esto? Más de lo que creen. ¿Y de la faceta de Molly como adolescente obsesiva? Quizá no sea una faceta o quizá sí.¿Serán los niños como los padres? Pronto lo descubrirá leyendo y dejen reviews si les gusta la historia._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	3. Feliz cumpleaños ¿Hermione?

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

_Domingo, septiembre __19 de __1993, 8:02 a.m._

**_"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños dulce Hermi..." La furia invadió su subconsciente por un momento pero tan pronto como apareció se fue ... _**

La suave melodía de cumpleaños la hizo tomar consciencia y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Era su cumpleaños número catorce y se sentía ansiosa, vio a Jean y Bob Granger entrando en la habitación con un enorme pastel en forma de sombrero de bruja con una vela al centro y en cuyo decorado se leía "Felices 14, Hermione" y cantando Feliz Cumpleaños. Secretamente odiaba esa canción pero nunca antes supo el porqué, esta vez fue distinta: tenía la certeza de que algo no estaba bien y que la canción le recordaba algún suceso trágico. Se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos, Harry y Ron decían que pensaba demasiado y no estaban equivocados. No, disfrutaría aquel domingo, no en vano había pedido permiso aquel fin de semana en Hogwarts para pasarlo con sus padres, desperdiciar esas horas de posible estudio tendrían que valer la pena. Nuevamente se regañó mentalmente, no quería pensar mucho en ello pero en cuanto volviera a Hogwarts las recuperaría, no por nada era el ratón de biblioteca por excelencia. De nada valía atormentarse, se conformaba con pasar un buen cumpleaños.

-_Pide un deseo, cariño_\- le susurró Jean mientras ella y Bob la instaban a soplar la vela. _"Desearía saber por qué odio tanto esa horrible canción"_ pensó Hermione en un impulso y se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado su deseo. Suspiró y Bob tomó una fotografía del momento y sonrió ampliamente. Jean era una mujer menuda, bonita pero bastante común: ojos pardos y cabello castaño lacio, nariz pequeña y finos labios. Bob por otra parte, era un hombre rubio de ojos pardos, de estatura media y nariz ganchuda con rasgos bastante comunes sin llegara ser agradable o desagradable a la vista. Si bien las diferencias eran sutiles al reconocerlas, estando con ellos era evidente que no se parecían mucho. Hermione era alta y esbelta para su edad, nariz recta y delgada además de carnosos labios rojo oscuro que después de reducir sus dientes lucía mucho mejor- _Gracias al estúpido hurón botador_\- había pensado con una mueca sarcástica. Sus ojos no eran pardos sino miel y el cabello rizado no era algo en lo que su madre tuviese experiencia por lo que generalmente lo tenía alborotado. Definitivamente no se parecía pero Jean le había dicho que era igual a su madre de la que oh casualidad, no tenían fotos a color.

Una lechuza blanca entró en la habitación y dejó caer tres paquetes en sus manos. Jane y Bob le entregaron el suyo además de un extraño cofre que tenía mas bien pinta de ser una reliquia mágica. _"Extraño, no sabía que mis padres tuvieran este tipo de objetos, tal vez algún antepasado tenía sangre mágica y no soy tan sangre sucia después de todo"_. Sonrió tristemente, el anterior año cierto rubio se la había pasado atormentándola al punto que ella misma había sentido que era inferior. Hace solo unos meses, un basilisco la había petrificado por impura, tras este episodio tuvo un colapso total que la llevo a superar sus inseguridades: lo había superado, estaba segura. Sin embargo; después de que algo te daña siempre quedan cicatrices, para Hermione esta era el caso. Pero hoy era distinto, nada ni nadie lo podría arruinar pensó sonriendo sin saber lo que sucedería.

Desenvolvió el obsequio de sus padres y encontró unos bonitos botines de cuero negro con tacón algo bajo, definitivamente los usaría para ir a Hogsmeade, les agradeció y ellos bajaron a poner la mesa. Decidió abrir el de Harry y Ron: una bonita pashmina de seda negra, _"buen gusto_"- pensó, seguro alguien les había ayudado. Ginny le había comprado bombones de licor y su madre había enviado un horrible suéter granate con una H dorada enorme.

El otro paquete no se lo esperaba pero sonrió al ver la tarjeta: _"Sé que no siempre nos hemos llevado bien pero me gustaría seguir construyendo esta amistad de cero, te quiere: Lavender B.",_ lo abrió y sacó un libro en cuya portada estaba plasmada la leyenda **_"Brujas y hechiceros notables de Hogwarts: los más populares del curso, 1790- 1990. Volumen 3"_**. Un singular ejemplar sin duda, muy original y bien pensado. Era tan propio de Lavender como apropiado para Hermione quien se moría por desactivar el hechizo protector del libro y empezar a leerlo pero lo dejó para después. Lavender había sido su compañera de habitación desde el primer año pero no habían comenzado con el pie derecho. Lavender era una chica rubia, de ojos celestes y cabello rizado, nariz griega y sonrisa encantadora. Le gustaba cotorrear y era bastante femenina, prefería hablar de cosas de adolescentes en lugar de estudiar por lo que Hermione la consideraba una cotilla hueca y Lavender no se quedaba atrás, decía que Hermione era una fusión de escoba y libro con patas. Sin embargo; a finales del anterior curso y con los acontecimientos a causa del basilisco, Lavender le había agradecido el salvar a su amiga y Hermione había notado la sinceridad que destilaban los ojos de la rubia, desde entonces habían comenzado una amistad, no eran grandes amigas pero se llevaban mejor, mucho mejor. Lo que le había llamado la atención desde el comienzo había sido aquel extraño cofre. Lo observó detenidamente y por más que buscó no encontró nada fuera de lo común, al parecer era un simple joyero, aún así era precioso y decidió llevárselo a Hogwarts.

Bajó a desayunar y recibió un gran trozo de pastel de vainilla y chocolate con glaseado morado oscuro del sombrero. Apenas terminó, abrazó a sus padres y éstos le anunciaron que irían a almorzar al nuevo restaurante francés en el centro puesto que aún añoraban la deliciosa comida que habían disfrutado en vacaciones pero antes pasarían por el consultorio así que le ordenaron alistarse. Subió a presurosa y se decidió por unos jeans ajustados con dobladillos al final de la basta y una blusa negra holgada muy shic que complementó con un cinturón negro y dorado delgado y los botines que le habían regalado. Sin duda, ver a tanta francesita vestida con la última tendencia había mejorado su gusto al vestir. Como el viaje sería relativamente largo, decidió llevar el libro que Lavender le había obsequiado puesto que no era tan grueso, liviano no era pero entraba en la categoría de lo que consideraba Hermione _"lectura ligera"_.

Se subieron al auto y Hermione acarició la tapa de cuero marrón, abrió la primera página escrita y se encontró un singular mensaje.

_"Probablemente más de uno creerá que quien escribe este ejemplar es una persona vana y superficial. No es así, no es superficialidad es recordar y conmemorar nuestro pasado al evocar la flamante época estudiantil en Hogwarts durante los últimos 200 años. Recordar la adolescencia siempre nos trae añoranza y no es algo nuevo el que existan alumnos más sobresalientes que el resto, poseedores de peculiaridades que despiertan admiración e incluso envidia entre sus semejantes. Esta es una recopilación de cada uno de estos personajes que en diferentes generaciones causaron sensación entre el alumnado del frío castillo escocés. Me he basado en una exhaustiva investigación para seleccionar a los protagonistas de mi libro, quizá reconoceréis a más de una generación si estuvieron en Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que algunos desaparecieron del ojo público y otros tantos se volvieron internacionalmente conocidos, algunos se convirtieron es respetables magos y brujas y otros sólo infundaron temor y desastre en su paso. Tal vez incluso este libro os ayude a comprender el por qué de su actuar posterior al colegio, después de todo uno no debe olvidar que la etapa de formación es básica constituir la personalidad adulta y consiguiente actuar."_

Hermione estaba impactada por las palabras, sin duda Tom Ryddle debía estar allí. Se preguntó si Lucius y Narcissa fueron populares, no le extrañaría que estuvieran en la lista los padres de Harry. ¿Pondría el autor a una hija de muggles como Lily en la lista?¿Qué había de Minerva y Snape? Estaba casi segura que tanto Arthur como Molly Weasley no estarían allí.¿Y Dumbledore? De seguro ¿Cómo sería de joven? Mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y pasó la página. Había un índice por años, pasó a la siguiente página escrita y se encontró con un hermoso retrato, _Minette Rosier (H:1663- 1790, Casa Slytherin)- Minette Lestrange, cabello rubio rizado y ojos color miel con destellos dorados, bellísima sin duda, bajo la imagen se leía: "La cautivante mirada de Minette hacía que muchos pusieran sus ojos en ella pero dicen que ella sólo tenía ojos para uno. Recatada e inteligente, fue además premio anual en 1790. Muchos la recuerdan por haber hechizado a algunos pretendientes que querían pasarse de listos y por darle vuelta a las pequeñas tretas de chicas que la envidiaban"_

Por un largo tiempo hojeó con absoluta concentración el contenido, descubrió que en el pasado muchos Slytherins eran admirados ya que no habían tantos hijos de muggles y el puritanismo no se profesaba tan abiertamente. Existía pero no era extremo, no como ahora. No aguantó la curiosidad y pasó a las décadas finales de 1800 y principios de 1900. Fue así que descubrió que Dumbledore nunca había tenido novia a pesar de que muchas lo acosaban constantemente ¿qué clase de broma era ésta? No se imaginaba al chiflado director siendo un blanco de miradas femeninas aunque debía admitir que no lucía nada mal para la época. Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue ver a Mcgonagall luciendo una sensual sonrisa y siendo descrita como la atractiva- por no decir sexy- cerebrito de Gryffindor que conquistaba corazones a diestra y siniestra. ¡Que cosas! La imagen mental de su profesora favorita rechazando muchachos la perturbó demasiado. Casi llegaba la generación de los merodeadores, los años de 1960 pero antes de empezar habían llegado a su destino. Guardó con cuidado el libro y entró al restaurante quienes la guiaban.

Fue un almuerzo bastante ameno y exquisito debo añadir, la vista además erra preciosa. Hermione decidió que era tiempo de volver al colegio y antes quería hacer una parada en el Callejón Diagon por lo que apresuraron la marcha y después de un corto paseo volvieron a su hogar en las afueras. Rápidamente alistó sus pertenencias en un bolso pequeño. Guardó allí también el cofre y el libro. ¿Cómo cabía todo? Un hechizo de extensión indetectable, no por nada era la mejor en Encantamientos.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, se encaminó a Flourish Blotts. Había observado que era el Volumen 3 por lo que quería saber cuál era el resto de la colección. Quedó sorprendida cuando en la tienda le dijeron que la colección completa se publicaría el miércoles por la tarde y que probablemente poseía una de las pocas copias que la misma autora había obsequiado de antemano. Sonrió para sí misma, Lavender era una gran chica pensó. Miró su reloj y se dió cuenta que si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo para tomar el transporte hacia Hogwarts así que salió presurosa de la tienda y corrió como desquiciada al punto de atropellar a un chico bastante atractivo que le parecía ligeramente familiar.

Cayeron después del impacto y pudo observar el peculiar color de sus ojos verde aqua, sintió una calidez en el pecho inexplicable, era atractivo pero no le atraía de esa manera. Tenía el cabello color miel y por un instante creyó que la había reconocido. El chico abrió los ojos como platos y susurró lo suficientemente alto - _Estás viva, Ravenna, estás viva _\- Mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Hermione lo miró confundida un instante y sólo atinó a correr porque era tardísimo. Si quería ser prefecta no debía llegar tarde y menos si habían confiado en ella para darle un permiso especial, siguió su camino regañándose y olvidando aquel incidente. Después de todo, habían muchos locos sueltos hoy en día, quizá la había confundido con alguien más. Pero en el fondo estaba muy inquieta, la calidez que había sentido no era usual...

**_N.A.: Muchas gracias ukwii, definitivamente quiero contextualizar pero este es un capitulo del presente. Iré alternando líneas de tiempo a medida que avance la historia. Me hace muy feliz saber que me lees. _****_Esto se vuelve adictivo, dejé de almorzar para escribir, lo sé, qué desastre. En fin, espero que lo valga(de hecho tu review hizo que lo valga). Díganme si les gustó, recibiré sugerencias gustosa.¿Quieren saber más del misterioso libro? ¿Por qué Hermione sintió calidez en la piel cuando chocó con aquel muchacho?¿Está Ravenna muerta?¿Creen que lo está?¿Quieren saber que contenía la cajita que Narcisa le pidió a Dobby? Les daré una pista, tiene que ver con el cristal. Sin más me despido._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	4. La he visto, está viva

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

_Domingo 19 de septiembre, 1993 7:45 p.m._

**_"La he visto, está viva_"**

Cinco palabras escritas en un pequeño trozo de pergamino con el sello de los Blavatsky pusieron el mundo de Draco al revés. Una rebelde lágrima se abrió paso en su mejilla derecha y le inundaron las más variadas emociones. Él era un Malfoy, nunca mostraba sus emociones, pero esto le sobrepasaba con creces.

Sabía que el remitente era Dimitri, el mismo que había ido a visitarle el fin de semana al castillo porque estas épocas nunca eran buenas para ambos. Creían que ella estaba muerta y se mortificaban con lo sucedido.

Aleksandr y Lucius habían pedido un permiso especial para que Dimitri pasara el fin de semana en Hogwarts en lugar de Dumstrang, había sido duro recordar al igual que cada año desde aquel día. Apenas se había ido hace unas horas y de repente le soltaba tamaña bomba.

Era imposible, los malditos muggles le habían quitado a su Ravenna, él no había sido suficiente para protegerla y ahora tenía el corazón roto por no evitar su muerte.

Pero ahí estaba la nota, Dimitri no jugaría con esto, él se sentía tan culpable como Draco. Un rayo de esperanza inundó su maltrecho corazón pues sabía que su hermano era el único capaz de reconocerla aún si tuviese otra apariencia bajo la poción multijugos. ¿Y si Dimitri estaba tan triste que había alucinado? No, lo había visto hace unas horas y estaba perfectamente cuerdo. Pero ¿Qué haría si realmente estaba viva? Habían pasado 6 largos años, casi la mitad de su vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado, él mismo había cambiado-"_demasiado, de hecho"- _pensó. El dolor lo había cambiado y ella no estaría orgullosa de él si le viese. De repente sintió pánico, se le formo un nudo en el estómago-_¿Y si ella no lo aceptaba por ser como era ahora?-"ni siquiera sabes si está viva"- _se regañó mentalmente_._

Confundido como nunca subió dando grandes zancadas con dirección al Gran Comedor buscando a Pansy y Theo, ellos sabrían qué hacer. Aceleró el paso y justo cuando estaba por llegar chocó aparatosamente contra la persona que más detestaba en el castillo, bueno después de Potter y la comadreja: _Hermione- insufrible sabelotodo- Grange_r_. La odiosa hija de muggles que se creía mejor que el resto por el simple hecho de estudiar en lugar de tener vida social._

Ambos cayeron, producto del golpe. Él no se lastimó y se incorporó rápidamente gracias a sus maravillosos reflejos de buscador de quidditch. Ella por otra parte no la estaba pasando nada bien, tras un duro golpe en el trasero y un rasmillón en la palma de su mano derecha había intentado imitar al muchacho e incorporarse pero había fracasado notablemente y se había ganado otro golpe, esta vez en el hombro, producto del dolor y su pobre condición física.

\- _Muy bien Granger, retuércete como el gusano que eres. ¿Estás aprendiendo a castigarte por tener la insolencia de tocar a tus superiores? ¿O es que estás tan emocionada por compartir el mismo aire que tu amo? ¿Sabes que estás en buen camino si buscas ser un elfo doméstico? Aunque pensándolo bien retiro lo dicho, hasta ellos son superiores a una asquerosa impura como tú.- _Dijo el platinado con una mueca de asco y desdén auténticas, acto seguido le dedicó una mirada burlona antes de ignorar por completo su respuesta y entrar con aires de superioridad al Gran Comedor.

Con pasos firmes y rostro indiferente se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin, se sentó entre Theo y Pansy quienes charlaban animadamente con Blaise antes de su llegada y rápidamente corrieron espacio dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación. No dijo nada, se limitó a tomar una manzana verde de la mesa y morderla mientras dirigía su gélida mirada a cierta castaña que acababa de entrar sosteniendo con el brazo izquierdo el derecho y sonreía cálidamente mientras se dirigía al encuentro con sus nefastos amigos. San Potty y el idiota pobretón se levantaron a ayudarla y la comadreja hembra frunció el ceño horriblemente.- "_Cuánto drama por una caída, típico de Gryffindors" _\- pensó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Lo que no esperaba ver era a la loca cotilla que lo había acosado el curso anterior abrazando con dramatismo a la sabelotodo, _¿No se suponía que se odiaban? -O eso había escuchado decir a Pansy- Cuánto melodrama. _Dejó la novela Gryffindoriana y se dió cuenta que sus tres amigos habían dejado la chácara y lo observaban minuciosamente.

-_¿Tengo una deformación en la cara o qué cojones os pasa?_\- articuló Draco con insolencia rompiendo el silencio.

-_Draquito_, _c__ariño, terroncito de azúcar, no te quiero asustar pero te ha salido una de esas espinillas horribles de las que tanto te has burlado -_ canturreó Blaise meloso y divertido, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actuación.

Los ojos de Draco mostraron pánico pero su rostro parecía imperturbable, quién lo podía culpar, era un ser muy perfecto y tanta perfección era en parte gracias a su gran vanidad y enorme ego, invertía horas cuidándose para lucir siempre inmaculado. Así que _no podía_ tener una espinilla en su perfecto rostro, sería el fin de su imagen perfecta, las chicas ya no suspirarían por su perfecta perfección y sería más difícil enrollarse con ellas sin correr el riesgo de ser humillado cuando las rechazara si querían una "relación" o quizá peor: estar besándose y que alguna recordara semejante aberración y le dejara con asco.

Miró a Pansy para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Blaise pero la susodicha se encontraba muy concentrada partiendo milimétricamente sus "_Vol-au-vents en salsa bechamel"_ antes de engullirlos, suspiró con pesadez- _"Algunos hábitos nunca se quitan"_\- pensó recordando las incontables veces que él y sus amigos trataron de llamar la atención de la pelinegra mientras se encontraba en sus trances comestibles siendo brutalmente ignorados. Ni qué decir de la vez que junto a Theo y Dimitri trataron de quitarle el plato: casi los había despellejado vivos de tanto arañarles y por supuesto, Raven les había regañado por fastidiar a su mejor amiga.-_"Ella sabe apreciar el arte de la comida, no la molestéis"_\- había dicho con aires de marisabidilla. Pansy era agradable pero estaba loca y obsesionada con la comida, era mejor no fastidiarle porque si lo hacía sacaría su versión más psicótica y no solo le humillaría a él sino a sí misma y ya podía imaginar las consecuencias: aguantar los lloriqueos, quejas y reprimendas. No, él era más astuto que eso y se quería mucho para arriesgar su pellejo. Sin más opciones miró a Theo y este le contestó la pregunta no formulada con inexpresividad.

\- _Tu perfecta cara de hurón albino sigue estando igual de desabrida que en la mañana. Estás raro, es todo_\- Elevando los hombros y llevándose un gran trozo de su flan de albaricoque ala boca vió como el rubio suspiraba de alivio sin darse cuenta aún de que le había llamado "_hurón albino"_ y "_desabrido". _Cuando lo notó ya era tarde para refutárselo.

-_Él dijo que está viva_\- soltó de repente el platinado con pesar.

Pansy dejó caer el tenedor con el trozo más perfecto y apetecible de sus "_Vol-au-vents en salsa bechame_l" y sus bellos ojos verdes se aguaron.

_-No juegues con eso-_ le dijo con voz temblorosa la muchacha.

-_ Es una posibilidad, siempre lo fue_\- repuso Theo aún inmutable.

-_No lo entendéis, nunca jugaría con algo sobre ella_ \- Acto seguido les tendió el pergamino y los muchachos jadearon, el rubio vio mil emociones pasar en los ojos de sus amigos, estuvieron ausentes durante un largo momento hasta que Zabini rompió el silencio.

_-¿De qué habláis pequeñas víboras ponzoñosas?, no sé cómo ayudarles si nunca queréis hablar. Prometieron contarme cuando llegara el momento pero este nunca llega. ¿Acaso no confiáis en mi después de todo este tiempo? ¿Es que acaso solo me quieren por mi cuerpo? -_Preguntó con un tono entre divertido, frustrado y algo herido.

Pansy cogió delicadamente el más perfecto trozo de _Vol-au-vents_ en salsa bechamel y se lo llevó a la boca. Inmediatamente movió la cabeza con dirección a la salida y los tres chicos la siguieron al entender la orden tácita.

Las cuatro serpientes salieron del Gran Comedor destilando elegancia y gracia en cada paso que daban guiados por la muchacha pelinegra. Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de una extrañada mirada proviniente de la mesa de los leones.

**_N.A.: Gracias por los reviews pinchonsito23, me encanta que te hayas enganchado. Siéndote completamente sincera aún no tengo idea de lo que ha ocurrido pero creo que vas por buen camino según lo que ya he construido en mi mente. La Molly del pasado fue una adolescente acosadora, creo yo. La cuestión es si lo sigue siendo. Aclaro que cambiaré las fechas reales del paso por Hogwarts de los Weasley y Potter y amigos pero ligeramente ( Se supone que Molly va desde 1961 y Lily desde 1971). Trataré de actualizar tan seguido como pueda. Gracias por leerme._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	5. La amistad de Lavender

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

_"Muy bien Granger, retuércete como el gusano que eres. ¿Estás aprendiendo a castigarte por tener la insolencia de tocar a tus superiores? ¿O es que estás tan emocionada por compartir el mismo aire que tu amo? ¿Sabes que estás en buen camino si buscas ser un elfo doméstico? Aunque pensándolo bien retiro lo dicho, hasta ellos son superiores a una asquerosa impura como tú."_

_Mierda- _murmuró tan bajo que creyó que nadie la había oído. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir en cantidades industriales pero se contuvo a pesar del dolor.

Dolía, sí, definitivamente dolía y mucho. No eran los golpes, aunque aquellos ciertamente, también la habían lastimado. Eran aquellas horribles palabras pronunciadas por el platinado Slytherin que siempre lograban herirla profundamente. "_Y lo creí superado"- _pensó sarcásticamente. Invocó a toda su valentía Gryffindor y respondió con aparente calma y voz desafiante.

\- _Ya quisieras, ni en tus sueños oxigenado. Cómo podría ser superior a mí alguien que no me supera en la mayoría de cursos. Y por cierto, los elfos domésticos son muy ..._\- justo cuando levantó la vista, cayó en cuenta que había estado hablando sola pues el maldito había pasado de ella- _superiores a ti..._\- _culminó con un suspiro._

No entendía por qué aquel mimado ojigris podía tener tanto efecto en ella. ¡Ni siquiera Ron la ponía tan mal! Y eso era decir mucho pues el pelirrojo había sido el primer chico por el que había llorado._ -Qué desastre- _pensó mientras se sacudía y levantaba del frío suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Nick casi- decapitado la había visto hacer el ridículo y ahora la miraba con pena- _"¡Genial! Hasta un fantasma siente lástima por mi, UN FANTASMA!_"

-_Estoy bien Nick- _repuso Hermione_\- ¿Empezaron la cena hace mucho? _

_-No hace mucho, debería entrar y saludar a sus amigos, la estuvieron esperando ansiosos- _informó el fantasma.

Entró decidida a hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero apenas la divisaron, Harry y Ron se percataron del rasmillón en la palma derecha que había usado para saludar y de que el gesto le había causa dolor pues como acto reflejo había empezado a sostener su brazo derecho con el izquierdo. Sus amigos la miraron hacer esto y se levantaron como resortes a ayudarla, Ginny frunció el ceño profundamente y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación. Después de saludarles efusivamente y agradecerles los obsequio, le acompañaron a la mesa insistiendo en que fuera a la enfermería a pesar de los continuos rechazos de la chica quien alegaba que solo había sido _"un pequeño rasmillón"_. Estaban llegando al lugar en el que solían sentarse cuando una presurosa rubia rizada con rostro horrorizado corrió a abrazarla.

_-¿Estás bien Herms?¿Pasó algo grave? No sé qué haría si algo te pasase_\- soltó con dramatismo.

-_Estoy bien Lav, sólo me caí, pero agradezco infinitamente tu preocupación-_ respondió en tono amable y algo apenada por las miradas curiosas que había atraído Lavender.

Ron las miró claramente escéptico, como si algo tramaran, de hecho, la mayoría de la mesa de los leones lo imitaron, no era un secreto que ese par se llevaba terriblemente mal a pesar de ser compañeras de cuarto. Pero ahora parecían amigas de toda la vida lo que resultaba insólito.

Hermione se acomodó en la banca y trató de comer con la mano izquierda. Harry volvió a su plática de quidditch con Ginny, quien al parecer quería entrar al equipo, viendo que la castaña no deseaba hablar aún y Ron siguió engullendo todo cuanto había en la mesa como si su estómago fuera un agujero negro infinito. Quién diría que intentar servirse un poco de consomé le resultaría tremendamente incómodo a Hermione y al final desistiría de hacerlo. Optó por algo más sencillo y cogió algunas rebanadas de pan y procedió a embarrarlas de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de albaricoque con una cuchara puesto que era más sencilla de manejar que un cuchillo. Tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza alzó la vista hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se encontró una escena bastante peculiar.

Parkinson había soltado sus cubiertos sonoramente y parecía contener lágrimas por algo que había dicho el hurón botador- "_De seguro le ha cortado"_\- formuló mentalmente Hermione, pero entonces se percató que Nott no reaccionaba y ambos se quedaron paralizados durante más de un minuto. Finalmente dedujo que probablemente Zabini, de quien solo veía la espalda y cabeza rizada, los había sacado del trance con algo que había dicho. La pelinegra tomó un bocado y se paró de rápidamente, meneando la cabeza con dirección a la salida comenzó a caminar y los tres chicos le siguieron en absoluto silencio. Sus caras no mostraban expresión alguna.- _"Es tan frustrante no leer sus expresiones"- _pensó la castaña y se dió cuenta que quizá la cotillería de Lavender se le había pegado. Debía ser eso ¿no?, de ninguna manera le interesaba lo que ocurría con esas víboras.

Notó además que algunas chicas de las mesas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff cuchicheaban cuando salían y soltaban sonoros suspiros enamorados, Hermione bufó.

_-Están muy buenos ¿verdad? Lástima que sean unos idiotas insensibles. El curso pasado Marietta Edgecombe salió con Zabini pero duraron muy poco porque antes de las dos semanas lo descubrió besándose con Tamsim Aplebee, la ex de Cedric Diggory. En realidad, entonces aún era su fin, cuando fue a confrontarlo, Zabini le dijo que nunca establecieron algo serio y no era su problema si había rechazado a Roger Davies o al mismísimo Merlín por salir con él. Sé por Padma que Marietta no salió de la cama en tres días y que la señora Pomfrey tuvo que intervenir.-_ susurró Lavender, quién en algún momento se había colocado a su lado, para que solo Hermione pudiera oír.

-_No son para tanto_\- contestó escéptica la ojimiel. Conocía a Tamsim Aplebee, era la cazadora de Hufflepuff y probablemente la chica más bonita de su curso, tenía un hermoso cabello borgoña y lindos hoyuelos que había envidiado en más de una ocasión. También sabía quién era Cedric, ¿y quién no? El Hufflepuff más guapo y probablemente el novio ideal. Así mismo, Marietta era de las Ravenclaw más "populares" entre la población masculina a tal punto que se había dado el lujo de rechazar en más de una ocasión alguna salida propuesta por el apuesto Roger Davies.- _Lo de Marietta lo entiendo, no sabe escoger partidos con madera de novio, pero ¿Tamsim? ¿Quién engañaría al que probablemente es el novio más perfecto que se puede conseguir en el colegio? Digo, es inteligente, apuesto y amable._

\- _Pero no es rico_\- apuntó la rubia- _Yo creo que se aburrió de tanta miel, hay chicas que no están hechas para los chicos buenos, Zabini es totalmente lo opuesto a Diggory ¿sabes? Quizá seas una de ellas, mi ojo interno me lo dice. Aunque también habemos chicas que no estamos hechas para los chicos malos, el curso pasado lo comprobé y creéme que estoy curada de ellos de por vida.-_finalizó riendo.

\- _¿De qué hablas? Dudo mucho ser una masoquista con problemas de autoestima que se enamora del primer patán que la hace sentir bien. Te aseguro que NUNCA saldría con un chico malo, de hecho, ni siquiera me ha gustado alguna vez uno de ese tipo y dudo mucho que eso vaya a cambiar.- _rebatió Hermione.

\- _Nunca digas nunca, es la primera regla Herms. Una nunca sabe dónde o en quién encontrará al amor de su vida._-señaló románticamente la ojiceleste- _Quién sabe y terminas casada con un chico malo, ¿no sería bastante genial?_

_\- Sí claro, no creo que vaya a pasar. Pero tienes razón, hay un viejo dicho muggle que dice que "no escupas al cielo pues te puede caer en la cara", mejor dejo de decir nunca haré esto o lo otro porque realmente no lo sé y quizás termine llamando a la mala suerte.-contestó divertida._

Hermione nunca creyó que Lavender pudiese ser tan agradable e incluso hasta ligeramente sabia, definitivamente quería seguir siendo su amiga. No es que Harry y Ron fuesen malos amigos pero habían temas- como aquel que acababan de tocar- que jamás entenderían por el simple hecho de ser hombres. De hecho, probablemente se indignarían por insinuar que las serpientes eran atractivas. Hermione era una chica de hechos, no es que el grupito Slytherin fuese de su devoción ni mucho menos simpatizara con ellos, simplemente habían hechos evidentes que no se podían negar dadas las múltiples pruebas de su existencia. El que Zabini, Nott e incluso Malfoy fuesen especímenes humanos "atractivos" ante los ojos de las féminas era sencillamente innegable.

_-Por cierto Lav, me encantó el libro. Gracias por regalármelo incluso cuando aún no está disponible. Creo que fue el mejor obsequio que recibí, estoy segura ,además, de que será un éxito rotundo cuando se publique oficialmente. _

Lavender sonrió amplia y cálidamente

_-Era la intención, la verdad lo conseguí porque mi madrina es la autora. No te niego que moría por leerlo pero creí que sería el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para mi Hermi y así fue.- _celebró la rubia.

-_¿Te parece si vamos juntas a echarle un vistazo después? Aún no lo he terminado. O mejor, vamos ahora mismo si ya terminaste de cenar_.- propuso la castaña.

Lavender se paró de un brinquito y se acercó a Harry, Ron y Ginny

_-Chicos, me la váis a prestar quieran o no. Ya tendrán tiempo para ponerse al día._

Acto seguido arrastró a Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las protestas ininteligibles de Ron. Corrieron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y después de darle rápidamente la contraseña, subieron a la habitación que compartían. Hermione sacó el libro de su bolso y se echaron en la alfombra con el libro abierto en una página al azar.

_"Irma Pince (H:1940-1947) Casa: Ravenclaw". _Una muchacha pelinegra sonreía coquetamente a la cámara mientras jugaba con un mechón de sedoso cabello entre sus finos dedos. Tenía un aura misteriosa, los ojos profundamente oscuros y ligeramente rasgados terminados en largas pestañas, la nariz afilada además de una piel de porcelana. Debajo de la imagen se leía lo siguiente:_ "La misteriosa e inteligente Irma de quien se dice que rechazaba salidas con apuestos pretendientes para pasar tiempo en la biblioteca. Miembro del Club de las Eminencias y amiga cercana del popular Tom Ryddle, con quien, __se rumoreaba, mantenía un romance." _

Ambas muchachas se miraron boquiabiertas, la bibliotecaria nunca les había parecido "misteriosa" y todos creían que debía de haber sido una chica no tan agraciada por lo amargada que siempre lucía. De repente Hermione palideció al percatarse de que el nombre del muchacho era el mismo con el que se le conocía a _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado _en Hogwarts. Quiso cambiar de página pero la rubia había cogido el libro en búsqueda del nombre y en ese preciso momento lo había encontrado.

_"Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (H:1938-1945) Casa:Slytherin"- Premio Anual 1945. _Un apuesto joven de piel clara y cabellos negros sonreía de lado dándole un aire rebelde. Miraba directamente a la cámara con sus castaños ojos que denotaban suficiencia y derrochaban encanto. Lo que había escrito debajo le sorprendió más a la rubia que a la castaña. _"Sin lugar a dudas Tom fue el estudiante más popular de su generación tanto entre el alumnado como en el cuerpo docente. Miembro del Club de las Eminencias, algunos incluso lo calificaron de ser "el estudiante más brillante que ha tenido Hogwarts". Cuentan que en San Valentín era el chico que recibía más obsequios en el colegio pero sólo aceptaba y daba uno a Irma Pince con quien, se rumoreaba, tenía una relación. Aparte de la ya mencionada muchacha, no se le relacionó con alguna otra. Tom decía ser descendiente del mismísimo Salazar pero posteriormente desapareció y sólo volvió a la escena bajo un oscuro alias."_

Lavender boqueaba y las palabras que normalmente salía por montones se negaban a ser pronunciadas. Hermione decidió ayudarle y contestó las preguntas no dichas por la rubia.

-_Sí Lavender, es Vol...- _pero se corrigió ante el pánico del rostro de su amiga_\- El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Y me sorprende tanto como a ti que haya tenido algo con Madame Pince, creo que hasta yo me volvería así de amargada si mi ex-novio o lo que sea que hayan sido decidiera volverse el mago oscuro más terriblemente cruel._

Lavender asintió y pensativa murmuró_\- Debió haberse sentido traicionada y terriblemente engañada. Y yo que siempre creí que lo amargada venía por no haber sido bonita ni conseguir marido. Quizá por eso me dijo que no fuera ingenua y no esperara cariño de una serpiente porque ellos no sabían lo que era._

_-¿De qué hablas?¿En qué momento te dijo eso?- _preguntó la castaña_\- Que yo recuerde Madame Pince suele ser muy callada y hasta huraña a veces._

_\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que algunas chicas no nacimos para estar con chicos malos?- _Hermione asintió ante la pregunta_\- Bien, te contaré un secreto mío. El curso anterior, mientras todas suspiraban por LockHart, tuve un enamoramiento terrible por una serpiente. Le seguía a todos lados intentando llamar su atención pero el pasaba de mí. En ocasiones le vi besando a diferentes muchachas pero siempre supe que no eran algo serio y eso me daba esperanzas. Eventualmente llego a tolerar mi presencia, pero un día en el que él sabía que estaría cerca, lo encontré tonteando con Krista Vanitty, me vió llegar y no dudó en besarla. Nunca me sentí tan mal antes. Fue entonces que Madame Pince me dijo aquello. Estábamos en la biblioteca y ella había visto todo, al parecer casi desde que aquella absurda obsesión comenzó, cuando me fui, supe por Astoria Greengrass que los castigó ya lo he superado pero me di cuenta que prefiero un buen novio que me ofrezca momentos tranquilos aunque sean aburridos.- _finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

-_Vaya_-Por primera vez, la sabelotodo no sabía qué decir- _Tomaste una decisión inteligente y valiente_\- dijo finalmente.

-_Lo sé_\- respondió sonriente Lavender y abriendo una página al azar ahogó un gemido.- _Herms, pero si esta eres tú!_

-_ ¿De qué hablas?- _murmuró la ojimiel recobrando la compostura y mirando la imagen señalada o mejor dicho imágenes. Al parecer eran un grupo de chicas muy popular, En la parte superior se leía:_"Las veelas: Leta Lestrange, Karenina Blavatsky, Narcissa Malfoy y Diane Lestrange", l_a página estaba llena de fotos grupales suyas. Conocía a Narcissa y no le extrañaba en absoluto que luciera tan hermosa. Al parecer sus amigas también lo eran, una rusa de cabello negro y dos gemelas de cabello color miel con extraños brillos dorados. El nombre les hacía justicia. Observó lo que Lavender señalaba en la otra página y quedó atónita, ella no creía ser tan bonita ni mucho menos.

_"Leta y Diane Lestrange (H:1966- 1973, Casa: Slytherin)- Diane Lestrange: Premio Anual 1973/ Leta Lestrange: Capitana del Club de Gobstones 1970-1973"._ Las dos gemelas estaban sonriendo a la cámara. Una parada a la derecha y la otra sentada a la izquierda. Eran exactamente iguales salvo por el color de ojos, al parecer la premio anual los tenía de color miel con destellos dorados y su hermana de un hipnotizante azul profundo. Hermione frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Lavender la miraba tan atentamente. Debajo de la imagen se leía lo siguiente: _"Cómo olvidar a las encantadoras gemelas Lestrange, quizá era su mirada o tal vez su encantadora personalidad, era difícil no admirarlas al menos. Poseedoras de grandes talentos heredados, fueron brujas brillantes y el brillo dorado presente tanto en sus melenas como en los encantamientos que realizaban las hacía inconfundibles. Tanto la astuta y locuaz Leta como la inteligente y serena Diane tuvieron muchos pretendientes pero fueron mujeres de un solo hombre, ambas se casaron con el único novio que se les conoció: Leta con Augustus Nott y Diane con Aleksadr Blavatsky,hermano además de una de sus mejores amigas."_

_-Hermione, eres idéntica a ella, a ellas!- _susurró Lavender .._._

* * *

**_N.A.: Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pensé dividirlo en dos partes pero al final me di cuenta que no me alcanzaría el sé si es lo que esperaba pero estoy bastante conforme. Si decido editarlo un poco os avisaré. Gracias por sus reviews y dm, aprecio mucho esos gestos y trato de leerlos lo antes posible. Se acerca el descubrimiento y el efecto dominó comenzará. ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Madame Pince? Tuve que buscar el personaje adecuado que cuadrara con las fechas originales ¿Quién creen que sea el Slytherin del que Lavender se enamoró? Por cierto, me gusta creer que Lavender no era tan pesada como amiga así que ese será el concepto de ella en el fic. Sin más, me despido porque mañana tengo clases a las 7:00 a.m. y ya casi es medianoche. _**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	6. Las Black

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

* * *

_Jueves, Septiembre 1 de 1966 10:56 a.m._

_**Cygnus III y su esposa Druella, de la honorable casa de lo Black, se despedían de sus tres hermosas muñecas en el andén 9 y 3/4 . Las tres señoritas subieron al expreso rumbo al castillo escocés y entraron en un compartimento vacío a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones de algunos compañeros.**_

Narcissa Black a sus cortos 11 años de edad era considerada toda una belleza. Siempre perfectamente arreglada, todos adulaban su perfecto actuar. Tan joven y era toda una dama, nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento y sopesaba las posibles consecuencias antes de actuar. Aquella mañana se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en un compartimento del tren camino a Hogwarts, sería su primer año de educación mágica pero si estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como la mayoría de niños o no, nadie podría saberlo.

En el compartimiento estaban únicamente sus hermanas Bellatrix, de 15 años, que cursaría el quinto año y Andrómeda, de 13, que haría lo propio en el tercer curso. Ambas habían ido a Slytherin y toda su familia esperaba lo mismo de ella.

Narcissa no estaba tan segura de ello. Si bien era astuta e inteligente, le preocupaba ser demasiado lista y quedar en Ravenclaw o peor, que el sombrero viera cuánto le agradaba ser afable y la pusiera en Hufflepuff. Sería la vergüenza de la familia y su ruina total. Había escuchado que el sombrero tomaba en cuenta tus deseos si eras un Hatstall y rogaba que le ayudara a entrar a la casa de las serpientes. Todos estos pensamientos habían pasado por su mente mientras su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

De repente el compartimento se abrió de golpe y vislumbró a un Sirius de 11 años. Alto para su edad llevaba el pelo largo, lustroso, negro y rizado que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Era, además, dueño de unos hipnotizantes ojos grises y facciones bastante hermosas que habían hecho crecer su ego hasta niveles insospechados. No esperó una invitación para pasar y con su innata "_elegancia casual" _entró al compartimento de sus prima_s _con una mueca de satisfacción y ojos burlones_._

Bella hizo una mueca de insatisfacción en respuesta, nunca se habían llevado bien a pesar de ser tan parecidos físicamente. Siempre pensó que Sirius se creía todo un rebelde cuando no era sino un idiota engreído que podía hacer bromas pesadas por diversión y le fastidiaba de sobremanera que nunca recibiese castigo alguno por ser "_el heredero de los Black"_. Ni siquiera cuando convirtió el precioso y antiquísimo relicario encantado que su padre le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños en una asquerosa cucaracha producto de repentina _"magia involuntaria". _Bella no era ninguna tonta, sabía que el uso ilegal de magia no era detectado en la número 12 de Grimmauld Place, que la biblioteca allí estaba bien surtida y que su _"adorado primo"_ era listo, todo un engendro del mal pero inteligente al fin y al cabo. De seguro era su venganza por avisarle a su tía Wallburga que lo había visto hablarle a una niña muggle cuando salió sin permiso del lugar. En lugar de castigarle por su osadía, el tío Orion minimizó el asunto y le había felicitado por lograr transformar tan poderoso objeto. Definitivamente no toleraba su presencia.

En cambio, Andy sonrió ampliamente y le hizo señales para que se sentara junto a ella, Sirius siempre decía que era su prima favorita y ella opinaba lo mismo de él. Nunca le hacía bromas pesadas a ella y se dejaba mangonear. Su actitud era completamente opuesta a la que tenía con Bella y resultaba bastante peculiar al ser Andrómeda una copia casi exacta de su hermana mayor con las variantes del color de ojos y cabello. Mientras Bella tenía el cabello negro brillante y rizado, Andy lo tenía igual pero en castaño claro. Lo mismo sucedía con los ojos, en los de Bella casi no se diferenciaban los iris por lo oscuros que eran, mientras que Andy los tenía de color miel claro.

Narcissa mostró una pequeña sonrisa cortés, Sirius era un pesado pero a veces le caía bien. Después de todo habían crecido juntos y tenían una amistad algo extraña y extravagante. Claro que había momentos en los que lo había querido matar, oh sí, de eso que ni cupiera duda, nada más recordar el episodio en el que hizo que el cabello de todas sus hermosas muñecas mágicas perfectamente cuidadas se volviera verde y naranja chillón porque se negó a cortarle el cabello a una de ellas a sugerencia de su primo hacía que la furia volviese en potencia. Pero hacía meses no le molestaba, así que estaban en paz por el momento,

Andrómeda le pidió que comprara dulces para el camino y Sirius obedeció gustoso cuando le entregó algunos galeones. Apenas el chico salió, Bella le reprochó indignada a su hermana menor el haberle invitado a viajar con ellas.

_\- Se supone que seríamos solo las tres Andy, acordamos que aconsejaríamos a Cissy para que no cometiese errores al llegar. ¿Era necesario que el pesado también estuviera presente? Sabes que no me cae bien. Si hubiese sabido que él venía me iba con Amycus y Rodolphus, hasta la garrapata de Alecto hubiera sido mejor compañia- _reclamó indignada.

\- _Es nuestro primo Bella!-rebatió la ojimiel- de hecho no estaría mal si le damos también a él algunos consejos ¿no crees?, si le dejamos de lado tía Wallburga nos lo echará en cara por la eternidad. ¿Es que acaso quieres ganarte el odio de tu querida y adorada tía? _

_\- Si algo malo sucede no respondo, no estoy de humor para aguantar otra de sus tonterías y si intenta hacer algo melas pagará apenas entremos al castillo.- _Finalizó amenazante la mayor.

-_¿Por qué tan callada Cissy?_ No me digas que tienes miedo de no quedar en Slytherin- dijo Andrómeda tratando de cambiar el tema.

_-No seas boba Andy, ¿hasta tú lo lograste no?, Cissy sin duda es una serpiente. Confía en mí, soy la más Slytherin del colegio, sé cuando alguien tiene madera, el sombrero gritó mi casa apenas tocó mi cabeza_\- recordó sonriente Bella.

Sin duda sus hermanas sabían como ayudarla aún cuando ni siquiera les había contado que había estado pensando en ello todo el día. -_"Que haría sin ellas"_\- pensó ahora más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Bella.

El compartimento volvió a abrirse abruptamente y entró Sirius con tantas golosinas que no podía cargarlas todas y había hecho que otro muchacho le ayudara. Lo que Andy le dió no era suficiente ni para la tercera parte de tamaña cantidad pero de seguro había comprado más por algún motivo oculto. _Algo olía mal_ y no era el muchacho que la miraba insistentemente, Sirius quería algo y ofrecerle abundantes melgas fritas, bolas y ranas de chocolate a Bella como ofrenda de paz funcionaría perfectamente.

-_Chicas, este es James Potter, un sangrepura de la noble casa Potter-_ añadió rápidamente Sirius anticipando las preguntas de Bella- _lo he conocido por casualidad cuando iba a comprar las golosinas._ _Me perdí y busqué ayuda, entonces me tope con él. Al final compramos todas estas golosinas- _y dirigiéndose a Bellatrix añadió-_ Te he traído dos cajas de tus bolas de chocolate favoritas Bella, rellenas de nata de Cornualles. Además esta bolsa es tuya, tiene ranas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de todos los sabores excepto fresa y frambuesa porque sé que no te gustan- _explicó el chico ante una casi perpleja Bella- _Y melgas fritas de vainilla, chocolate y menta, como siempre. Quiero también pedirte disculpas por lo del relicario, sé que fui un idiota. Mi padre me ha informado que lo ha restaurado y te lo enviará antes de la próxima semana. ¿En paz?_

Las tres chicas lo miraban como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y trataban de encontrar el truco que había preparado o leer entre líneas mientras su nuevo amigo andaba en las nubes observando a su pequeña prima. Finalmente, al darse cuenta que la declaración de paz era seria, Bella atinó a quitarle de golpe la bolsa y dirigirle unas palabras que sonaron a advertencia.

-_Bien, tú mismo lo dijiste: fuiste un completo idiota. Gracias por informarme pero era lo menos que podías hacer. Estamos en paz pero quiero de estas bolsas cada mes sin falta y si me tocas los cojones de nuevo me vas a conocer, no en vano soy la mejor de mi curso en hechizos no verbales. Ahora,¿Me harías el favor de hacer pasar al chico que parece una farola en la puerta? No quiero que piense que los Black no tenemos modales- _añadió más calmada y hasta ligeramente divertida.

Si había algo en el mundo que pusiera de buenas a Bella, eran las dulces golosinas que Sirius le había ofrecido. _"Inteligente, muy buena jugada"_\- Pensó Cissy mientras observaba el brillo complaciente en los ojos de su hermana al escudriñar el contenido de la bolsa a detalle.

-_Oh, claro. ¡Cuánta descortesía! Pasa, James. Estas son mis queridas primas: Bellatrix, que entra a quinto, Andrómeda, que va en tercero y Narcissa que tiene nuestra edad. Las tres son dignas descendientes de la noble casa Black y supongo que Cissy entrará también a Slytherin como es tradición en la familia. Pon las bolsas allí y ten cuidado con los bombones explosivos o terminará la paz. El ananá confitado y el caldero de chocolate son para Andy- _dijo haciéndole señas para que le entregara la bolsa respectiva_\- Y si mi memoria no falla las plumas de azúcar y bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa son para Cissy- _añadió entregándole una de las bolsas a Narcissa y recibiendo una bonita sonrisa a cambio.

_-Es un placer señoritas, James Potter para servirles. Espero se lleven una buena impresión de este humilde muchacho y no me odiéis solo por ser amigo de Sirius antes de conocerme._

James era un muchacho de buena presencia, rasgos bastante armoniosos. Piel clara y ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro desordenado y ojos avellanas. Llevaba, además, gafas circulares y sostenía una elegante jaula con una lechuza dorada dentro. Se notaba que era de buena cuna por lo que las hermanas no tuvieron inconveniente en integrarlo.

Finalmente, Sirius puso dos tarros de grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, varitas de regaliz y melgas fritas de diversos sabores en el espacio vacío del asiento en el que estaba Andy y se sentó al otro extremo llamando a la vez a James quedando ambos frente a Bella y Narcissa.

-_A que no se atreven a comer las grajeas al azar_\- retó Sirius y sorprendentemente Bella fue la primera en aceptar el reto bastante divertida. Acordaron que empezaba Bella seguida de Cissy, luego James, Sirius y finalmente Andy. Se rotarían el tarro y cogerían un par de grajeas que comerían sin abrir los el juego y Bella hizo una mueca.

-_Frambuesa y natilla casera_\- dijo al terminar arrugando la nariz.

-¡_Qué suerte! Me ha tocado caramelo de hadas y chile extra-picante_\- jadeó una llorosa rubia.

-_Zumo de uva y... Puaj! Vómito de troll_\- susurró James poniéndose verde.

-_Iugh! Con la cara que pones me haces recordar a ese rarito con el que nos topamos- _rió el ojigris_\- A mí me ha tocado goma de mascar y tinta para escribir perfumada- añadió mientras se tragaba la desagradable grajea._

_-¿El del pelo grasiento que estaba junto a la hija de muggles?.- _cuestionó haciendo una mueca de desagrado._\- Bastante patético en mi opinión, amigo mío, no creo ser tan feo al arrugar la frente. ¿O sí chicas?- _Bella rió genuinamente ante el comentario, era encantador sin duda, quizá Potter sería una buena influencia para el apestoso de Sirius. Qué equivocada estaba.

-_Cera de panal y sangre_\- gimió Andy- _Pues tan feo no eres_\- contestó burlona mirando a James. Pero éste tenía la vista puesta en una rubia que comía tranquilamente una varita de regaliz, pasando de su pregunta.

Entre risas y comentarios agridulces se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino sin haber cumplido el objetivo de Bella y Andy. Pero poco les importó pues habían pasado el viaje realmente bien. Ahora les quedaba enfrentar al sombrero.

* * *

_**N.A.: No estaba segura acerca de cuándo subir este capítulo pero me decidí justo ahora. Sé que es un capítulo sin los protagónicos pero quiero contextualizar y necesitaba ubicar a James y Lily para relacionarlos con el trama del fic. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, leo los reviews y me pongo muy de buenas. Prometo un capítulo del presente antes de finalizar la semana. Sin más, os dejo.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb,**_


	7. El anuario y el extraño espejo

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb_**

* * *

_-Hermione, eres idéntica a ella, a ellas!- susurró Lavender ..._

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama hasta que, de tanto enredar el cubrecamas y las sábanas, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo logrando despertar a Lavender.

_-¿Qué pasa Herms?-_ preguntó aún adormilada.- _¿Es por lo que dije del libro?_

La castaña asintió tímidamente.

_\- Creo que tal vez pudieses tener algún tipo de familiaridad con ellas. Si tanto te inquieta hay algo que podemos hacer-_ susurró para no despertar a las demás.- _pero implica saltarse algunas reglas_.

_-¿El qué?_ .- cuestionó Hermione dudosa. Ella hasta había pensado en usar el giratiempos durante un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser. Pero tan ansiosa se encontraba que las buenas ideas parecían no aparecer como usualmente lo hacían.

-Simple, vayamos a la biblioteca y te explico.- murmuró Lavender poniéndose unas botas australianas a juego con sus pantalones de pijama rosa palo y camiseta negra ajustada ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga.- Pero venga, date prisa o despertaremos a las otras.

Hermione obedeció e hizo lo propio con unas zapatillas slip-on negras. Y siguió a Lavender sin darle importancia a la holgada camiseta granate del equipo de quidditch Gryffindor que había "tomado prestada" de Harry o con el pequeño short gris de franela que llevaba puestos.

Cuando llegaron a su sala común, la castaña prefirió no tomar riesgos y se aventuró al dormitorio de los chicos de donde tomó prestada la capa de invisibilidad.

Fueron sigilosamente camino a la biblioteca, cubriéndose con la tela cada que les parecía que Filch o la Sra. Norris estaban cerca, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Hermione abrió la puerta con un rápido hechizo y entraron.

Lavender se ubicó y ni corta ni perezosa se movió entre los estantes y conjuró una pequeña bolita luminosa, deslizó sus dedos buscando un libro que rápidamente localizo: "_Anuario escolar de Hogwarts, generación 1972". _

Inmediatamente llevó a Hermione a un rincón estratégico y conjurando un "_lumus", _se sentaron y comenzaron a pasar páginas hasta encontrar a las dichosas gemelas.

Aquellos anuarios eran peculiares, tenían una descripción detallada de la vida de cada estudiante hasta el séptimo curso además de su fotografía con el uniforme. También, detrás de cada página escrita, había una en blanco llena de firmas que cada estudiante había recibido en su propio anuario.

Existían, efectivamente. Su padre, un sangre pura de la casa Lestrange y su madre una princesa turca de un linaje bastante antiguo. Nacieron en Estambul pero se trasladaron a Inglaterra antes de comenzar la escuela. Seleccionadas ambas para Slytherin, alumnos de todas las casas firmaron en sus anuarios, hasta parecía que había faltado espacio, todos las recordaban con cariño. Los últimos datos precisaban que se habían comprometido con Aleksandr Blavatsky y Augustus Nott.

Observó a mayor detalle aquellas imágenes tan similares. Y atinó a tocar el cabello de Diane con las yemas de los dedos hasta que sintió que su mano era tragada por el libro y chocaba con algo duro, parecía cristal y tenía bordes irregulares. Agarró fuertemente lo que fuese que fuera aquello y lo sacó del libro: _un elegante espejo de cristal_.

Lavender que había sido muda testigo de lo que sucedía preguntó - _¿Qué es Herms? Nunca había visto un espejo similar_.

_-Yo... No lo sé..._\- Escucharon pasos y se quedaron congeladas al ver un conocido rubio emerger de las sombras.

-_Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí: la sangre sucia y la loca acosadora de Nott. ¿Acaso no fue suficientemente claro contigo? Veo que aún así investigas a su madre .- _dijo irónico al tiempo que señalaba el anuario abierto .

-_No es tu asunto Malfoy_.- siseó la ojimiel.- Vámonos Lavender, si sigo un minuto más aquí me contagiará su estupidez.

La rubia asintió y se incorporó rápidamente saliendo de escena, la castaña intentó seguirla pero el platinado le agarró fuertemente del brazo.

_-¿Qué tramas Granger?¿Qué tanto sabes de ..?.- _siseó amenazante y con desesperación contenida pero se detuvo al observar la confundida y atónita expresión de la chica.

_-Suéltame, me haces daño._\- Suplicó la castaña, atemorizada ante su fuerza bruta. O Granger era realmente buena como actriz o realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea, se decantó por la segunda opción. La soltó bruscamente. Y sin mediar otra palabra la chica se alejó corriendo, sostenía una capa horriblemente fea y algo más en el otro brazo pero no le dió tiempo para fijarse. Lo que sí pudo observar con claridad fueron sus largas y torneadas piernas femeninas sutilmente bronceadas. Bufó regañándose a sí mismo por la dirección de sus pensamientos y sus estúpidas hormonas.

* * *

Tan sigilosamente como salieron, entraron a la sala común Gryffindoriana aún asustadas y respirando con dificultad. Hermione devolvió rápidamente la capa al baúl de su amigo y juntas subieron. Luego de un rato Lavender rompió el silencio en el que habían permanecido.

-_Herms, ¿Puedo echarme contigo? No logro volver a dormir.- _Pregunto la rubia.

-_Claro que sí, ven, ponte cómoda.- _Contestó la castaña. Lavender se subió a su cama, bajaron los doseles y tras un hechizo silenciador empezaron a hablar nuevamente. Hermione tenía entre sus dedos el misterioso espejo y lo examinaba minuciosamente. Era pequeño, el cristal cabía en la palma de su mano, los bordes parecían tener un acabado victoriano con detalles en plata muy finos al igual que el delicado mango. Lo que más le intrigaba era que todo el espejo en sí estaba hecho de un cristal prácticamente transparente.

_-¿Qué crees que sea? Luce como un espejo de mano pero mi ojo interno me dice que es algo más_.- aventuró a decir la ojiceleste.

_-Realmente no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí..._\- Hermione tuvo el impulso de mirarse en él, su reflejo era mas bien una sombra borrosa y vio cómo se formaba un nombre en el centro del cristal: _"Ravenna Minette"_ , cuando desapareció, un brillo plateado cubrió el espejo grabando las iniciales R.M.B.L. en el mango. _-¿Qué fue eso?¿Estás bien?¿Viste algo malo?_

-_No es nada Lav, o eso creo, es extraño, no pude ver mi reflejo.- _respondió confundida, el nombre le sonaba pero no sabía de dónde_._

_-Déjame intentar.- _sugirió la rubia, Hermione le entregó el espejo y pudo mirarse en él_.- ¿Extraño?, yo sí puedo ver mi reflejo, de hecho, me parece que es sólo un espejo con las iniciales de su dueña, de seguro aparecieron porque nosotras lo tocamos, algunas brujas solían ser muy posesivas._

_-Creo que sólo estoy demasiado cansada. Deberíamos olvidarnos de esto por un momento.- _sugirió Hermione nerviosa.

-_Bueno, si tú lo dices... Oh, a que no sabes lo que sucedió el sábado. Como sabes, Ron y su familia salieron en El Profeta luego de su viaje a Egipto. Todos estaban muy envidiosos y el tonto de Malfoy le dijo que de seguro era la primera vez que su padre veía tanto oro o algo así. Ronald se enfureció y le jugó una broma pesada, no tengo idea de cómo consiguió tomar una foto tan comprometedora pero al día siguiente __ahí estaban los gemelos __repartiendo volantes de la serpiente con el amigo que lo vino a visitar de Durmstrang. ¿Puedes creer que estaban abrazándose? Era una imagen tan perturbadora!, claro que muchas chicas se enamoraron más de él por ser sensible. Luego Snape se enfureció y no tengo idea de cómo hizo desaparecer todo. Pero fue bastante divertido, hasta los empollones de Ravenclaw dejaron de estudiar...- _Hermione dejó de oír_, _Lavender disparaba mil palabras por segundo pero la castaña no escuchaba, sólo veía como sus labios se movían a gran velocidad, estaba aturdida por lo que había visto, ese nombre le daba escalofríos y la reconfortaba al mismo tiempo.- _deberías haber estado allí, enserio. Pero ni qué te digo, te perdiste al chico más guapo que pisó Hogwarts, claro, que fuese amigo de Malfoy le resta pero aún así...¿Quieres que te lo describa? Está en nuestro año por lo que me enteré, al principio creí que era mayor por su estatura pero Astoria Greengrass le dijo a Cho Chang que era de nuestro año ...Blamsky? Blavsy? No recuerdo bien pero dijo que era de una muy respetable familia de la nobleza rusa, casi un príncipe. Tenía el cabello miel mucho más bonito que el de muchas chicas, sin ofender Hermy pero tu cabello no está muy bien cuidado que digamos. Y su ojos! Oh dios!, eran verde aqua. Hannah Abott también me contó que Tamsim había oído de Zabini que Pansy Parkinson era prima suya, eso explicaría el color similar. Era tan lindo! Y nada grosero, me vió mirarle y me sonrió! No me llamó acosadora ni trató de humillarme. Definitivamente soy fan suya... aunque patee para el otro bando, ya sabes, por si resulta cierto eso de Malfoy y él. ¿Sería extraño no crees?..._

De repente el parloteo cesó y Hermione vislumbró a una Lavender profundamente dormida, sonrió para sus adentros y la cubrió con la colcha suavemente. Pensó en lo último que había dicho, lo único a lo que había prestado atención realmente a detalle tras recuperarse del shock, quizá aquel chico se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era Lavender aunque ni ella lo supiese apreciar. ¿Cómo sería? Trató de construir una imagen mental y su mente hizo "_click". _Recordó al chico en el callejón Diagon, el mismo que la había llamado _Ravenna. _Pero el sueño la venció y tras cerrar los párpados no los volvió a abrir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**N.A: Tenías razón pichonsito23, seguí tu consejo y quedó así. Sé que es más corto de lo usual pero tenía que terminarlo. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tratare de subir otro lo antes posible. Por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo revelaré qué fue lo que sucedió aunque creo que solo una parte o en todo caso la perspectiva de Draco y su grupo.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb.**_


	8. Aquel suceso doloroso y ella

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

_Pansy cogió delicadamente el más perfecto trozo de Vol-au-vents en salsa bechamel y se lo llevó a la boca. Inmediatamente movió la cabeza con dirección a la salida y los tres chicos la siguieron al entender la orden tácita._

_Las cuatro serpientes salieron del Gran Comedor destilando elegancia y gracia en cada paso que daban guiados por la muchacha pelinegra._

_Domingo, septiembre 19 de 1993, 8:10 p.m._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Van a decir algo o me perdí la mitad de la cena en vano?.-_dijo Zabini impaciente, miro su reloj y agregó._\- Decídanse, aún estoy a tiempo de volver y coger algunos bocadillos más..._

_\- Te lo diremos.- _Cortó Pansy_.- Es solo que... es tan difícil, aquello fue muy doloroso para los tres...- _Acto seguido, con un movimiento de varita aseguró la puerta del cuarto que compartían los tres chicos y la insonorizó recitando un extraño conjuro ruso.

_-No sé por donde empezar_.-confesó el rubio.

-_Quizá por el inicio Draquito._\- Dijo Zabini rodando los ojos pero bastante serio.- _Estaaaa bieeeen, les ayudaré._\- añadió ante el silencio de los tres.- _Pueden empezar contándome qué relación tenían con ella?.- _sugirió_._

_-Era mi todo, la luz que iluminaba mi oscuridad... -c_omenzó dramáticamente Draco pero Theo le cortó rápidamente antes de que contara una novela y Zabini terminara llorando. Pese a su reputación, el moreno era muy sensible con las historias de amor. Casi siempre que daba algún golpe bajo a alguna chica era porque algo había hecho y no quería salir herido, al menos no públicamente. De todas maneras concluyó que lloraría pero quería postergarlo lo más que pudiese.

-_Ella era o es nuestra prima, __mía y de Pansy. Como sabes, la hermana gemela de mi madre se casó con el hermano mayor de la madre de Pans. Bueno, aparte de Dimitri estaba ella, su gemela.- _comenzó el azabache.- _Y bueno, también era o es , si lo que suponemos es correcto, el primer amor, primera novia y prometida de Draco_.-añadió restándole importancia y ante la mirada indignada del platinado.

-_Era mi mejor amiga, no he vuelto a tener una amiga real desde que desapareció._\- atinó a decir la pelinegra antes de derramar una lágrima acompañada de una triste sonrisa.- _Todos la adoraban, era la niña más encantadora que hubieras imaginado. Demasiado lista, amable y cálida pero sólo con nosotros_. _Quería estar en Slytherin ¿sabes? pero tenía miedo de que el estúpido sombrero la pusiese en Ravenclaw_. _Siempre andaba regañándonos por las tonterías que hacíamos y solía arreglar los desastres antes que nos castigaran. Aquel día estábamos de vacaciones lejos de casa, en el palacio de su abuelo materno en Turquía ¿Sabías que es el sultán de Turquía mágica? __nunca habíamos ido allí y pasó aquello__..._-no pudo continuar, las lágrimas salían en grandes cantidades.

-_Aquel día pasó algo que nunca debió suceder: Dimitri, Draco y yo fastidiamos a Pansy con su comida a pesar que la última vez ella nos dió un sermón tremendo sin contar que Pans casi nos despelleja vivos. Ella no estaba con nosotros en ese momento así que armamos un gran alboroto que terminó con un episodio de magia accidental de Pans en el que nos lanzaba objetos al azar como desquiciada mientras huíamos para salvar nuestra integridad. Fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta, estábamos perdidos, corrimos tanto que nos alejamos demasiado del palacio y entramos en pánico al sabernos en el mundo muggle, en una playa cerca a las ruinas que ven los seres no mágicos. Digamos que los muggles en Turquía son algo aterradores, incluso los muggles de Gran Bretaña lo creen. De alguna manera, al cabo de unas horas ella logró encontrarnos, ella y su hermano tienen una conexión especial y supongo que fue gracias a la misma. En fin, cuando llegó tenía entre sus manos una antiquísima caja, luego supimos se la había dado su abuela, Pans estaba asustada y furiosa y lanzó accidentalmente la caja al Mar Negro, era para mí pero la esquivé, Draco la recogió pues no estaba a gran profundidad pero al momento de intentar volver fue arrastrado por una criatura, más episodios de magia espontánea no controlada, estaba asustado y enfurecido así que logre hacer levitar a Draco y Dimitri hizo que una extraña mezcla petrificara a esa cosa. Aún así Draco parecía desfallecer y pasó aquello ...- _dijo Theo con un hilo de voz.

_\- La criatura casi había logrado ahogarlo y estaba muriendo hasta que ella tuvo el gran episodio de magia espontánea, era muy poderosa, ella comenzó a brillar literalmente y todos quedamos prácticamente cegados, no sabemos lo que ocurrió exactamente pero Draco respiraba. Ella nos dijo que lo cargáramos de regreso y señaló una ruina específica: el portal del que habíamos salido. Entre los tres comenzamos a arrastrarlo cuesta arriba mientras ella fue por la caja que había dejado en la orilla. Quiso volver y aparecieron ellos, la atraparon y fue horrible, no pudimos hacer nada...-_ continuó Pansy aún llorosa.

-_Esos asquerosos muggles la ataron y se la llevaron, desperté ante el horrible espectáculo y quise correr pero no tenía fuerzas. Ella estaba muy débil para defenderse, había usado mucha magia para salvarme. Eran muchos y muy fuertes, incluso algunos llevaban armas, decían que era hija del demonio, algo así como un Señor Oscuro muggle, y que había cometido pecados, jamás olvidaré esas palabras. La dejaron inconsciente y desaparecieron. Fue muy rápido y aterrador, minutos después nuestros padres nos hallaron llorando y usaron Legeremancia para saber qué había pasado pues no podíamos hablar. Después de eso, la buscaron por toda la región pero lo único que supieron con certeza fue que quemaron a una niña por bruja en las afueras de Estambul muggle. Dimitri no la podía sentir y todos la creímos muerta después de dos años de búsqueda.- _Finalizó Draco.

_-Pero dijisteis que estaba viva_.- susurró Blaise más sereno de lo que había supuesto Theo.

-_Hoy Dimitri me envió una nota, dice que la vió y está seguro de que es ella o no la habría mandado_.- respondió Draco.

-_Vaya, qué fuerte. Ahora os entiendo. Pues yo que ustedes guardaría la esperanza, si su hermano lo dice es por algo. Podrían preguntarle más detalles acerca del encuentro o su conexión restaurada y tratar de investigar por su cuenta_.- propuso el moreno.

_-Por veces como ésta, en las que no eres un idiota completo, creo que eres medianamente listo pero luego te veo llorando por cualquier chica estúpida y se me pasa._\- dijo una más calmada y algo divertida Pansy.

_-Soy sensible que es diferente, las mujeres son seres crueles.-_ se defendió gruñendo el chico de rizos rebeldes.

-_Como sea, es una buena idea ¿No crees Draco?.-_ preguntó Theo pero el platinado no estaba más en la habitación, en algún momento se había escabullido silenciosamente_.- ¿Draco? Y ahora ¿a dónde se fue la reina del drama?_

* * *

Draco no aguantaba más, estaba al borde del llanto. Recordar aquel terrible episodio era una cosa pero relatarlo en voz alta le había afectado demasiado. Por ello, al terminar de hablar había huido silenciosamente de las mazmorras con dirección a la biblioteca.

Entró y buscó como tantas veces el estante en el que se encontraba el anuario de su madre y su tía Diane, la madre de _ella. _Verla en su etapa escolar le hacía imaginar que así se vería _ella _si no hubiese ocurrido_ aquello. _

Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al no encontrarlo en el sitio habitual. Y ésta aumentó cuando escuchó murmullos. Decidió seguir el ruido arriesgándose a ser castigado, quien sabe y era un adulto. Pero lo que halló lo dejó perplejo, no sólo encontró el anuario sino también a dos chicas que no estaban precisamente en su lista de personas favoritas: La Gryffindor acosadora y la sangresucia comelibros- insufrible sabelotodo.

No es que tuviese especial maña con la rubia cotilla. De hecho apenas se enteró de su existencia porque el curso pasado seguía a Theo a todas partes, incluso en cierto punto llegó a pensar que terminarían juntos y hasta admitía que se había resignado si sucedía, pero el chico le había dejado claras las cosas de una manera muy hiriente. Realmente no entendía bien a Theo, no era de los que utilizaba a las chicas como él o enamoradizo como Blaise, sólo que durante ese periodo parecía todo un casanova. Cuando la chica al fin le dejó en paz, volvió a ser el misántropo insufrible de siempre. La cosa con Lavender era que en sus intentos de conquista había sido la causante de varias pequeñas desgracias para el rubio, insignificantes, pero no por ello se quedaría sin represalias.

Con la castaña era un tema aparte, desde el momento que la había visto, la había detestado. Le recordaba demasiado a _ella, _tenía un _aire_ que la hacía muy similar, demasiado para su salud mental. Al principio creyó haber visto un fantasma o que el retorcido destino le había devuelto a su Ravenna pero pronto se dió cuenta que no era _ella. _No tenía aquel brillo especial en el cabello ni en la magia que hacía propio de las mujeres de su familia. Pero incluso al saber esto, en un arrebato de locura, había ordenado a Dobby investigarla. El elfo había hallado más que miles de fotografías que tenía desde bebé confirmando que era hija de muggles e incluso tenía más edad de la que se suponía que tenía _ella_.

Entonces se había dado cuenta que resultaría bastante absurdo que los asquerosos muggles que la lastimaron hubiesen decidido criarla e incluso que si lo hicieran le dieran tanto afecto ya que Dobby le había informado que Hermione los describía como padres geniales en las cartas que interceptó por orden de su padre. Si bien era muy lista y tan cálida como Raven, definitivamente _no podía ser ella_ y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Sentía que era una burla a su memoria y el hecho de que decidiera hacerse amiga de San Potty y su mascota comadreja, hacía toda la situación aún más burda y cruel al punto que la sangre le hervía cuando pensaba en ella.

Porque sí, pensaba en ella y mucho. La odiaba porque era _casi como ella. _Pero por esto mismo, muy en el fondo le gustaba más de lo que se permitiría aceptar incluso ante su propia consciencia. Después de todo, por mucho que amara a Raven, era un adolescente de carne y hueso y ella se había ido de su vida hacía ya un largo tiempo. Era este el motivo principal, además, de su maña con la castaña, le gustaba discutir con ella demasiado y sobre todo insultarla: al hacerlo, no solo calmaba sus deseos de interactuar con ella y ver el efecto que le causaba, sino que además desquitaba la culpa que sentía por olvidar a Raven a causa de esa impura.

De modo que cuando vió a tan singular par no pudo evitar hacerse notar ni mucho menos perder la oportunidad de soltarles un par de comentarios burlescos. Pero al ver qué página estaba abierta en el anuario, la furia le invadió y tomó el control de sus acciones.

-_Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí: la sangre sucia y la loca acosadora de Nott. ¿Acaso no fue suficientemente claro contigo? Veo que aún así investigas a su madre .- _dijo irónico al tiempo que señalaba el anuario abierto.

-_No es tu asunto Malfoy_.- siseó la ojimiel.- _Vámonos Lavender, si sigo un minuto más aquí me contagiará su estupidez._

La rubia asintió y se incorporó rápidamente saliendo de escena, la castaña intentó seguirla pero el platinado le agarró fuertemente del brazo. ¿Quién se creía que era para investigar a la madre de su amada Ravenna? O quizás ella sabía algo, era una locura pero quizá...

_-¿Qué tramas Granger?¿Qué tanto sabes de ..?.- _siseó amenazante y con desesperación contenida pero se detuvo al observar la confundida y atónita expresión de la chica.

_-Suéltame, me haces daño._\- Suplicó la castaña, atemorizada ante su fuerza bruta. O Granger era realmente buena como actriz o realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea, se decantó por la segunda opción. La soltó bruscamente. Y sin mediar otra palabra la chica se alejó corriendo, sostenía una capa horriblemente fea y algo más en el otro brazo pero no le dió tiempo para fijarse. Lo que sí pudo observar con claridad fueron sus largas y torneadas piernas femeninas sutilmente bronceadas. Bufó regañándose a sí mismo por la dirección de sus pensamientos y sus estúpidas hormonas.

-_Estúpida impura._\- murmuró.

Llego hasta donde momentos antes habían estado ambas chicas y cogió el libro tirado en el piso. Después de un suave _"lumus"_ buscó la página donde estaban Diane y Leta y no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud existente con Granger. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejo llevar por la profunda tristeza y frustración que sentía. Sentía amarga la boca mientras lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente pero esta vez era distinto. Habían posibilidades de que estuviese viva y si era así no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Él se lo había prometido y un Malfoy nunca rompe las promesas.

* * *

_**N.A: Chan chan chan... ¿Que os pareció? Fue algo terrible, lo admito pero incluso en la actualidad, algunos grupos radicales en diversos países (con mayor frecuencia en Medio Oriente y África) siguen practicando la famosa "cacería de brujas" aún cuando los acusados son niños pequeños. ¿Qué le habrá hecho Marietta al sensible Zabini? Mi bello Draco llora solo porque es un Malfoy y los Malfoy no lloran xd. El porqué de que a pesar de que todos se dan cuenta que es parecida os lo daré a medida que la historia vaya tomando forma. Recién ha transcurrido un día en el presente pero ya habrá tiempo para el resto. Gracias por su apoyo, dejen reviews si desean que haga un capítulo de algo en específico o si no les quedo claro algo y si desean, os leo. Estaré actualizando más pronto de lo que esperan.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb.**_


	9. Colores

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

_Lunes, septiembre 20 de 1993_

La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba tan alborotada de costumbre, Ron engullía tanta comida como podía mientras, junto a Harry, charlaba animadamente con Seamus Finnigan sobre quidditch. Extrañamente ni Hermione ni Lavender habían bajado aún, quizá era porque tenían Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas a primera hora y Hagrid no solía ser severo con respecto a la puntualidad pensó el pelirrojo. Justo en ese momento las chicas aparecieron bastante agitadas.

-_ Herms, al fin te apareces, por un momento creí que no bajarías a desayunar._\- dijo Harry

\- _Gracías a Merlín llegamos a tiempo para comer algo al menos_.- suspiró Hermione.- _Mi estúpido despertador_ _parece haberse averiado y no hay quién despierte a Lavender._

_-Dfebgfegríasg confsegherir ufgo mádfgicko Hefrmgs .- Recomendó Ron mientras masticaba dos empanadas de calabaza y se metía una tercera en la boca._

_-Qué asco!.- _Lavender arrugó la nariz mientras quitaba un trozo de comida escupida por Ron de su plato con crepés de cereza y crema batida _.- Necesitas clases de etiqueta y buenos modales en la mesa.- _dijo fulminando al pelirrojo._\- ahora no podré comer mis crepés, tienen tu saliva!_

_-Ron, no deberías hablar mientras comes, no es de buena educación.- _reprochó la castaña y antes de que el pelirrojo contestara agregó.- _Y ni te atrevas a abrir la boca hasta que termines de tragar tu comida._

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y atraer el plato de la rubia dispuesto a comerse los crepés. Lavender bufó ante esto y tomó un tazón de fruta picada y un rollo de canela. La castaña, por otro lado cogió un vaso de zumo de manzana y unas tostadas en las que luego untó mantequilla de maní, realmente tenía poco apetito o más bien carecía de este pero sabía que tenía que alimentarse bien.

* * *

Salieron cinco minutos antes del primer periodo rumbo a la clase que compartían con las serpientes y al llegar Hermione sintió una fría mirada clavada en ella. Al voltear la cabeza se encontró con los ojos grises del príncipe Slytherin que la observaban con diversión y aversión, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar lo sucedido en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada y volteaba a platicar con sus resto de la clase pasó sin inconvenientes, bueno, exceptuando las muecas de asco de los Slytherin al ver las criaturas que Hagrid había traído y las burlas que dirigían hacia el semi-gigante cada vez que cometía un exabrupto durante la clase.

La clase de adivinación era más bien para Hermione una tortura, no entendía como era posible que unas líneas en tu cuerpo determinaran tu destino( es más, casi todas eran iguales para ella) pero Lavender parecía estar bastante enfrascada en la labor, trataba de decirle su destino y se vió excesivamente confundida al reconocer "ciertos detalles".

-_Profesora! No lo entiendo, se supone que esto es imposible, ella no puede haber vuelto a nacer._\- argumentó la rubia señalando algo en la palma de su amiga que a diferencia de ella trataba de no quedarse dormida.

\- _Oh por Circe! Esto es ... Bueno, no siempre podemos comprender, esto es algo que la señorita Granger deberá descubrir por sí misma. Por otro lado, veo que tienes talento con esto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor._

_\- A qué se refiere?.- _preguntó curiosa la castaña.

_-Pequeña, me gustaría resolver tus dudas pero temo que, al ser extremadamente extrañas las líneas, hacerlo podría alterar tu futuro. Sólo espero que seas fuerte y lo suficientemente cauta cuando te enfrentes al destino._

Hermione la miró como si le hubiese crecido un cuerno en la cara. Detestaba aquella clase y realmente estaba frustrada con Trelawney, de seguro eran tonterías suyas, después de todo, la adivinación era una ciencia muy poco confiable. De modo que decidió restarle importancia al pequeño incidente, no estaba dispuesta a inquietarse por una tontería y trató de guiarse, en vano, por los libros de quiromancia que había llevado al leer la mano de su amiga.

-_Me rindo, no sé cómo haces para ser tan natural al hacer esto._\- le susurró Hermione a Lavender.

_-Debes despejar tu mente Hermy, no pienses demasiado y siente el aura de cada línea al tocarla._

Pero para la pragmática castaña no pensar en hacer algo era casi imposible así que se rindió y fue milagrosamente salvada por la campana. Quién lo diría: Hermione Granger estaba feliz, realmente feliz, de que una clase hubiese terminado.

Cuando salieron de la clase, Fay Dunbar y Parvati Patil arrastraron a Lavender para contarle "las últimas noticias" mientras bajaban las escaleras, a Hermione no le interesaba mucho así que se unió a Harry y Ron camino al Gran Comedor.

_-En serio Herms, el destino de Harry es extraño, su línea de vida tiene una brecha, quizá se convierta un fantasma de Hogwarts. O podría reencarnar en una criatura ¿Qué crees que sería? ¿Un topo o un tejón?.- argumentaba Ron ante la mirada disgustada del - niño - que - vivió._

_\- Mmm... No lo imagino de fantasma, aunque quizá así podría terminar liado con Myrttle.- _rió la chica_.- yo diría que mas bien sería un búho, no sé por qué siempre me ha recordado a uno, quizá por que los muggles siempre los dibujan con gafas circulares iguales a las d__e Harry._

_-¿Es en serio? ¿tú también, Mione?.-_dijo indignado el azabache.- _Yo no he mencionado tu casi inexistente línea amorosa Ronald, aún si muero mi vida amorosa seguirá siendo mejor que la tuya. _Ron se puso del color de su cabello.

_-Touché, pobres mis amigos, qué terribles destinos .- _dijo sarcásticamente.- _Si saben que son tonterías ¿no?_

_-Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo Lavender a ti? La profesora dijo que tenía talento cuando nos estaba supervisando.- _preguntó más relajado Harry.

_-Oh nada, no me quiso decir así que podéis olvidarlo._

Llegaron a su mesa y Ron comenzó a devorar la comida con tal concentración que ignoraba la mayoría de palabras que decían sus compañeros a excepción de cuando se trataba de quidditch. Oliver llamó a Harry a almorzar con el equipo para ver algo del entrenamiento y este le dirigió una disculpa con la mirada a su amiga quien con un movimiento condescendiente de mano le indicó que no había problema, Hermione no tenía demasiada hambre así que optó por servirse un poco de ensalada de papas y un trozo de _cordon bleu _que no demoró en terminar. Aún quedaban cuarenta minutos así que optó por subir a su habitación para cambiar sus libros de la mañana por los de la tarde.

* * *

Después de introducir los libros de transformaciones, pociones y DCAO en su bolso, la chica buscó algunos dulces en su mesita de noche pero al abrir el primer cajón su vista pasó a centrarse en el objeto que le había provocado insomnio. El delicado espejo seguía allí, tan transparente como la primera vez que lo había visto pero con las iniciales _R.M.B. _grabadas en el mango. La curiosidad pudo más y se atrevió a mirarse de nuevo pero no pasó nada hasta que entraron Parvati Patil y Fay Dumbar, la primera evidentemente angustiada y la segunda a punto de vomitar. Hermione se quedó helada al mirarlas pues lo había hecho a través del bendito espejo y lo que veía era extraño: Parvati emitía un aura naranja y Fay una verde oscuro tornándose a gris.

-_¿Qué ha pasado Parvati?.- preguntó apenas pudo._

_\- Esas detestables Ravenclaw.- _comenzó Parvati_.- Marietta y Emily le han dado algo a Fay, estoy segura.- _a medida que la ira en la voz de la chica se hacía notar, su aura se tornaba más rojiza.

_\- ¿Por qué atacarían a Fay? Ella es de las que mejor se lleva con los de las otras casas..._

_-Justamente por eso, Blaise Zabini le había pedido unos apuntes y ella se los dió porque es su amiga. Ella ni siquiera lo considera más que eso, es más, la única razón de su amistad es la obsesión de ambos por el quidditch y sucede lo mismo con casi todos los jugadores del colegio! Pero noooo, las descerebradas esas se pusieron histéricas y le reclamaron en el cambio de clases... pensé que no harían nada pero míranos aquí.- _terminó con voz preocupada.

Hermione asintió mientras observaba cómo de un brillante naranja rojizo, el aura de la Patil ahora era más similar al beige. Ciertamente si su teoría era correcta aquel espejo mostraba ¿el aura en colores? Ya después se ocuparía de saciar por completo su curiosidad. Por ahora lo primordial era ayudar a su compañera.

_-Venga, llevémosla a la enfermería_ .- dijo la castaña mientras se colgaba el bolso y guardaba el espejo en él apenas escucho que Fay había abierto el caño para limpiarse después de devolver su almuerzo.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey le suministraba algunas pociones a Fay mientras Parvati le tomaba de la mano. Hermione no pudo con la curiosidad y sacó el espejito disimuladamente apuntando a la enfermera y a Fay, observó que la mujer poseía un aura azul celeste casi turquesa y cómo poco a poco el aura de Fay se tornaba de un verdusco grisáceo a un vivo verde lima. Sonrió, había descubierto que el color del aura era diferente para cada persona y solo variaba en tonalidades. Miró su reloj de pulsera, guardó el curioso objeto y apresuró a Parvati pues no debían llegar tarde a la clase de Mcgonagall.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más, Harry había visto el espejo mientras la chica quería descubrir el color de cada alumno pero al parecer el no podía ver nada más que el reflejo de la castaña así que sólo le había preguntado si había sido un regalo de cumpleaños.

El aura de Ron era tan roja como su pelo, el de Harry, del color de sus ojos y el de Lavender era rosa. Si lo pensaba bien, cada color era realmente acertado para sus personalidades. Se preguntaba de qué color sería el de ella pero era en vano intentar descubrirlo.

Cuando tuvieron DCAO, la castaña pudo admirar el aura verde aqua de Parkinson, un color único sin lugar a dudas, antes de que el profesor Lupín recogiese los pergaminos que había encargado la semana pasada y los pusiera a prueba con hechizos defensivos básicos de los anteriores cursos que debían perfeccionar antes de llevar los nuevos en parejas de casas distintas. A Lavender y Harry no les fue tan mal pues les tocaron Tracey Davies y Theodore Nott que eran bastante tolerables en comparación de otros de sus compañeros, ella y Ron no tuvieron tanta suerte pues los emparejaron con Parkinson y Zabini. A pesar de sus prejuicios iniciales, la chica se limitó a trabajar lo indicado por Lupin a quien parecía tener cierto respeto. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Ron hizo mal un hechizo y tanto Blaise como Draco se burlaron sonoramente haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

-_Chicos, basta, concentraos_.- ordenó el profesor y ante la atónita mirada de algunos, Draco obedeció sin rechistar.

Lupin se acercó a donde practicaban Pansy y ella.

_-¿Te he dicho que cada día eres más idéntica a tu madre_?.- preguntó sonriente el profesor.

_-Sólo cada vez que nos encontramos_.- respondió Pansy con una sonrisa sincera ante la atónita Hermione.

\- _Y también igual de talentosa, sus ejecuciones son perfectas señoritas_.- dijo mirando esta vez a ambas chicas.- _Diez puntos para Slytherin y otros diez para Gryffindor._

-_Usted también tiene talento señorita..._

_\- Granger, Hermione Granger_

_\- Oh! ¿es hija de muggles?.- _sonó algo ¿decepcionado?_.-¿Sabe? me recuerda bastante a una amiga..._

_-Así es señor, muchas gracias.- _contestó ante la mueca de disgusto de Pansy.

-_Pueden irse, ustedes también._\- dijo señalando a las parejas conformadas por Potter - Nott, Malfoy - Thomas y Dunbar (que lucía recuperada)- Greengrass.- _El resto seguid practicando que aún no lo lográis._

Estaba preguntándole a Fay por su estado de salud mientras se alejaban del aula cuando Zabini las detuvo y le pidió disculpas.

-_Eh Fay!, tu amiga me dijo que la idiota de Edgecombe te hizo algo ¿Estás bien? Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas pero te prometo que esto no se quedará así. _

_-Ya estoy bien Blaise, a decir verdad son sólo sospechas de Parvati. No hagas nada estúpido por favor, te castigarán y no tendré pareja de apuestas en los partidos.- respondió Fay haciendo un puchero.- ¿Cómo conseguiré dinero para mi nueva Saeta de fuego? _

_-Está bien camarada, lo que digas.- _dijo revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente_.- Aunque si sabes que si me lo pidieses te la regalaría ¿no?_

_-Perdón por la intromisión Zabini, pero si buscas ayuda al vengarte de esas arpías cuenta conmigo, claro si no te doy tanto asco.-_dijo la castaña_.-nadie sospecharía de la alumna más correcta._ Fay rió un poco ante la proposición y la cara de Blaise que había olvidado que no estaban solos y la miraba con curiosidad_._

_\- Blaise no piensa así de los muggles, vale, no tanto.- _Añadió ante la mirada de reproche del moreno.

_\- Lo que sea ¿Estás segura come- libros?_

_\- Al cien por ciento._

_\- Perfecto, te enviaré una nota. Ahora me tengo que ir, me estoy demorando mucho "en el baño". Granger.- _Movió la cabeza a modo de despedida y mirando a Fay le mandó un beso volado_.-Adiós mi solecito.- _canturreó alejándose.

-_¿Siempre es así?.- _preguntó una anonadada Hermione, nunca imaginó que Zabini pudiese ser tan amable.

-_La mayoría de veces con la gente que le agrada. Claro, si eres su presa es mucho más encantador._\- rió Fay.- _es uno de mis mejores amigos pero bastante promiscuo, yo creo que está enamorado del amor._

Hermione se quedó pensando en todas las veces que había pensado que Blaise Zabini era un ser frívolo que sólo usaba a las mujeres guiada por los rumores. Se avergonzó de sí misma por haberle prejuzgado. Bajaron al Gran comedor y comenzaron a servirse las deliciosas tartas dulces que estaban dispuestas en las mesas junto a Parvati, Harry y Dean. Al poco rato se les unieron Lavender y Ron que tenía cara de frustración.

\- _Herms! lo he logrado!.-_ chilló la rubia.- _Desde el curso pasado creí que jamás lograría perfeccionar el hechizo pero lo hice! No todos pudieron.-_ añadió mirando a Ronald.- _pero yo sí y es gracias a ti._

La castaña sonrió y siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

**_N.A.: ¿Y bien? Ahora saben el secreto del espejo ... En primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia a pesar que dejé de actualizar . En segundo lugar, LO SIENTOOO, estuve entregando ensayos para la universidad y esta semana es mi última semana de exámenes. En verdad estoy en otra si me entienden pero quiero que sepan que tengo un par de capítulos en proceso y otros terminados que vienen más adelante. Espero les haya gustado. Y díganme qué capítulo publico primero: La verdadera familia de Hermione/ Ravenna y su reacción ante su pérdida o cómo ella logró sobrevivir y por qué el cofre es tan importante. _**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb. _**


	10. Nadie toca al solecito de Zabini

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

Si había una serpiente casanova por excelencia en el castillo era Blaise Zabini. No importaba que apenas cursara tercer año, las féminas siempre habían caído ante sus encantos italianos. Eran quizá aquellos misteriosos ojos negros o los traviesos rizos que caían desordenadamente sobre su frente. Era un muchacho bastante apuesto y lo sabía, había aprendido el arte de la seducción desde muy pequeño ya que su madre era muy probablemente la mujer más seductora de Inglaterra.

De niño fue bastante inexpresivo y arisco, su padre murió cuando él nació heredándole así una enorme fortuna de la que su madre sólo podía tocar el diez por ciento hasta que él cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Quizá fue la mezquindad de su primer marido que la motivó a volver a casarse prontamente y comenzó a dejarle solo apenas pudo tomar leche de fórmula mágica.

Alika Zabini fue para Blaise una madre ausente, siempre fuera de la mansión al igual que sus maridos. Cuando era más pequeño el segundo de ellos, después de su padre, trató de ser una figura paterna y se encariñó con él. Fueron tiempos felices pero murió abruptamente después de cuatro años, cuando tenía seis. De hecho, fue el que más duró, los otros nunca duraban más de un par de años, Alika decía que era una maldición que su padre le había lanzado antes de morir pero él tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Después de la muerte del único marido de su madre que había llegado a querer, ella estuvo más presente en su vida y por un momento ingenuamente creyó que sería la madre que nunca fue pero pronto se dió cuenta que sólo lo hacía para enseñarle a manipular y seducir de modo que pudiese usarlo para lograr sus propios objetivos. A pesar de la revelación se obligaba a creer que ella, en el fondo, lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

A los ocho, su querida _bambinaia_ Alessia murió abruptamente y Blaise lloró por una mujer por primera vez. Alessia era joven, calculaba que sólo un par de años mayor que su madre, aunque a ella no le caía bien la mujer. Alessia le había dado todo el amor que su madre le había negado y probablemente le había salvado de ser un ser lleno de resentimientos y odio.

Poco después se hizo oficial la desaparición del entonces marido de su madre y ella decidió cambiar de aires para cerrar ciclos ya que_ "nada más los ataba a Italia"__, _como había dicho Alika. Al día siguiente se trasladaron a Inglaterra y dejaron el pasado atrás.

Fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños número diez que conoció a Draco y Pans ya que Alika había invitado a sus padres por ser socios de su nuevo marido. Al principio se mostraron ariscos pero luego se dieron cuenta de que cargaban con un gran pesar del que no querían hablar y se trataron cordialmente. Gracias a la encantadora personalidad de Alika, los adultos habían estrechado lazos y comenzaron a frecuentarse haciendo que Blaise forjara un estrecho lazo con Draco, Pansy y posteriormente Theo y Dimitri.

Cuando entraron a Hogwarts y se convirtieron en compañeros de habitación, se volvieron mejores amigos y el moreno les contó sobre su infancia cuando su entonces padrastro murió repentinamente en un accidente y tuvo una crisis. Sin embargo; ellos siempre se habían negado a hablar de _"aquello"_ y de _"ella". Hasta ahora..._

Después de oír su historia no sabía qué decir, una cosa era saber que un ser querido estaba en el más allá y otra muy distinta no saber si está allí o no y vivir con la angustia e incertidumbre a diario. No sabía cómo pero se había jurado ayudarlos a encontrarla _viva o muerta_.

* * *

Para Blaise, Fay Dunbar era más que una Gryffindor, ella se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas (junto a Pansy) y ocupaba un pedestal a sus ojos. La había conocido comprando cromos de quidditch en el Callejón Diagon, ambos querían uno especial y pelearon por él, al punto que al final había terminado roto y sus madres les habían obligado a visitarse para hacer las paces antes de empezar la escuela. Por supuesto, Alika lo creía conveniente ya que Fay era hija de un influyente político y por ende, sangre pura. Lo que no sabía era que su tía materna favorita se había casado con uno y Fay conocía bastantes cosas acerca de los muggles aunque su padre no lo supiese por lo que durante sus visitas le había contado secretamente aquello y el prometió no decírselo a nadie. Aunque fueron a casas distintas, la obsesión por el quidditch de Fay y la predilección de Blaise por las apuestas los habían unido a tal punto que siempre conseguían galeones extras por medio de apuestas ilícitas en el colegio.

Fay había hecho que sus prejuicios contra los muggles se vinieran abajo, (claro, no todos sabían aquello). Ella era de las pocas personas que sabía de sus altas expectativas en el plano amoroso con respecto al sexo opuesto y que bajo esa fachada rompecorazones estaba el chico enamoradizo que era. Había sido Fay la que le había consolado tantas veces, incluso aquella vez cuando estuvo tan insoportable que nadie quería hablarle y no tuvo más remedio que pegarle con una bludger de juguete para que reaccionara. Así como también él la había consolado cuando aquel estúpido de Dean Thomas la rechazó porque le gustaba Angelina Johnson. Eran como hermanos, los que jamás habían tenido por ser hijos únicos y era ese el motivo principal de que Blaise Zabini estuviese tan cabreado: nadie se metía con Fay.

No era nuevo que él dejase a alguna chica, de hecho, lo máximo que había durado con alguna era un par de semanas. Marietta era sólo una más que no había cumplido sus expectativas, una lástima que fuese tan bonita pero tan superficial y vana a la vez. ¿Qué había hecho? Había presumido de tenerlo"comiendo de la mano"con sus amigas justo cuando él iba a buscarla. Pensó que la suerte le sonreía cuando Applebee recurrió a él para quitarse de encima a Diggory y no lo pensó dos veces, terminaron sus relaciones y quedaron como "amigos con beneficios". Fay le había insistido en que era una mala idea provocarla pero jamás creyó que su ex, aquella que le rogaba para volver mientras le brotaban lágrimas de cocodrilo con naturalidad, actuaría de manera tan baja intentando dañar a su solecito, como le llamaba de cariño. Maldita Marietta, estúpida Emily, se iban a enterar, plañirían bajo su venganza y más aún ahora que una inesperada aliada se había ofrecido a hacer el trabajo sucio- o parte de él-, nadie sospecharía nunca de Hermione Granger alias la insufrible sabelotodo.

* * *

El inútil de Weasley no había logrado realizar los hechizos del todo bien por lo que se quedó hasta el final de la clase. Al bajar al Gran Comedor echó un vistazo a Fay y sonrió de lado al verla charlar alegremente con sus amigas.

-_Te gusta_.- le dijo Pansy, no era una pregunta, sonaba a sentencia.

_-No, no es así, la quiero tanto como a ti.-_ le respondió el moreno. Pansy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-_ Ya_.- fue su escueta respuesta antes de enfrascarse en el pie asustado de cerezas explosivas que tenía en su plato.

\- _Theo, necesito que me hagas un favor..._

_-¿Es sobre tu ex?.- _respondió el ojiazul con curiosidad.

_\- Sí y creo que alguien nos ayudará _

_\- Dudo que sea Draco, ha estado huraño todo el día._

Siguieron con la cena y bajaron juntos a las mazmorras llevándole un gran sandwich de pavo a su amigo.

* * *

Apenas entraron en la sala común quedaron en shock, Astoria Greengrass estaba encima de Draco besándolo con ímpetu.

-_Pero qué cojones te pasa!_.- Pansy chilló.- _Si sabes que esta mocosa no es ella ¿verdad?_

Draco se detuvo y apartó a Astoria un momento

-_ Tory no es una mocosa, nació en el 81 y es el amor de mi vida Pansy, me casaré con ella y tendremos un hijo llamado Scorpius y una niña llamada Lyla así que deja de decir tonterías. Ella se fue, me dejó y ahora Tory me cuida y yo a ella.- _Pansy los miró con asco y corrió a su habitación.

_\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?.-_ rugió Blaise antes de salir seguido de Theo pensando que había sido el peor día de su vida escolar: habían lastimado a sus dos mejores amigas en cuestión de horas.

_-Hay algo raro._\- dijo Theo.- _creo que deberíamos contarle a Severus, puede que esté bajo el efecto de una poción, ya sabes que Astoria está obsesionada con él..._

Blaise se tranquilizó y acompañó a su amigo al despacho de Snape, quien al oír la historia maldijo por lo bajo y les dijo que se encargaría. Mientras salían de allí Blaise le comentó acerca de su vengativo plan maestro y juntos se escabulleron hasta la lechucería amarrándole una nota al águila de Theo. Después bajaron sonrientes y al llegar a su sala común se encontraron a un perturbado Draco que se agarraba la cabeza, una llorosa Astoria y un furioso Snape. No necesitaron una orden para correr hacia su habitación, su jefe de casa era terrorífico.

Apenas entraron un escarabajo encantado de papel se convirtió en la respuesta que esperaban y Blaise rió por su vengativo plan. Pobre, pobre Marietta fue el último pensamiento del moreno antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Un chillido estruendoso alertó a los estudiantes de la casa de las águilas. Provenía del cuarto de las chicas más populares de cuarto año. Poco después bajaron unas muy calvas y apestosas Marietta y Emily rumbo a la enfermería siendo consoladas por una Cho bastante aliviada de haberse quedado dormida aquella mañana, no tenían un gramo de maquillaje en el rostro e iban en pijamas. Aquello parecía ser una venganza bastante cruel. Poco después se enteraron que toda su ropa estaba cubierta de un líquido asqueroso muy difícil de sacar y su maquillaje había sido botado por toda la sala común y cayeron en cuenta de que habí una nota que decía _"sus sujetadores con relleno están metidos en los baúles de algunos chicos_". Casi todos los Ravenclaw corrieron a sus habitaciones a comprobar si era cierto, al cabo de un rato algunos volvieron con las prendas como trofeo y se armó un gran revuelo hasta que su jefe de casa decidió intervenir. Jamás supieron quiénes eran los responsables, Marietta decía que Blaise la había amenazado al igual que Fay pero ambos tenían una sólida coartada: Fay estaba jugando gobstones en la sala común y el mismísimo Severus había visto a Zabini entrar en su habitación antes de las 8:30 y era consiente que había permanecido allí hasta el día siguiente pues se había quedado observando que su ahijado recobrara los sentidos después de haber bebido _Amortentia_ hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Padma y Parvati les había abierto la puerta a Hermione y Lavender en la madrugada, no era extraño que las gemelas durmiesen juntas. Mientras la tranquila Padma escondía el maquillaje y fabricaba la nota para que nadie pudiese reconocer la caligrafía, Parvati y Lavender escondían los sujetadores en los baúles y Hermione mezclaba sin dejar huella el shampoo y lociones con poción depiladora y apestante líquido para jardinería. Una vez "hecho el trabajo", las Gryffindor salieron sigilosamente escondidas bajo la capa invisible y sin despertar al cuadro.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estallaba en barullos, había sido una noche agitada.

-_ Le dió Amortentia! Pobre Malfoy! Dicen que sigue descansando y Astoria ha sido severamente castigada lo que es una lástima porque era una buena fuente.- _cotilleaba Lavender

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Malfoy envenenado con Amortentia?.-_ preguntó una chica y la rubia asintió.

\- _A que no sabéis la última_.- dijo una Parvati fingiendo sorpresa.- _Ayer me quedé con Padma como sabéis y al despertar encontramos un alboroto, les jugaron una broma muy pesada a Marietta y Emily! Están calvas! Su maquillaje estaba escondido en toda la sala común, era bastante costoso, yo sólo cogí este labial guinda, otras chicas estuvieron peleando por el resto. Pero lo más penoso fue que sus sujetadores estaban escondidos en los baúles de los chicos y a que no saben su secreto: usan relleno! Debieron haber fastidiado mucho a alguien pero aún no saben quien lo hizo._

Las chicas cuchicheaban furiosamente, todo el mundo sabía de la desgracia de las Ravenclaw y eso de algun modo había dejado en un segundo plano al incidente de Draco y Astoria. En la mesa de las serpientes, Blaise bebía sonriente su zumo de manzana y pepino orgulloso del buen trabajo de la Gryffindor, Fay le dio una mirada divertida y meneó la cabeza, él le respondió con un guiño.

Dumbledore dió unas palabras de advertencia en cuanto al uso de pociones indebidas como la Amortentia y sobre que no debían provocar a sus compañeros si no querían bromas pesadas como las que habían sido hechas contra las chicas de cuarto año, finalmente mencionó que si encontraban al autor o autores les impondrían severos castigos. Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando el director le guiñó el ojo al decir esto último. Ese viejo sabía todo pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que no la iba a delatar. Quizá... Sacó el espejito y lo miró a través de él, su aura era blanca, casi como un halo de luz. En eso entraron las lechuzas con _El Profeta_ y una edición miniatura del libro que Lavender le regaló: sólo tenía un personaje sin descripción, a algunos les había tocado masculino y a otros femenino, bajo la imagen decía _"Adivináis qué maestro de Hogwarts es?_" En el reverso un montón de imágenes pequeñas con las caras de todos los personajes que el libro prometía. Inmediatamente causó sensación, los muchachos definitivamente querían ver a sus profesores en su época escolar y no tardaron en pedir el libro completo. Al ver el mini libro a Snape casi le da un ataque, Minerva estaba azorada: quería que la tierra la tragase e Irma Pince revolvía nerviosamente su comida, el único que reía orgulloso era el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

_-Muchachos, a quienes compren el libro les daré cinco puntos extra. Sólo tienen que dejar esta pequeña tarjeta con su nombre y casa en el buzón habilitado en mi despacho. Recuerden que sólo se considerará un libro por alumno_.- anunció el director mostrándoles un ejemplar que acababa de sacar de su túnica. Los profesores le miraron con indignación.

-_¿Albus, sabías de esto?.- preguntó Mcgonagall_

_\- Claro que sí Minerva, ustedes dieron su autorización cuando perdieron la apuesta contra la señorita Brown, personalmente la idea me pareció maravillosa y viendo lo guapo que me veo no le veo inconveniente a hacerle algo de publicidad. Además es una forma de alentar a los alumnos a leer._

Snape gruñó, nunca debió hacer esa maldita apuesta, ahora todos verían a aquel adolescente con el cabello amarrado en una coleta por obra de Lily. Maldita sea, maldita Lily por haberle peinado, maldito Lucius por haberle fotografiado, maldita Brown por haberse hecho con la fotografía, maldito Albus por hacer propaganda y maldita suerte la suya.

* * *

_**N.A.: Me decidí por este capítulo que tenía a medias, espero que os guste. Mi pregunta es si quieren que empareje a Blaise con alguien en especial, os leo.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherrry Bomb.**_


	11. Las gemelas Lestrange

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

_Miércoles, junio 1 de 1966, 11:26 a.m., Estambul_

_Captaban las miradas de todo aquel que se cruzase con ellas. Tal vez porque una era la copia exactamente igual de hermosa que la otra. Quizá por las brillantes mechas doradas que resaltaban en sus trenzas color miel y rizos sobre la frente o por la peculiaridad de sus orbes: hipnotizante azul profundo y ámbar con destellos dorados._

Caminaban sincronizadas y con gráciles movimientos, agarradas del brazo y enfundadas en preciosos _Uç etek y shalvars_ a juego con sus ojos respectivamente y bordados en hilos de oro y plata, al igual que los pequeños gorros con piedras preciosas que llevaban bajo aquellos pañuelos de seda transparentes que su abuela les había obsequiado y túnicas a medida importadas de _Twilfitt y Tatting_.

Detrás estaban su niñera y su mayordomo llevando el equipaje de ambas. Las niñas sabían que aquel sería el último día que los verían, no importaba cuánto rogasen a sus padres para que aquellos squibs siguieran junto a ellas. Su padre les había explicado que ellos también tenían derecho a formar su propia familia, nana Safiye estaba esperando un horrible bebé arrugado como el de su tía Aygün, además Pete había comprado una finca en el mundo muggle así que habían decidido marcharse.

No era usual que mostraran sus emociones abiertamente, incluso eran contadas las veces que habían reflejado rastros de las mismas en sus rostros a lo largo de sus diez años de vida. Diane se detuvo y Leta la imitó, ambas voltearon a ver a esos squibs que tanto querían y les sonrieron sincera y abiertamente como despedida, Diane le regaló a Guiselle un relicario en forma de ojo protector que sacó del bolsillo y Leta le entregó un pequeño sonajero mágico _"para cuando salga la cosa que cargas" _le había dicho arrugando graciosamente la nariz. A Safiye se le empañaron los ojos y las abrazó sin previo aviso, llenándolas de calidez por última vez.

Las niñas suspiraron un "Adiós" que en realidad no sólo iba dirigida hacia ellos sino a todo el mundo que habían conocido hasta entonces, se despedían de la Estambul mágica, sus costumbres y la familia que conocían. Acto seguido subieron al tren donde las esperaban sus padres: Rabastan y Guizem Lestrange. Juntos recorrieron un largo pasillo antes de entrar en un compartimento bastante lujoso en el que había una mesa puesta y una carta flotando con el menú además de revistas y libros variados en una estantería empotrada. Se sentaron y el tren comenzó a levitar iniciando así su marcha.

Rodolphus comenzó a contarles sobre Inglaterra pues sabía que, a pesar de que no habían emitido sonido alguno, sus pequeñas cabecitas estaban llenas de preguntas. En el fondo, ansiaba volver a su hogar, aquel hogar del que irónicamente había huido hacía ya doce años con la finalidad de recorrer el mundo. Más irónico había sido que en una de sus primeras paradas hubiese conocido a una encantadora muchacha turca de cautivadores ojos miel con la que compartía un ancestro y se hubiese enamorado perdidamente renunciando así a sus fantasías de trotamundo. Con mucho temor envió una carta después de años y la añorada respuesta hizo que pronto hiciera maletas: Su madre estaba más que satisfecha pues no se había casado mal (en referencia al estatus social y sanguíneo de su esposa) y había sentado cabeza, en otras palabras, Inglaterra les esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras el hombre hablaba y las pequeñas escuchaban curiosas, Guizem estaba inquieta. No es que nunca hubiese visitado Inglaterra, de hecho, era de sus ciudades favoritas. Era la diferencia cultural lo que la ponía ansiosa, temía que sus niñas criadas al estilo turco, fueran incapaces de adaptarse a la fría tradición inglesa. Temía que fuesen incapaces de socializar y se encerraran aún más en el pequeño mundo construido por ambas.

* * *

_Domingo, julio 3 de 1966, Londres_

Había pasado más de un mes desde su llegada, al principio no había sencillo adaptarse a las arcaicas tradiciones pero su abuela paterna había hecho un gran trabajo enseñándoles. Eso y que tanto ellas como su madre eran bastante listas, aprendían rápido y sencillamente destilaban encanto cuando se lo proponían. Fue de esta manera que se introdujeron a la sociedad mágica londinense, entre tardes de té con las viejas amigas de su abuela, en algún punto ya todo el mundo sabía de su existencia.

Aquel día era su onceavo cumpleaños y su abuela había organizado una fiesta a la que asistirían los nietos de sus viejas amigas e hijos de conocidas que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad. Nunca habían tenido amigos, nunca les interesó porque siempre pensaron que bastaba con la otra y su abuelo materno lo había preferido de esa manera así que les resultaba bastante intrigante.

Ataviadas en elegantes vestidos azul del bígaro flotante y con el cabello recogido con cintas persas de hebras plateadas bajaron al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Su madre, del brazo de su padre, se movía por el lugar enfundada en un ostentoso vestido turco rojo. Los presentes quedaron extasiados por su belleza y encanto, el proceso había terminado con la sociedad londinense aprobando su integración.

En medio de la fiesta, una lechuza blanca hizo su ingreso y dejó dos cartas provenientes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería anunciando su aceptación al mismo. Su abuelo abrió la correspondencia y las miró orgulloso antes de arrastrarlas donde se encontraban otros pequeños.

\- _Hola, mi nombre es Alecto. Soy un año mayor que vosotras. Mi madre me dijo que fuera amable y les ofreciera mi amistad sin preguntar pero en verdad quiero saber. ¿Es verdad que en Turquía degollan a los muggles y conservan sus cabezas como trofeo? Aquí solo hacemos eso con los elfos que se portan mal.- _informó confidente una rubia poco agraciada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- _Déjalas en paz Alecto, ellas son bonitas y refinadas. No creo que quieran oír acerca de esas cosas, no parecen raras como tú._\- gruñó un muchacho mayor que habían visto junto a su primo Rodolphus de quince años, Amycus, si la memoria no les fallaba, amable pero bastante superficial pensaron.

Un platinado de ojos grises y un rubio cenizo de orbes color olivo las arrastraron de repente con dirección al salón de té haciéndoles señas para que guardaran silencio.

-_Es mejor si se mantienen alejadas Alecto, suele ser bastante problemática- _dijo el ojigris_\- Por cierto, soy Lucius Malfoy para servirles y él es Perseus Parkinson_\- añadió.

-_Diane Lestrange_ -contestó la ojimiel tendiendo el dorso de la mano para los protocolos.

-_Leta Lestrange_\- secundó la ojiazul imitando a su hermana.

-_Un placer señoritas,¿Este año entráis a Hogwarts?, yo entraré al segundo curso pero Lucius nació a principios de septiembre y será su primer curso._

-_Oh, es bueno saber que habrán rostros familiares. Realmente aún no estamos del todo acostumbradas a la cultura occidental_.- respondió Diane.

-_Será un placer fraternizar con ustedes, ¿Es muy diferente de donde vienen?_\- preguntó Lucius

\- _Siendo sincera no tanto pero a la vez sí. Es decir, son los mismos hechizos y eso pero la forma de vestir y actuar varía un poco, sin mencionar los lugares y algunos tipos de magia que no existen aquí.- _contestó Leta.

-_Debió ser difícil_.- reflexionó Perseus.- _Por cierto, ¿Ya saben a qué casa irán? Yo estoy en Slytherin, la mejor de las cuatro._

_-Estoy seguro que también quedaré allí.- _añadió el rubio._\- Mi padre siempre dice que los Malfoy siempre hemos sido Slytherin._

_\- Creímos que iríamos a Koldovstoretz hasta hace dos meses. Leí acerca de las casas y Slytherin está entre mis opciones favoritas, la otra es Ravenclaw.-_contestó alegremente Diane.

_-Pues para mí no hay segunda opción, ya decidí que estaré en Slytherin igual que mi padre.- _dijo orgullosa Leta recibiendo un gesto aprobatorio de ambos chicos.

-_Vamos, nos están llamando para el banquete_.- aseguró Perseus antes de caminar hacia el comedor.

Aquella pequeña charla fue el inicio de una bonita amistad que se prolongaría por años, durante los meses previos a septiembre estuvieron compartiendo correspondencia con Lucius y Perseus cuya amistad era altamente aprobada por su familia.

* * *

_Jueves, Septiembre 1 de 1966 10:50 a.m._

Las gemelas Lestrange bajaron del coche y se encaminaron a la estación 9 y 3/4 con sus padres y abuelos siguiéndoles el paso_. _Al cruzar el portal se despidieron de su familia sin esperar que su madre les regalara dos gatos Cheshire gemelos y su abuelo un águila dorada. Cargando a sus nuevas mascotas, buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos pero éstos las hallaron primero y tras los protocolares saludos las ayudaron con el equipaje caballerosamente.

Entraron a un compartimento vacío y tras ponerse cómodos se pasaron el viaje charlando amenamente y comiendo dulces que habían comprado en el tren hasta llegar al imponente castillo. Sabían que la elección de casas era un punto de inflexión decisivo para su futuro y los tres estaban ansiosos. Claro que exteriormente lucían seguros y despreocupados, de hecho, al bajar, sus poses altivas e imponentes enseñadas por sus padres hicieron que muchos otros susurraran que aquellos engreídos de seguro irían a la casa de Salazar.

No se equivocaron. Durante su primera cena en el Gran Comedor, mientras llamaban a los estudiantes en orden alfabético inverso (comenzando por la Z), tanto el platinado como Leta no duraron más que el tiempo necesario con el sombrero sobre la cabeza antes que este gritara ¡Slytherin!. Con Diane fue algo más complicado ya que por muy poco no se convirtió en una Hatsall pero gracias a su deseo de permanecer con Leta, el sombrero la mandó a la mesa verde esmeralda.

Se sentaron con Lucius en medio y continuaron observando la ceremonia. Algunos conocidos de Lucius y las gemelas hicieron presencia: Leroy iba a Hufflepuff, Kama y Gamp a Ravenclaw, la bonita Hopkins en la casa de los tejones y tanto Goyle como Greengras a Slytherin.

-_Evans Lily.- _se escuchó en la sala. Diane notó que un chico de pelo negro largo la miraba ansioso, de seguro era su amiga, pensó.- _Gryffindor!.- _el chico bajó la mirada.

-_No me extraña_.- susurró Lucius.- _Es la casa que más recibe hijos de muggles_. Pasaron algunos otros conocidos como Dunbar que fue a Gryffindor, una chica Dolohov en Slytherin, la menor de los Flint y Cornfoot en Ravenclaw, Brown a Gryffindor y Burke a la casa de las serpientes.

_-Este año contamos con la presencia de los hijos del recientemente nombrado embajador de Rusia en Gran Bretaña, espero que los tratéis como si estuviesen en casa, Blavatsky Karenina_.- Llamó McGonagall, una muchacha pelinegra de hermosos ojos aqua y rasgos angulosos se puso el sombrero.- _Slytherin!.- gritó el sombrero._

_-¿Lo veis? Las personas importantes siempre están en la casa de Salazar.- _añadió Leta

-_Su hermano, transferido de Durmstrang que irá a segundo año, Blavatski Aleksandr.- _Un muchacho alto con corte militar y de ojos iguales a los de su hermana hizo presencia con pose altiva y después de unos minutos el sombrero anunció su veredicto.- _Slytherin!_

Al dirigirse a su mesa su mirada chocó con la de Diane y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

-_Black Sirius_.- el apuesto muchacho se puso el sombrero y miró hacia su amigo que había sido llamado a Gryffindor, hizo una mueca y murmuró algo antes que el sombrero gritara.- _Gryffindor!_

_-Black Narcissa.- _la muñequita de porcelana estaba algo descolocada por la selección de su primo pero se puso el sombrero y al poco tiempo gritó .-_ Slytherin!_

Se dirigió aliviada hacia su mesa ignorando a todos y se sentó al lado del muchacho de pelo negro largo con expresión impasible. Leta bufó ante su actitud.

Sería un año muy largo...

* * *

**_N.A: Tal como en el caso de Narcissa este no es un capítulo con los protagónicos. Lucius y Perseus conocieron antes a las gemelas, quizá se vuelvan novios ¿Qué opinan?. Decidí ponerles algo de encanto de Medio Oriente para solventar las peculiaridades de su magia (ya saben los brillitos dorados xd). Prometo actualizar pronto y gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo. Os quiero._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	12. Recopilando datos

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Había pasado una semana exacta desde aquella mañana alborotada en que Albus Dumbledore había incitado a sus alumnos a comprar aquel _"ameno"_ libro lo que significaba que el día tan temido por el cuerpo docente había llegado: los pedidos de la edición Hogwarts estaban a punto de arribar.

Mientras un Ron hambriento devoraba sus grasosas salchichas con entusiasmo, Harry le comentaba algo a Hermione sin percatarse que ella sólo le veía mover los labios: estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver la versión oficial que no le tomaba atención, ella solo pensaba en que quizá allí encontraría algo sobre aquel extraño objeto si se relacionaban con las peculiares Lestrange. Desde que descubrió lo que podía ver se había obsesionado insanamente, casi tanto como lo había hecho con el giratiempo y estuvo buscando información por horas en la biblioteca fracasando estrepitosamente al no lograr su cometido.

Una horda de lechuzas inundó el Gran Comedor y los estudiantes abrieron con desespero los paquetes. Fue algo inédito, el primer libro cayó y una chiquilla lanzó un chillido de emoción como si fuese un grito de guerra precedente a actos barbáricos Encontraron que el guapo chico de cabello rizado era ni más ni menos que Tennor Song, el profesor de música, ahora calvo y la señorita era...

_-¡La profesora McGonagall!_.- bramó alguien de Ravenclaw e inmediatamente los estudiantes varones enmudecieron: jamás creyeron que sería ella y le habían llamado 'sexy', bueno, a su imagen de joven, pero daba igual, ¡sexy!¡a la bruja más terrorífica del castillo!

Minerva quería que la tragase la tierra, ¿con qué cara podría exhortar a sus estudiantes a llevar el uniforme adecuadamente si tenían pruebas de que ella no lo había hecho?.

-_Eh, mirad a Snape! página 175 A que no se ve mono?.- _alguien gritó.- _¿La pelirroja ardiente es la madre de Potter?.-_ se oyó por otra mesa.-_Su padre estaba para comérmelo_.- una chica de sexto suspiró.- _Señorita Pince guardadito se lo tenía!_ .- otra chica gritó pícara .- _Uy pero el padre de Malfoy, que hombre!.- Ah, mirad al profesor Lupin sin camisa! página 180.- _una chiquilla se animó a exclamar y empezó el barullo y parloteo intenso en las cuatro mesas.

La señorita Pince mantuvo la compostura pero un extraño temblor en su ojo derecho dejaba ver que algo no andaba bien, Lupin solo mostraba una sonrisa cortés pero al oír los piropos de sus alumnas casi termina atragantado.

Dumbledore sonreía de oreja a oreja y ampliando más su sonrisa (si es que era posible) dió pequeñas palmaditas felicitándose por su maravillosa idea cuando una vocecilla exclamó .-_¡Pero qué bueno estaba el señor director, con todo respeto!_

Snape se hundía cada vez más en su silla, su imagen de amargado estaba en el suelo.

Sí, sería un día muy largo...

* * *

Aunque Hermione quería ver el libro, mantuvo la calma pues no quería parecer "sospechosa" así que lo guardó en el bolso una vez le hubo llegado. Los martes eran días menos agitados que los lunes, sólo tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas por la mañana, Pociones por la tarde y Astronomía en la noche. Hagrid había traído gnomos de jardín para concluir con las criaturas de rango XX y los tenía encerrados en jaulas pequeñitas. Les pidió a todos que en un trozo de pergamino escribieran su nombre y lo doblaran antes de meterlo en el sombrero que llevaba aquella mañana, introdujo su mano dentro una vez todos hicieron lo pedido y les asignó parejas al azar, Harry sonreía: había salido con Parvati, Ron con Daphne Greengrass quien lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto, pero ella tenía la mejor suerte de todas: su nombre salió justo con el de Draco- rubio- oxigenado- niñito- de- papá- Malfoy, tragó grueso pero inmediatamente su atención se centró en una incómoda Lavender que miraba mortificada a un inexpresivo Nott.

_-Cada pareja tome una cajita, deberéis tomar notas acerca del gnomo sobre su apariencia y comportamiento. Recordad cómo les he enseñado a tratar a las criaturas si no queréis incidentes y tengan cuidado porque muerden. Luego redactaréis un ensayo acerca de esta clase y otros dos de dos de las criaturas vistas anteriormente según prefieran cada uno de__ no menos de 40 cm. Los ensayos equivalen al 10% de la nota final de la asignatura y no toleraré trabajos hechos por separado, deben redactar junto a sus compañeros._

Hagrid terminó de hablar y la tensión inundó el ambiente. Habían algunos pocos como Fay y Zabini que estaban "super emocionados" por el trabajo en equipo (aunque no tanto por los ensayos), otros que estaban conformes como Harry y Parvati pero la mayoría estaba al borde del colapso. Lavender que usualmente era extrovertida estaba muda y se limitaba a moverse mecánicamente mientras Theo sólo daba órdenes, Daphne parecía mandar dagas con la mirada a un muy rojo Ronald, Neville temblaba ante las quejas de Pansy y ella... bueno ella no se quejaba tanto porque aunque no era el compañero ideal, Malfoy no le había hecho un numerito aún.

-_ Toma la cosa esa y muévela, yo tomaré notas_.- musitó el platinado.

-¿_Por qué yo? Hazlo tú._

\- ¿_Quieres que toque a esa cosa? Soy un Malfoy, tú estás más familiarizada con estos bichos por tu "condición". Además, mis trabajos son de calidad y no quiero que eso cambie por ti, tengo una mejor caligrafía y no me voy por las ramas como tú al redactar. _

Las palabras le fastidiaron, no se iba por las ramas al escribir... bueno, quizá un poco, suspiró y decidió morderse la lengua, aquel día no quería pelear por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que le dijo el rubio. Malfoy no la molestó, de hecho fue un compañero ideal, su inteligencia estaba al nivel y no hacía el trabajo sola, no sabía cómo pero se las ingenió para que, a pesar de no tener una superficie regular,su caligrafía luciera perfecta. Se preguntó de qué color vería a Malfoy a través del cristal, ¿Quizá verde oscuro? Era el príncipe de Slytherin después de todo. Finalizaron la clase y Malfoy murmuró algo así como que le enviaría una carta para terminar "lo antes posible con el martirio", obviamente seguía siendo el estúpido de siempre y de seguro no quería respirar más del tiempo esrictamente necesario el mismo aire que una 'sangresucia'.

* * *

Mientras caminaban rumbo al castillo Lavender se apoyó en la castaña y suspiró pesadamente, había sido una mañana horrible para ella. Llegaron a la mesa y los demás comenzaron a lamentarse acerca de sus compañeros.

-_ Tenías que verla, parecía que me iba a lanzar una maldición en cualquier momento ¡sólo porque le cayó algo de tierra cuando el gnomo se descontroló!.- _se quejó Ron justo antes de comenzar a devorar el humeante plato de estofado de ternera.

Neville, por otro lado, se balanceaba ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante y atrás mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y expresión ausente.

_-Lo siento... Torpe... Estúpido... La reina... Lo siento..._\- murmuraba con la mirada perdida.

_-No sé qué le ha hecho Parkinson, ha estado así desde el bosque.- _informó preocupado Seamus.- _Viéndolo siento que he tenido suerte de hacer equipo con Tracey Davis._

_-Mirad! Ahí vienen nuestros pedidos, al fin podremos depositar las benditas tarjetas por puntos!.-_Dijo Dean Thomas cuando una horda de lechuzas se disponía a entregar los pedidos restantes.

Ron dejó de tragar sólo para quejarse de lo injusto que era que algunos no pudieran costear el libro y que todas las serpientes de seguro lo compraban o regalaban con tal de tener puntos. Hermione pensó que era una de esas extrañas veces en que se quejaba con algo de razón pero luego cayó en cuenta que sólo lo decía por envidia pues apenas Harry le regaló uno dejó de hacerlo. La ojimiel que se había servido tan solo un poco de ensalada de papas y pavo, terminó rápidamente y se excusó argumentando que tenía libros pendientes que revisar, una verdad a medias que nadie refutó.

* * *

Apenas llegó a su dormitorio alistó los libros de la tarde y procedió a guardar el extravagante tomo solicitado por Hagrid en su baúl, con parsimonia sacó el libro nuevo y olisqueó sus páginas al abrirlo. Buscó la generación del 73' y las encontró. Ahora que las observaba a detalle le parecieron realmente hermosas, no entendía por qué Lavender las había encontrado parecidas, "son idénticas" y un troll, ni el fantasma de Myrtle lo creería ... quizá compartieran algunos rasgos pero era bastante consciente de que mientras ella ocupaba la categoría de "ordinaria" perfectamente, las mujeres en aquel curioso tomo eran todo menos eso (hasta en las fotos¡). Y no sólo eran lindas a la vista, también muy listas debía reconocer. Encontró que poseían magia turca antigua debido a su linaje y anotó mentalmente buscar objetos de esa índole para saber el origen del curioso espejo. Por su historial parecían las perfectas brujas que dominarían las revistas académicas y de chismes sin dificultad alguna, a excepción de un incidente nivel 5 en quinto su récord disciplinario era admirable y sus proyectos finales eran alucinantes: una invención clasificada (básicamente usada para atrapar recuerdos tormentosos al mismo tiempo que los eliminaba de la mente originaria por completo, de gran utilidad para los guerreros atormentados) y un encantamiento igualmente clasificado que permitía ver tu linaje hasta por cinco generaciones. Le extrañó mucho más jamás haber oído antes de ellas "Quizá las esposas sangre pura renuncian a sus sueños" pensó, sabía que una de ellas era la madre de Nott y por las fotos publicadas eran bastante cercanas a los Malfoy. Sólo por el bien de su investigación se permitiría leer acerca de Narcissa...

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando entraron Fay y Lavender, rápidamente escondió el libro bajo su almohada y sonrió a sus compañeras. La rubia estaba lloriqueando y se tiró sobre la castaña.

Fay compuso una mueca y comenzó a despotricar contra Malfoy quien se había metido con Lavender insinuando que estaba tan obsesionada con Nott al punto de investigar sobre su familia ( tan sólo porque estaban comentando el parecido con Hermione) y que deberían llevarla a un hospital por loca acosadora. Muchos se habían reído de la "gran ocurrencia" del rubio y le había causado un ataque de pánico a la pobre chica, entre ellos, el inmaduro de Zabini, Fay estaba completamente furiosa y le advirtió que si no se disculpaba con Lav Lav su amistad moriría antes de salir rumbo a la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione acunó a su rubia amiga y se le ocurrió sacar los tubitos de esmalte y juego de manicura que su prima Grettel le había enviado y no había estrenado por no ser de su "estilo". Quizá si le enseñaba cómo usarlos ella les daría buen uso y de paso cambiaba de humor, con un movimiento de varita convocó un par y empezó a distraer a Lavender.

* * *

Decir que Lavender había aprendido rápido era poco, había perfeccionado el arte de la manicura de modo que cuando se encaminaron al aula de Pociones, Fay tenía las uñas con diseños de pelotas de quidditch en base guinda; Hermione, pequeñas estrellas en la mitad de cada uña con la misma base y ella misma, corazones dorados y brillantes sobre la misma base que sus amigas.

Zabini se paró frente a ellas con indecisión pero al ver las uñas de Fay rápidamente pronunció una disculpa para Lavender (quien aceptó vacilante) antes de admirar el trabajo de la rubia y quedarse conversando con su "solecito" acerca de bludgers y escobas. Las chicas supieron que su amiga llegaría tarde o en su defecto, no asistiría a clases, era siempre el mismo rollo cuando se encontraba con el sly. A diferencia del resto, Snape casi nunca se metía con Dunbar y por ello no fue extraño que pasara por alto su ausencia.

Hermione creía que los Ravenclaw eran buenos compañeros de aula, habían excepciones claro (como Edgecombe y sus amitontas), pero en general solían ser bastante agradables si no eras un descerebrado absoluto. En los años anteriores siempre había hecho equipo con Harry o Ron pero ahora el pelirrojo había arrastrado al despistado niño-que-vivió (quizá con la intención de fastidiarla y mostrar que seguía molesto por lo de Crookshanks con su rata) por lo que decidió tomar ventaja de esto y aceptar la propuesta de juntarse con el amable Antony Goldstein. Fue absolutamente genial no tener que preocuparse por las metidotas de pata de Ron ni por temor a una explosión de sustancia desconocida: el chico era un encanto y sin duda hubiese notado que había filtreado un poco con ella si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en la clase. Pero quien sí lo notó fue justamente Weasley y salió del aula hecho una furia después de dedicarle su mejor mirada "has-muerto-para-mí".

Hermione simplemente le ignoró y fue charlando con Lavender y un grupo de chicas acerca del maquillaje muggle. Al parecer era bastante cotizado en el mundo mágico y pocos conocían su variedad y uso adecuado por lo que las uñas con diseño eran todo un tema, no del total agrado de la castaña pero quizá si vendía algunos productos podría comprarse aquel libro que había querido de Flourish Botts el año pasado... Iba pensando en eso hasta que Katie Bell llegó corriendo y comenzó a chismorrear acerca del libro más popular de Hogwarts y que un grupo de Sytherins y Ravenclaws mayores habían abierto un club de fans de Snape asegurando que el chico tierno de aquel libro se escondía bajo capas de amargura.

_-"...Os digo que están locas, hablan de él como si fuese un trágico príncipe amargado"._-terminó de relatar Bell.

_-Es como si de repente decidiéramos idolatrar a ya-sabéis-quién sólo porque era bastante guapo en el pasado._

_-Qué va! Gracias a Morgana no sabemos su identidad real, ¿Se han preguntado cómo era?..._

Y Hermione tomó esa frase como su señal para salir sigilosamente, sabiendo que no quería enterarse más de los gustos extravagantes de sus compañeras, suficiente con saber que había quienes miraban a Snape con rubor en las mejillas. Tomó un desvío para la biblioteca, mientras antes terminara la redacción para pociones, mejor para ella.

* * *

**_NA: Ok, este capítulo estaba escrito a medias desde hace mucho peeeero bueno... Tuve un montón de cosas equis que hacer en vacaciones (ojo, no me he olvidado de esto ya que lo considero un pendiente muy importante). Si les soy sincera no me gustó mucho cómo quedó pero tenía que actualizar. De hecho, ese era el principal problema: escribía la segunda mitad y no me cuadraba y luego lo borraba y así por casi un mes; hubo un día en el que encontré a mi musa y la cosa fluyó pero como andaba de viaje y no había red no se guardó y lo descubrí muy tarde, después de eso nada fue igual. Lo otro es que justamente estaba de viaje en lugares con poca conexión y para escribir suelo tener ambiente (música e Internet a la mano), además de que me robaron el celular a finales de Julio. Pero ya no más excusas, actualizaré pronto._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	13. La furia de Pansy

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana y tachó un día más de su calendario encantado con una sonrisa felina: un día menos para que Pansy Aleshka Parkinson celebrara 14 primaveras en el mundo mágico. Ansiaba que llegara el día en que sería presentada en sociedad como una mujer y pudiese comenzar a manejar pretendientes, el pensar que faltaba poco más de un mes la ponía de un humor extraordinariamente bueno.

Si se ponía a reflexionar, podía afirmar con severidad que este no había sido su año: empezando con el basilisco suelto y las vacaciones anticipadas que habría deseado no tener pues tuvo que presenciar las redadas "sorpresa" en su casa; luego, cuando terminó la pesadilla y decidieron que "aún no eran malos", gracias a la magia accidental del pequeño Aleksandr Parkinson, su cabello terminó hecho un desastre casi irreparable y no tuvo opción más que cortarlo mientras su madre preparaba una antiquísima poción restauradora; poco después llegó el diario anunciando la fuga de Azkaban de aquel demente Black y el ambiente familiar se fue al diablo sin explicación; llegó al colegio esperanzada y se encontró con dementores "resguardando" el castillo; para finalizar, se había desatado el drama con el delicado asunto de su prima, al margen de que su tío creía que Dimitri había perdido la cordura, Draco se había aislado y todo estaba realmente tenso, todo eso sin contar con el jodido libro que había salido cortesía de una Brown cotilla y que hoy tenía Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con aquel insoportable semi-gigante que les había asignado un libro tan salvaje como una bestia que incluso mordía, ¡cuánta imprudencia por Merlín!

Sonrió a su reflejo cuando terminó de arreglarse. El flequillo le favorecía y tenía que aceptar que su madre tenía razón, era bella aún con el cabello corto. Suspiró y subió a la sala común donde la esperaban dos de sus tres chicos para escoltarla al Gran Comedor pues Draco había sido llamado a una "reunión de equipo" y los vería en el desayuno.

* * *

Adrian Pucey le guiñó un ojo a la distancia, ella rodó los ojos y mentalmente anotó investigar sus antecedentes, nunca se sabe, quizá el fuera el "idiota de su vida". Sonrió de lado y echó un vistazo a lo que habían elegido sus amigos: Theo tenía simples tostadas con chocolate humeante y Blaise una taza de cappuccino acompañada de croissants con crema élfica casera, divisó a Draco sentándose frente a ella y cogiendo una manzana verde antes de poner su completa atención en el tazón frente a ella: gachas de avena y frutos del bosque con azúcar de hadas y jarabe de mantequilla. Justo después de terminar, una lechuza dejó caer un paquete. Tomó su taza de café y se dispuso a examinar el contenido con una ceja levantada al ver que muchos otros habían recibido lo mismo, de seguro era ese jodido libro inútil.

No se equivocó, iba en la extraña dedicatoria cuando su italiano amigo soltó una carcajada tremenda.

\- P_ffff... Merlín, a que no sabéis quién es la protagonista de los sueños húmedos de Flint._\- les susurró el moreno dispuesto a seguir pero se le adelantaron...

\- _-¡La profesora McGonagall!_.- se escuchó antes de que la mitad de los estudiantes varones tuviera extrañas muecas.

_-Eh, mirad a Snape! página 175 A que no se ve mono?.- _alguien gritó. Espera ¿QUÉ? ¿Snape MONO? ¿Qué les sucedía a esas chicas? Vale, estaba decente en aquela foto pero de ahí a lo otro...- _¿La pelirroja ardiente es la madre de Potter?.-_ se oyó por otra mesa. ¿Junto a Snape? OKAYYY Eso era aún más extraño teniendo en cuenta que era hija de muggles, aunque no siempre sus padres habían odiado a los muggles y se rumoreaba que era brillante.-¡_Su padre estaba para comérmelo!_.- una chica de sexto suspiró. El padre de Potter... NO... bueeeno... era una copia de Potter pero más hombre y Merlín! En qué estaba pensando?! Ni que le gustara el jodido POTTER!- _Señorita Pince guardadito se lo tenía!_ .- otra chica gritó pícara. No entendió la referencia pero lo descubriría .- _Uy pero el padre de Malfoy, que hombre!.- _Vale, el tío Lucius estaba como quería, no le extrañaba que Draco tuviera tan buena genética.- _Ah, mirad al profesor Lupin sin camisa! página 180.-_ una chiquilla se animó a exclamar. Esperen ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tío Remus también? NO! y empezó el barullo y parloteo intenso en las cuatro mesas.

Interesante, MUY interesante. Pudo observar las reacciones incómodas de sus maestros con deleite, incluso el imperturbable Snape se hundía un poquito en su silla a medida que el desayuno avanzaba. Oh santísima Morgana, quizá el libro no sería tan malo si podía atormentar a sus queridos maestros sin restar puntos de su casa. Pero otra cosa le llamó la atención: su madre, idéntica a ella, riendo junto a la madre de Ravenna mientras recibían aplausos por ganar en Gobstones. Hace tanto no la veía reír... ni a ella ni a tía Diane. Cuánto deseaba que su prima estuviese viva y trajera de nuevo la alegría, sólo Circe sabía que la extrañaba tanto que cada año hacía rituales altamente ilegales para traerla de regreso. No, no podía llorar, levantó la vista y frente a ella tuvo la visión más perturbadora de su existencia: la sangre-sucia reía... y se veía igual a ella... bueno, más morena pero por un fugaz segundo creyó que era ella. Definitivamente el drama desatado le estaba afectando la cabeza.

* * *

Jodido bosque, arrugó la nariz por enésima vez en la mañana. Pocos ajenos a su casa lo notaban pero Pansy era una obsesa con la comida y tenía algunos problemillas similares quizá con el polvo y la suciedad por lo que no era de sus lugares preferidos. A pesar de que hasta ahora habían visto un par de criaturas inofensivas, se odiaba por no haber revisado la currícula y confiar en Theo. Le disgustaron demasiado los Gusarajos, por ejemplo, si de por sí los odiaba como platillo, verlos en su "esplendorosa" y pegajosa vida le había hecho no querer comerlos nunca más. Además no entendía cómo podía servirles escribir una receta "deliciosa" en base a esos bichos, jodido hombre enorme, ¡ni siquiera había terminado su educación mágica!.

Hagrid había traído gnomos de jardín para concluir con las criaturas de rango XX y los tenía encerrados en jaulas pequeñitas.

-_GENIAL! Estudiar esas malditas plagas para ser exterminadores, le será de utilidad al pobretón y amigos de su clase para cumplir sus sueños._\- murmuró Draco y el grupo rió por lo bajo.

El enorme hombre les pidió a todos que en un trozo de pergamino escribieran su nombre y lo doblaran antes de meterlo en el sombrero que llevaba aquella mañana, Pansy escribió su nombre y el de sus amigos con exquisita caligrafía a pesar de su mal humor y los dobló de manera exactamente igual obedientemente. Pansy notó que las papeletas de las niñas se volvieron rosa y de los niños azul después de que Hagrid murmurara algo ininteligible, quizá no era completamente idiota. El profesor introdujo su mano dentro una vez todos hicieron lo pedido y les asignó parejas mixtas al azar.

\- _Potter y Parvati, Weasley con Greengrass, Nott con Brown, Finnigan y Davies,...- _Soltó una risilla, Oh Morgana! Sintió lástima por Daphne pero Nott y su fan cotilla, era demasiado para aguantar la risa.- ...,_Crabbe con Bell, Malfoy y Granger...- _Esperen ¡¿qué?! Miró a Draco y le hizo señas para que no hiciera nada estúpido, él respondió con una mueca, Merlín, ojalá no le tocara con ningún sangre sucia... aunque el peor (Weasley) ya estaba descartado prefería hacer equipo con algún idiota de su casa como el-niño-que-vivió y la gemela hindú, cruzó los dedos porque fuera con Blaise.-...Zabini y Dunbar, Longbottom y Parkinson...- no escuchó más, sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas mientras su amigo iba sonriente junto a la castaña Gryffindor. Recordaba poco del resto de la clase, Neville acercándose cautelosamente y manchando con chocolate su túnica y luego perdió el control por completo. Se sintió un poco culpable al ver el estado en el que se alejaba su compañero, ciertamente hubiera sido más llevadero si Zabini y su "solecito" no hubiesen hecho equipo, después se las arreglaría para compensar a Neville, no era su culpa ser tan torpe y tenían una larga redacción por terminar. Suspiró y volvió al castillo del brazo de Theodore quien le ofreció una pluma azucarada.

Mientras salían del Gran Comedor después del almuerzo, Draco descargó su ira en Brown y Blaise no resistió secundarle en su inmadurez, la verdad era que era bastante difícil no reírse con sus ocurrencias incluso Theo que casi siempre parecía serio e imparcial no pudo evitar sonreír cruelmente. El humor de Pansy tuvo un subidón repentino cuando al voltear a ver el estado de la chica tras una punzada de culpabilidad divisó a Dunbar, la que se iba a armar, con suerte sería el fin de esa impropia amistad...

* * *

Su suerte estaba mejorando, vio a Blaise al final del pasillo y giró en su dirección, quizá podría pasar tiempo con él antes de su clase de pociones con los Hufflepuffs, no sabía que estaba muy equivocada. A diez metros de alcanzarle pudo divisar un grupo de chicas Gryffindor, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter que Draco adoraba fastidiar, la rubia cotilla fan de Theo y la amiguita de Zabini (cómo no): Fay Dunbar.

No, no la odiaba como Draco murmuraba cuando estaba cerca, tampoco tenía celos como insinuaba Theo pues sería considerarse menos y ella estaba bastante segura de su superioridad: simplemente no toleraba su presencia alrededor de SU mejor amigo, el secretismo y la complicidad que parecían tener. Pansy Aleshka Parkinson era muy posesiva con lo que quería y por ello, aquella amistad no le hacía ninguna gracia. Arrugó su pequeña nariz cuando los vió separarse de las otras chicas y se dirigió a su sala común bastante fastidiada.

Antes de llegar tropezó con Astoria, bueno, en realidad la atropelló y esto provocó que la tarta de calabaza que la Greengrass llevaba para combatir la depresión terminara en su perfecta túnica dando como resultado el detonante para comenzar a descargar su ira con la menuda castaña. ¿Qué le había dicho? No recordaba, sólo estaba furiosa y luego la chica de segundo año huía de su presencia con lágrimas contenidas, una parte de ella se sentía culpable pero la otra le decía que merecía eso y más después de lo de Draco, ya pensaría en ello después, por ahora tenía que encontrar a Draco o Theo, mejor si era a ambos y comer algo delicioso antes de clases, eso la calmaría.

No hizo falta buscar, apenas salió de su habitación después de haberse cambiado Theo la encontró y alzó una ceja como cuando tiene algo que quiere aclarar.

_\- Así que.. ¿Draco y tú estáis en una relación?.- _cuestionó el castaño

_-¿Qué?.- _fue lo único que pudo articular Pansy antes de dejarse caer al suelo apoyada en una pared.

\- _¿Él lo sabe siquiera?¿Sabes? Astoria no es nada discreta, sobre todo cuando lloraba a mares gritando su "desgracia" ya que nadie le habla adecuadamente aún.- _prosiguió Theo meneando la cabeza e imitando a la chica.- _¿Otra vez perdiste el control?_

La morena sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de comenzar a derramar silenciosas lágrimas, se sentía sucia, como si fuese una traidora a la sangre. En su mente casi lo era, estaría traicionando a su propia sangre en el hipotético caso de que Dimitri tuviese razón y Ravenna estuviese viva. ¡¿Qué carajos había hecho?!. Theo entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba por lo que acomodó la cabeza de la chica en su hombro y le entregó un pastelillo cuidadosamente envuelto en su pañuelo con una sonrisa tranquilizada. Pansy compuso una mueca de agradecimiento y se concentró en el dulce aperitivo dejando de lado los demás pensamientos que la atormentaban.

* * *

Draco no tardó en encontrar a sus amigos, estaba más que desconcertado por lo que había oído pero su máscara de indiferencia lo cubría perfectamente. Ahí estaban, sentados en el suelo y apoyados en una pared: Theo leyendo un libro mientras observaba cada tanto a Pansy y ésta comiendo concentradamente un pastelillo con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. La chica tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, algo nada usual, algo estaba jodidamente mal.

-_No la culpes, simplemente __explotó. Astoria le manchó la túnica y quería herirla, aún no sé por qué pero estaba furiosa._

_\- Lo- lo lamento Draco, soy la peor persona... ella ... yo no quería... si está viva..._

_-Calma Pans, no pasa nada. Mantendremos esta farsa y antes que digas nada, tómalo de esta manera: si está viva te lo agradecerá por evitar futuras pociones de Amortentia y cuidarme.- _murmuró para que sólo sus amigos escucharan.- _Además, mi padre iba a prometerme a alguna nefasta chica pronto, probablemente Astoria y si tú pareces ser una opción me dejará en paz por algún tiempo.- _terminó arrugando la nariz.

_\- Hey! Ese gesto es propiedad de Pansy Aleshka Parkinson! No tienes la licencia de uso "querido"_.- rió Pansy haciendo comillas con los dedos al referirse al rubio de esa manera tan impropia.

-_Quizá pero desde que eres mi "novia" tengo el derecho_.- se burló el rubio imitándola. Theo solo rodó los ojos por su infantil comportamiento.

_-Ya bajen el azúcar, más les vale apurar el paso o vamos a llegar tarde a clases.- _se burló el misántropo.

* * *

Se sentía cómoda con Draco alrededor de ella, usualmente estaría con Theo o Blaise pero debido a que ahora "salían" se habían sentado juntos y dado que el último había decidido no aparecer, Nott había tenido que emparejarse con una Hufflepuff rubia de apellido Abbott (si la memoria no le fallaba). La clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Theo quedó rezagado a posta para invitar a la tejona a Hogsmeade, arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba eso pero tampoco le disgustaba al punto de provocarle ira descontrolada. De hecho, la chica era un buen prospecto: bonita, buena familia, lista y sin prejuicios contra las serpientes, Theo era un chico listo y sólo por eso se permitió sonreírle a su amigo antes de arrastrar a un incrédulo Draco hacia las mazmorras.

-_Sé que te mueres por saber pero deja de mirarme de esa manera, es por el bien de Theo, lo estábamos incomodando y sabes lo tímido que es, quizá le generemos un trauma._\- alegó con fingida inocencia y haciendo ojitos.- _Venga, vamos a leer el libro del que todos hablan en la sala común y de paso confirmamos los lamentos de Astori_a.- añadió maliciosamente.

_\- Acabas de mejorar mi humor, ¿sabes? Aún no me creo que MacGonagall se hay visto tan... tan... tú sabes, lo que hasta ahora no entiendo es que mi padre tratara tan bien a la madre de Potter aún cuando era hija de muggles... es extraño, digo, nunca nos han permitido interactuar con ellos..._

_\- Pero sí que lo hicimos, ¿Recuerdas a la amiga secreta de Ravenna? Nos dijo que era muggle..._

_\- Eso es diferente, me refería a con su autorización..._

_\- Antes de aquello eran mucho más tolerantes.- _susurró la morena_.- ¿Sabes? Tío Aleksandr cree que Dimitri perdió la cordura, quizá porque tía Diane ha vuelto a ese estado, ya sabes, no quiere comer y se la pasa recostada todo el día... Quiero creer que está viva pero faltan meses para la fecha límite y aún no hay más señales.- _las palabras salieron casi como un quejido lastimero y el chico la abrazó creyendo que el pasillo estaba vacío e ignorante a dos pares de ojos expectantes.

* * *

_**NA: Hey! No sé ustedes pero este me gustó más que el anterior... bueno, bueno ¿comentarios al respecto? ¿Qué opinan de Pansy y Blaise?o Pansy y Draco? Blaise y Fay? Dejen sus reviews o mensajes al interno (que por cierto ya respondí) y gracias por leerme.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb.**_


	14. Desamor

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb.**_

* * *

Astoria tragó duro cuando cayó en cuenta de que esta vez ni siquiera Daphne, su propia hermana, estaba dispuesta a "arriesgarse" para interactuar con ella. Estaba jodida, muy jodida. Tenía sólo doce años! ¿Quién podía culparla por darle un poquitín de amortentia a Draco? Después de todo él estaba destinado a ella (o eso quería creer), era su soñado príncipe azul desde que tenía memoria. Claro que lo que ella pensara o creyera no era relevante para quienes manejaban las cosas en la casa de las serpientes y en cambio, su t¡pequeña "travesura" les había fastidiado. El lema de Hogwarts dice que nunca debes tocarle las narices a un dragón dormido, la pequeña Astoria había cometido la estupidez mayor al meterse con el príncipe dragón y pronto sería consiente de ello.

-_Aparta, niña tonta. La has cagado mucho, yo que tú me voy un año a Beuxbatons.- Una de las prefectas le susurró mientras la empujaba para entrar a la sala común y sus amigas se reían por lo bajo._

_"Esto es temporal, calma Tori, cuenta hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Todo va a estar bien, sonríe, eres una Greengrass"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras se mordía la lengua tratando de no meterse en más problemas. El castigo que Snape le había puesto era más que suficiente, por no decir denigrante, ¡Merlín, ella era una Greengrass! ¡Ella no era un jodido elfo doméstico! Aún así lo llevó a cabo no sólo por temor a su jefe de casa sino porque no quería ser expulsada. No, ella definitivamente no "amaba" Hogwarts pero la única razón por la que se había encaprichado con aquel castillo y rechazado la elegante Beuxbatons era la misma que la mantenía fuerte incluso ahora: Draco Malfoy. No, no era un flechazo, ella estaba segura de que sería el hombre de su vida y lucharía por él con todo.

Sin embargo; cuando entró en su habitación, estuvo a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y huir: nada estaba bien y era perfectamente consciente ahora. Hizo un recuento de daños: su cama parecía tener baba de gusarajo y sus apuntes desaparecieron misteriosamente, sus compañeras tenían burla en la mirada e ignoraron por completo sus quejas y reclamos al respecto desafiándola incluso a presentar quejas. Salió corriendo de las mazmorras tratando de no llorar con la biblioteca como destino pues tenía un ensayo que entregar y al parecer su borrador no iba a volver por lo que sólo le quedaba rogar a Circe para que la ayudara a terminarlo.

* * *

El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, la mayoría de estudiantes eran de Ravenclaw pero trató de no hacerse notar: aunque su imagen estaba por el suelo en su casa, aún podía aparentar con el resto. Se acomodó en una de las últimas mesas del fondo y empezó a buscar material en los estantes.

Comenzó a redactar veinte minutos más tarde pero estaba tan nerviosa que cuando revisó se dió cuenta que sólo había escrito frases incompletas. Frustrada intentó evocar a su mantra "Esto es temporal, calma Tori, cuenta hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Todo va a estar bien, sonríe, eres una Greengrass" hizo una mueca y estaba a punto de descartar el pergamino cuando alguien chocó contra su mesa, la tinta tambaleó y se derramó sobre el pergamino.

Cerró los ojos ante el impacto _"Esto es temporal, calma Tori, cuenta hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres"_\- Escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta a su lado y no pudo seguir contando, abrió los párpados de golpe dispuesta a matar a quien fuera que la hubiese perturbado de manera tan grosera pero lo que vió la dejó desconcertada. Era Hermione Granger, la Gryffindor sangre sucia amante de los libros y mejor amiga de Potter, no es que fuera fanática de ella pero, a diferencia de Draco y su séquito e incluso su propia hermana, ella no tenía los ideales puristas tan arraigados, ¿la razón? quizá había tenido algo que ver con el descubrimiento de un diario de su difunta madre... el punto era que no la repudiaba por ser hija de muggles. La escaneó rápidamente: bonitas facciones pero el cabello era más como un nido de pájaros crespo y marrón, había desarrollado como otras chicas de su edad pero no demasiado o quizá eran las túnicas enormes que llevaba... "bastante ordinaria" pensó. Levantó una ceja como pidiendo una explicación y la chica mayor se ruborizó levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-_Ehhh... yo... lo siento, no quise arruinar tu redacción._\- suspiró pesadamente.- Harry y Ron siempre me dicen que no me exceda al cargar libros, iba distraída y todo es mi culpa...

-¿_Acaso tus disculpas harán que mi redacción se reescriba?_.- presionó la Slytherin a sabiendas de que quizá pudiese obtener más de la noble leona.- _Era para mañana, MacGonagall dijo que equivalía el 20% de la asignatura y realmente no tengo tiempo ahora_.-Añadió mordazmente.

-_¿El 20%?_.- jadeó Hermione y luego frunció el ceño.- _¿Es acerca de las Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales?_ .- dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos mientras Astoria asentía.- _Creo haber guardado un respaldo del curso pasado. ¿Te sería útil?_ .- Astoria asintió nuevamente.- _Espérame un momento, volveré en cinco minutos._\- La Gryffindor salió de la biblioteca como un rayo dejando sus materiales en la mesa de Astoria.

Quizá no todo sería malo, lo de la redacción estaba más que solucionado si Granger le entregaba su "respaldo". Cinco minutos después, Hermione le entrego un extenso pergmino de 60 centímetros, 20 más del mínimo requerido.

-_Quizá no sea de tu completo agrado pero está bien estructurado, si quieres lo puedes modificar ... aún hay tiempo. Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger y lamento mucho lo sucedido_

-_Astoria Greengrass._\- dijo con recelo y sorprendiendo a Hermione que sonrió inmediatamente pues no creía que pudiese obtener respuesta alguna de aquella hermosa serpiente.

-_¿Te molestaría mucho si me quedo aquí? Es que suelo usar esta mesa desde primero y me es difícil concentrarme en otro lugar.-_ preguntó Hermione.

Astoria se sorprendió por la pregunta de Granger pero se encogió de hombros y continuó revisando la redacción. Cuando volvió a las mazmorras se sentía un poco más tranquila, al menos alguien había sido amable con ella.

Pero no duró mucho, el día siguiente las cosas empeoraron y no tuvo mejor plan que huir a la biblioteca con lágrimas contenidas. Se derrumbó en la misma mesa y escondió su rostro entre sus manos hasta que Hermione la encontró. Quizá fue el hecho de estar al límite y no poder hablar con nadie: se desahogó por completo antes de pensarlo siquiera. La leona sólo la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien, no necesitó más. Desde entonces se sentaban juntas en aquella mesa y la Gryffindor le ayudaba con sus deberes, era bueno saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

La depresión le llegó a medida que la indiferencia y miradas burlonas e incluso crueles comenzaron a ser su rutina diaria, siempre ocurrían accidentes que arruinaban su ropa o cosas y sus apuntes nunca estaban donde los dejaba. Nadie parecía querer hablarle aún ¡y ya había pasado una jodida semana! Tampoco era que culpara a Daphne, Hermione le había hecho dar cuenta que quizá si se ponía de su lado las represalias irían contra su familia entera. Tenía suerte de tener a Hermione pero le costaba asimilar su nueva condición de paria, solía tener pequeñas crisis a causa de ello.

Aquella tarde había tenido una después de que mojaran sus libros pero Dooby, el elfo doméstico que su nueva amiga le había presentado, había aparecido ayudándola a reparar el daño y además le había regalado una exquisita tarta de calabaza con la promesa de que la ayudaría a recuperarse del ataque. Más calmada bajo a las mazmorras con la intención de engullir el postre pero el destino tenía planes diferentes...

Cinco pasos, cinco pasos y llegaría a la sala común. No lo logró, Pansy la arrolló y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. La tarta estaba encima de la túnica de la pelinegra, estaba hecha una furia, lo podía notar. Se encogió interiormente, Parkinson comenzó a gritarle y luego lo escuchó y todo se desmoronó. "Novios", le había dicho que ella y Draco eran novios, mas bien le había gritado, ya nada tenía sentido.

Cuando se recompuso un poco se dió cuenta que sostenía un pote de helado y lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Estaba en la sala común y sus compañeros la miraban con lástima. Nott estaba enfrente de ella.

-_Entonces... ¿Dices que Draco y Pansy son novios y que ella misma te lo dijo?_.- preguntó escéptico. La castaña sólo pudo derramar más lágrimas, la voz se le había ido. Necesitaba huir de allí, necesitaba a Hermione. Bruscamente se levantó y corrió con dirección a la salida, necesitaba llegar a territorio seguro.

* * *

Después del drama en la sala común Theo no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué Pansy había perdido los papeles? Sabía que no lo diría pero apostaría que tenía que ver con cierto moreno ausente en la ecuación. Suspiró, ella estaba colgada del brazo de Draco y ambos parecían compartir un agradable momento. Odió al rubio por un instante pero luego suspiró resignado mientras caminaba a la clase de Pociones. Tal como pensó, Blaise no apareció en clases, no le extrañaría encontrarlo con Dunbar en algún rincón del castillo, aunque decían ser "amigos" él creía que Zabini estaba enamorado de la Gryffindor. En consecuencia, Theo tuvo que hacer pareja con Hannah Abbot, una bonita tejona rubia que se había quedado sola luego de que Ernie MacMillan, su mejor amigo, sufriera un episodio alérgico. Tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable y no es que fuera precisamente de los que califican a todos como posibles amigos. Dudó un momento pero se decidió, después de los recientes acontecimientos probablemente en la salida a Hogsmeade Draco saldría con Pansy para hacerlo creíble y Blaise de seguro estaría con Fay o una nueva conquista así que le pediría una cita a la chica al terminar la clase.

Observó a Draco y Pansy en el pasillo y dudó un poco de sus acciones pero luego de ver a la pelinegra sonreírle aprobatoriamente antes de arrastrar al rubio y desaparecer se convenció de que "era lo mejor", tenía que superar aquel estúpido enamoramiento de una buena vez, cortarlo de raíz. Volvió su atención a la Hufflepuff, la rubia sonrió y se sonrojó levemente antes de contestar.

_-Me halagas y de hecho me encantaría Theodore._

_-Theo, llámame Theo_.- la observó asentir encantadoramente.

_-Entonces... ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería Theo? Mi mejor amigo está allí y necesito saber que no ha sido un completo bebé com Pomfrey._

_-Déjame llevar tus cosas_.- respondió el Slytherin sonriendo de lado.

_"Bonita, lista, con clase, amable, sin prejuicios contra Slytherin... y completamente opuesta a ella"_ pensó Theo. Tenía madera para complementarlo, quizá incluso en algún punto ser la madre de sus hijos. No era la chica de sus sueños pero estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de ella, Theo iba en serio con Hannah Abbott.

* * *

_**NA: Hey! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta es la perspectiva de Astoria después del incidente con la Amortentia (y con Pansy) y un poco de la de Theo. ¿Tomates? ¿Alguna deducción? ¿Quieren que Theo y Hannah funcionen? Tenía planeados dos capítulos pero quizá solo sea este por hoy ya que me estoy mudando y me tomará un poco de tiempo desempacar. Comenten que los estoy leyendo.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb**_.


	15. La ignorancia duele menos

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Fay se inquietó un poco cuando él sonrió triunfante, Blaise Zabini siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella pero esta vez era diferente y a ella no le daba buena espina. Se habían pasado la tarde perfeccionando su plan de negocios: el nuevo sistema de apuestas que planeaban manejar en adelante para la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts, los resultados hacían parecer que era excesivamente prometedor. La chica entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer a su amigo, sólo necesitaban un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff lo suficientemente atrevidos pero ella estaba casi segura de que eran especímenes algo difíciles de conseguir ya que las águilas no se arriesgaban demasiado por cosas que les hicieran perder puntos (y dudaba que lo hicieran por "ese tipo de cosas") y los tejones eran demasiado amables y nobles.

_-Déjamelo a mí sole mío, so esattamente chi possono essere i nostri potenziali partner.- _sonriendo como un gato Cheesire garabateó cuatro nombres en un trozo de pergamino y se lo tendió_.- Quiero que interactúes con ellos para ver si son viables, yo los estaré vigilando y en la salida a Hogsmeade tomaremos decisiones.- _Era una orden más que una petición_._

_-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?.- _cuestionó la chica_._

_-Prefiero el término "socios comerciales".- _respondió el moreno a sabiendas de que la castaña seguiría su plan.- _Figurati sole mío, no me mires así, non è veleno, cara_ .- añadió burlón mientras le tendía un frasco y la animaba a bebérselo.

\- _No es que desconfíe de ti idiota, soy consciente de que tener una excusa aceptable es primordial si no queremos que nos bajen puntos pero la última vez me enfermé de verdad_.- argumentó la Gryffindor

-_Bah, sólo tómalo y vamos con Pomfrey que se hace tarde.- _respondió el Slytherin sacando otro frasco y bebiéndolo de golpe._\- Sólo nos hará vomitar un par de veces pero debes decir que estuvimos mal toda la tarde después de comer algunos dulces que mi nuevo padrastro me envió, no es como si fuera un secreto que me odia._

_-Bueno, quizá Pomfrey nos tenga lástima y nos suba la cena.- _contestó Fay restándole importancia y tras beber ambos el verdusco líquido, salieron de la Casa de los Gritos que se había convertido en su guarida secreta desde que accidentalmente descubrieron la entrada.

* * *

Le extrañó ver que no eran los únicos alumnos en la enfermería: Ernie MacMillan estaba inmóvil, púrpura, hinchado y cubierto de un extraño ungüento mentolado. Pomfrey, al verlos asustados por su condición, les dijo que sólo era alergia. Una vez controladas las "dolencias" de Fay y Blaise, les ordenó echarse en las camillas para monitorear su progreso. Estaba aburrido pues su amiga se había quedado dormida de modo que decidió asomarse sigilosamente por detrás de la cortina para ver si podía escapar pero lo que presenció lo llenó de intriga: Theo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta ¿Qué hacía ahí?¿Estaría allí por él?¡Qué buen amigo! Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y abrazarlo cuando alguien más se movió y sus ojos se posaron en Ernie, el desafortunado Hufflepuff, ahora tenía un libro que pasaba de página según dispusiera, quizá un regalo de esa bonita rubia que le sonreía despidiéndose de él ¿Cómo se llamaba? B..? Bot? ¡Abott! ¿Sería su novia? Pero la rubia no le había besado y ahora caminaba hacia...¿Theo? ¡Estaba sosteniendo su bolso, por Merlín!¡Se había colgado de su brazo!¡Cómo no se dió cuenta antes! Y él que creía que su chica misteriosa era en realidad un chico...

Tal como lo predijo, la enfermera les llevó la cena como a dos niños mimados. No sabía si se había tragado la excusa pero estaba seguro de que los ayudaría. Quizá este hecho tuvo que ver con Blaise siendo encantador anteriormente y llevándole exquisitos bombones después de "salvarles la vida" desde la primera vez que usaron esa excusa, eso y que como parte de su encanto había conversado extensamente con la mujer acerca de sus padrastros y la mala relación que llevaban con él dramatizando su vida cada vez. No le importaba si la enfermera creía que Alika Zabini era una mujer sin corazón (objetivamente, lo era), lo que sucedía, a menudo, era mucho peor de lo que le había revelado. Tampoco podía negar que era reconfortante sentir cariño maternal, en cierta forma era casi un huérfano del que nadie se compadecía y había llegado al severo corazón de Pomfrey.

Veinte minutos antes del toque de queda les dió el alta, Fay se había quedado dormida pero él decidió bajar a las mazmorras para interrogar a su misántropo amigo. Decidió que había sido una tarde productiva, pronto tendría muchos galeones propios (quizá no necesitara ir a casa aunque su madre le amenazara con quitarle su pase libre a las bóvedas) y había descubierto algo para sacar de quicio a Theo. Estaba a punto de canturrear una de sus _"horribles canciones italianas"_ como decía Draco cuando escuchó a dos chicas hablando y como buen cotilla que era decidió meter sus narices.

_\- Pobre Astoria, lo digo en serio, es tan bonita como una muñeca y ni así pudo evitarlo.- _¿Algo relacionado con la draquilover? Quizá Pansy le había rapado la cabeza... sería interesante verla calva ¿Seguiría siendo atractiva?.

_\- Oh, dulce Morgana! Eres tan superficial! Ponte en su lugar, ¿Estarías con una loca obsesionada que te dio amortentia?.- _ ¿Entonces tenía que ver con Draco? Definitivamente Astoria nunca fue una opción, estaba demasiado colado de la hermana de Dimitri...- _Y sé que es muy linda, diría del tipo de belleza inocente pero Parkinson... no sé, tiene un aire exótico. Digo, sólo verla a los ojos y la mayoría de chicos tartamudea.- _Pansy era guapísima y la segunda chica tenía toda la razón, él mismo había estado flechado con ella en su primer año, claro, nunca se lo dijo.. ¿quién podría decirle algo así sin tartamudear? Pero ahora eran mejores amigos y eso ya no importaba...

_\- ¿Superficial yo? Dime que no estás tan colada sólo porque tiene lindos ojos verdes... es que sinceramente nunca creí que estuviese interesada en Malfoy... es un poco extraño considerando que nunca habían dado muestras de interés mutuo.- _Espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Draco y Pansy?

_-Es diferente, él me salvó la vida, no como otros... - _¿Había un héroe de ojos verdes en el castillo? Sólo se le ocurría ...Oh! Ohhh, Potter! que a una chica lista le guste ese era... era... bueno, sin comentarios.- _¿Y tú qué sabes? Ya ves que siempre anda con chicos y de hecho Malfoy es uno de ellos... además, se ve que tiene carácter. - _Esa chica era realmente asertiva, menudo carácter el de su amiga...

_-Quizá... Ugh! está tardando demasiado, creo que deberías ir a tu torre, tus hermanos dan miedo...- _Así que la voz de la razón no era Slytherin y tenía más de un hermano, extraño ¿una Ravenclaw quizá?

_-Mis estúpidos hermanos.. más les vale que no metan sus narices en mis asuntos pero tienes razón, ya es tarde y la Señora Gorda disfruta el chisme. Tienes suerte de no tener que aguantarla.- _¡Era Gryffindor! Hermanos más leones ¿Podría ser?.- _Por cierto, ten cuidado de que no te pillen con Irfan, ya sabes que Filch y esa gata endemoniada están por todos lados.- _¿Irfan Mustaq de segundo?¿El mejor de su curso? ¡Creía que era gay! ¿La otra chica tampoco era de Slytherin?

_\- No te preocupes, ya he estado aquí antes y mi sala común está cerca.- _Una Hufflepuff, ¿Qué les pasaba que se les había dado a las serpientes meterse con tejones?.-_ Estaré bien Gin, mira ahí viene.- _"Gin" así que así se llamaba la Gryffindor, ya le preguntaría mañana a su solecito quién era.

_\- Weasley.-_saludó una voz masculina neutral.- _Rhonda_.- su voz se suavizó.

-_Mustaq, siempre es un place_r.- replicó con sarcasmo.-_ Fladburry, te dejo en buenas manos, si te hace algo no dudes en decirme ya que mis molestos hermanos estarán más que emocionados por ponerle las manos encima.- _se despidió y Blaise pudo ver una peculiar melena roja pasar en sus narices. Acto seguido la pareja se alejó en dirección opuesta _quien sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué_. Bueno, al parecer había pasado mucho en su ausencia pero tenía la corazonada de que allí había kneazle encerrado.

* * *

Al entrar en la sala común pudo ver de lo que las chicas hablaban. Draco estaba leyendo, echado a lo largo de uno de los sofás con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Pansy mientras que la chica le acariciaba el cabello y reía de algo que seguramente habría dicho el platinado. No supo el porqué pero la imagen le dejó un mal sabor en la boca ¿Qué tan real sería todo aquello? ¿No estaban histéricos hace unos días por la prima-no-muerta? Si estaban fingiendo debía admitir que lo hacían demasiado bien.

Theo hizo presencia y soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en el rostro del italiano mientras su amigo palidecía al entender el mensaje: _"sé algo que de lo que tú no quieres hablar pero te haré confesarlo de todos modos"_. El castaño fue arrastrado hacia el dormitorio que compartían y sometido a un riguroso interrogatorio acerca de su relación con Hannah y si era ella la chica de la que había estado enamorado, aun así, no obtuvo demasiado, de hecho solo lo que ya intuía: saldría con ella. Un poco frustrado decidió probar suerte con el asunto de los rumores sobre sus amigos pero entonces entró Draco alegando que todo era cierto y que ambos habían decidido "pasar página juntos". Tampoco supo por qué el estómago se le revolvió al saber que aquello no era un acto,_ "quizá no la superaste del todo" _una pequeña vocecita interna insistía pero decidió convencerse de que los efectos de la poción que tomó por la tarde no habían sido del todo contrarrestados.

Necesitaba dormir, descansar y adaptarse a la nueva situación, sólo por un momento dejó el autoengaño y se permitió aceptar la realidad: sí, puede que le doliera, tal vez había estado considerando- aún inconscientemente- darse una oportunidad con Pansy, ahora estaba seguro de que se quedaría en eso: una consideración absurda. Antes que nada estaban los amigos y si ella había elegido a Draco por algo sería. De hecho no la culpaba de su propia cobardía, no tenía derecho de sentirse de esa manera o algo por el estilo, él no le había demostrado su interés, no le había hecho sentir especial y ella se merecía algo mejor que eso... eventualmente esto tenía que pasar, que fuese Draco, quien nunca antes había estado de gigoló a diferencia de él era sólo el perverso destino restregándole aquello que pudo haber sido y no sería nunca.

* * *

_**NA: Capítulo corto lo sé... y también sé que dije que no me demoraba y lo he vuelto a hacer. No quiero poner excusas pero estoy llevando investigació académica y es un curso pesadísimo que me quita demasiado tiempo. Prometo actualizar pronto.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb.**_


	16. Los quizá de Sirius Parte I

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura.**_

_**Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bom**_

* * *

**_Te tuve y te perdí, _**  
**_Quizá fue inmadurez de mi parte_,**  
**_pero nunca dejé de amarte_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Viernes, julio 30 de 1993, 10:20 p.m. Regent's Park- Londres_

Cerca a la fuente de Tritón, en Queen Mary's Gardens, Sirius Black se dejó caer en el suelo. Lo había logrado, era libre, libre después de doce años encerrado en aquella horrible prisión. Miro alrededor, hacía mucho que no volvía a aquel lugar, unos dieciséis años más o menos, pero gracias a Merlín no había cambiado demasiado. Era consciente de que se había prometido no volver pero justo ahora no tenía opción: el que fallara una vez más a su palabra realmente no importaba. Suspiró al observar las imponentes esculturas y se permitió recordar lo feliz que había sido allí.

Hace mucho tiempo ella le había mostrado aquel lugar, lo había encantado y le había dicho que sería su secreto. En aquel entonces Sirius estaba seguro de que su amor estaría siempre antes que nada y podría con todo. Ahora, tras sangrientos enfrentamientos, traiciones y una temporada en Azkaban se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al cambiar de opinión: quizá si hubiese pensado como aquel chiquillo de quince ella seguiría a su lado, quizá tendrían dos o tres hijos y un perro, quizá hubiesen vivido en la 12 de Grimmauld Place o hubiesen huido a alguno de los palacios de su abuelo en Turquía, quizá hubiese sido un hombre libre y feliz.-_Quizá si…_-murmuró suavemente con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Mas el tiempo no podía volver atrás tantos años sin consecuencias fatales, era imposible cambiar las decisiones pasadas y ahora tendría que lidiar con ello. Lo cierto era que, justo ahora, su situación no pintaba nada bien: los dementores lo buscaban y medio mundo le acusaba de asesino y traidor cuando de lo único que era culpable era de ser un preso fugado. Una dulce voz conocida interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-_¿Aún la buscas Sirius Black?_

_-No más, Atargatis_.- respondió con indiferencia mientras buscaba a la dueña de la voz con los ojos.

-_¿Por qué volviste entonces?_.- aún no sabía dónde se escondía, era demasiado impredecible.

-...

-_¿Se dicen muchas cosas de ti sabes?_ .- sonaba a que estaba detrás de él.

-_¿Cómo cuáles? Ilumíname, por favor._\- volteó rápidamente pero no la encontró, estaba demasiado oscuro.

-_Oh, estoy segura de que las sabes_.- Sirius se acercó a la fuente, la criatura lo miró a los ojos y prosiguió.- _No diré nada, ya sabes, la gente del agua no obedece al Ministerio._

_-¿Y esa repentina amabilidad? Creí que me odiabas..._

_-Pues ya ves que te equivocaste conmigo… de la misma manera que con ella._\- respondió finalizando la frase con una risilla burlona.-_ Puedo verte Sirius Black, realmente puedo y sé que eres inocente. Un hombre idiota, eso sí, pero inocente al fin y al cabo._

_-Nadie me cree, ni mis mejores amigos, ni siquiera ella. Ahora es feliz y yo pago por todas las lágrimas que le hice derramar._

-_Cuánto drama, me recuerdas mucho a tu pequeño sobrino ¿sabes? Si no fuera por su cabello platino podría pasar fácilmente de tu hijo, sois demasiado parecidos... En fin, ella vino sin ti sólo una vez, hace cinco años, estaba llorando._

_-Esas malditas serpientes..._

_-No te precipites, Black, había perdido a su hija y el dolor la estaba consumiendo... digamos que intentó realizar rituales "poco ortodoxos" y las cosas se pusieron algo movidas. Tuve que intervenir y eso… lo último que supe es que no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Yo no diría que es precisamente "feliz" ¿no?_

_-¿Tú sabes qué pasó, verdad?._\- acusó el hombre.

_-Sé muchas cosas... como que no dejaste a Diane por voluntad propia.._.-Sirius agrandó los ojos mostrando sorpresa, casi nadie sabía aquello.-_que las cuente o no es otro tema_

_-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?¿No se supone que eres una especie de guardián para ella?_

-_De hecho no, ella me liberó. Aún así, la cuido porque quiero y no lo hice porque era lo mejor, algunas cosas ya están escritas y es mejor dejarlas así_

_-Eres rara...-_ Murmuró cuando pudo vislumbrar su larga melena ondulada emergiendo

_-Lo sé, ahora ven_.- ordenó la bella criatura completamente desnuda acercándose al heredero de los Black .- _Necesitas un baño, hueles a troll de montaña.- añadió arrugando la nariz_

* * *

**_Si debes pedirle que se quede, _**  
**_Quizá lo mejor es que se vaya_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Viernes, diciembre 24 de 1971, 8:30 p.m., 12 de Grimmauld Place_

-_¿Él no va a venir cierto?_.- La rubia sentada frente al espejo preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-_Diane..._-Narcissa continuó cepillándole el cabello mientras pensaba en una respuesta rápida.

_-¿Dónde carajos está Sirius? Tía Wallburga está con echando humo por las orejas y tu familia está por llegar, se supone que deben bajar a la recepción juntos._\- Bellatrix irrumpió en la habitación bastante irritada.

-_Bella...-_ La expresión de la pelinegra cambió al ver el semblante de la chica, claramente contenía las lágrimas, algo estaba mal...

-_De seguro está con James, probablemente retrasado, quizá han bebido demasiado anoche como cuando aceptaste ser su novia. Ya sabes cómo son..._\- Narcissa intentó tranquilizarla.

-_Cissy..._\- advirtió Bella haciendo que la aludida callara.- ¿Hace cuánto que no sabes nada de él?.- preguntó a la exótica rubia, amiga de su hermana menor.

-_Poco antes de salir de vacaciones, me dijo que pasaría tiempo con James antes de reunirnos pero no respondió mis últimas cartas..._\- Diane sonrió tristemente.- _Lo sé, me lo dijiste... odio admitirlo pero Leta y tú tenían razón._

-_Esa pequeña mierda Gryffindor, le cruciaré hasta la muerte si se atreve a dejarte plantada._

_-No es necesario pero gracias. Si lo ha decidido así es a sabiendas de lo que Wallburga le haría y eso es peor. No quiero hacerte más fama de villana Bella._

_-Si le mandamos un patronus él vendrá, Diane, no puede hacerte eso ¡es Navidad!._\- dijo Narcissa formando un elegante cisne negro con su varita pero, antes de lograr su cometido, su hermana mayor se la arrebató.

-_Debe decidir solo Cissy. Si realmente no lo desea así puede que se arrepienta con un pie en el altar y será peor._\- murmuró Bella.- _Ve a distraer a la vieja amargada y dile que bajaremos en unos minutos._

_-Tenían razón..._\- susurró Diane levantándose con dirección al alféizar de la ventana mientras Narcissa bajaba presurosa.

-_Esos Gryffindors estúpidos, siempre la moral antes que nada_.- Bufó Bella.- _Eres mucha bruja para él Diane pero sé que en estos momentos crees que sólo lo digo para consolarte. A mí me pasó lo mismo ¿sabes? El jodido McKinnon me dijo que "aunque me amaba, la sociedad lo vería como un traidor si lo hacíamos público"_.- confesó pasándose la mano por la frente teatralmente.

_-No lo sabía... lo siento mucho..._

-_ Oh, no lo sientas. Ahora él está casado, ya sabes, pero es tan infeliz que no creo que dure demasiado. Quizá se vuelva alcohólico antes y su mujer le eche a patadas, me han dicho que prácticamente vive en Cabeza de Puerco._\- contestó maliciosa.- _Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que se separen nunca, "la moral ante todo"._\- añadió irónica haciendo comillas con los dedos.- _Y luego dicen que las serpientes somos hipócritas._\- Diane rió un poco.

-_No sabe lo que se perdió, mi primo Rodolphus es el hombre más feliz del mundo desde que aceptaste su cortejo._

_-Lo sé. Ahora escúchame bien Diane Lestrange: Le daremos un chance a Sirius, bajarás y anunciarás que Sirius no se presentará por pequeños inconvenientes, llevarás la cena como si nada grave sucediera y serás muy diplomática y cortés. Cuando todos se hayan ido les pedirás a tus padres quedarte con Narcissa y le dirás a Wallburga la verdad. Volverás aquí y juntas le esperaremos hasta la media noche, si no se aparece, desde esta Navidad le vas a olvidar ¿prometido?_

_-Que así sea_.- contestó la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas contenidas.

...

Dicho y hecho, Diane actuó diplomáticamente durante la cena de noche buena evadiendo preguntas incómodas con diplomacia. Y aunque ni su madre ni el perceptivo Regulus, de trece años, de se tragaron aquel cuento, nadie cuestionó nada: dejaron continuar la velada tranquilizados por la sonrisa despreocupada de la encantadora rubia.

Cuando la madre de Sirius supo la verdad, su reacción fue inesperada: prácticamente se arrastró pidiendo disculpas y otra oportunidad para su hijo, ella se la quitó de encima con un "lo consideraré".

Subió a la habitación con Narcissa y Bella, juntas esperaron al joven Black pero nunca llegó. A la medianoche Diane pudo derramar aquellas lágrimas que tanto le costaba contener y mientras Narcissa salía furiosa en busca de su jodido primo, Bella se quedó y le susurró bajito, como si le confiara un gran secreto

-_Mi abuela materna solía decirme "Si debes pedirle que se quede, quizá lo mejor es que se vaya". Si se lo hubiera pedido, estoy segura de que no se hubiese casado pero también, de que me culparía por las habladurías y yo sería miserable a causa de su miseria. No te mentiré ni te diré que no duele pero quizá no estaban destinados a ser. Ya me ves, Rodolphus me ha movido el piso y ya no soy una estúpida adolescente._

Quizá la abuela de Bella tenía razón, quizá las cosas debían ser así, quizá ella había amado más y se había precipitado al creer la reciprocidad del sentimiento o quizá él sólo había sido cobarde para permanecer a su lado, quizá se merecía a alguien mejor… pero aquellos quizá no evitarían que le doliese tanto el saberse traicionada ni harían cesar las lágrimas que brotaban contra su voluntad. Entonces algo cambió dentro de ella y lo decidió: nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión respecto a su promesa con Bella: Sirius Black era historia aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos a causa de ello.

Narcissa volvió trayendo consigo a Leta alrededor de las 5 de la mañana del 25, tanto su hermana como su mejor amiga estaban profundamente dormidas. Al ver Leta los rastros de lágrimas secas en el rostro de su gemela apretó fuertemente los puños al punto de dañar las palmas y murmuró _"orospu çocuğu". _Traían noticias y no precisamente buenas: Sirius había huido. Más tarde, Wallburga lo quitaría del árbol y renegaría de él.

* * *

**_Quizá no tenga derecho a extrañarte_**

_**pero créeme, nunca te dejé de amar.**_**_  
_**

**__Quizá ahora sea demasiado tarde__**

**__para confesar que nunca te pude olvidar.__**

**_._**

**_._**

_Domingo, agosto 19 de 1973, 10:30 a.m., café muggle londinense_

Sirius observaba aquella elegante invitación con horror, bastante ostentosa y muy real. Sí, se había enterado poco después de que hubiese sucedido pero tener la evidencia física que anunciaba sus peores temores entre sus dedos y más, a ella misma en frente, confirmando aquello, le había descolocado.

_-No lo hagas, no con él... no sabes lo que te espera a su lado.-_ La rubia sentada frente a él bufó y rodó los ojos sin perder la elegancia.

_-¿Una vida llena de amor quizá?.- _Contestó mordaz y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té mientras él se tocaba el puente de la nariz frustrado.

_-El Lord Tenebroso lo quiere de aliado, ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que no es uno de ellos ya?.- _Atacó nuevament_e, _ella elevó la mirada y la mantuvo clavada en aquellos orbes grises que tanto había querido mirar antaño mientras respondía.

_-Por favor, le conozco bien, no podría ocultármelo.- _Pero él la conocía y supo leer un fugaz atisbo de miedo entre aquella aparente seguridad.-_ Aunque así fuera, no cambiaría de parecer.- _Replicó con voz calma.

_-¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Irte al lado oscuro?.- _Trató de aprovechar el miedo que había vislumbrado, quizá podría convencerla de no llevar a cabo sus planes con un poco de suerte. Quizá no todo estaba perdido...

_-¿De qué demonios hablas? Creí que me conocías mejor que eso.- _río suavemente antes de añadir maliciosa.-_ Además, no es como si no me manejara en ese entorno.- _Golpe bajo, no pudo evitar que se formara una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Esos ojos color miel, siempre tan cálidos, destilaban frialdad.

_-Entonces... ¿Por qué él? Si entra en las filas tu futuro será muy oscuro Diane...- _No podía perderla, no otra vez. La guerra se avecinaba y estaba seguro que los seguidores del pirado ese sufrirían mucho cuando la luz venciera.

_-Oscuro ya es.-_ rebatió con ironía mientras jugaba con su pastel de chocolate negro.- _Si es así al menos estaré a su lado: yo no abandono a quienes amo. Tú sabes, me las arreglaré para hallar la luz como siempre.- _Dijo, citando las palabras del chico años atrás, antes de que siguiera con su discurso de "él es malvado y tú no lo sabes".

_-¿Qué clase de mujer eres?¿Una masoquista?¿Dejarás de lado tu moral por él?.- _No pudo morderse la lengua, estaba frustrado y era impulsivo. Supo al instante que había cometido un grave error.

_-¿Moral?¿En serio?¿Me crees estúpida? Acepta de una vez que no soy una jodida Gryffindor suicida, por Merlín!.- _la muchacha le miraba directamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.-_ Pero para dejarte tranquilo te diré un secreto: la mesura es la clave.- _terminó sonriendo de lado.

_-Suenas más Slytherin que nunca ¿sabes?.- _ciertamente daba miedo.-_ Por favor Diane, no lo hagas, no te cases con él._

_-¿Y con quién si no? ¿Contigo? Por Morgana, Sirius, ya basta!._\- el tono burlón le había herido, realmente él había esperado arreglar las cosas con ella algún día...

_-No lo amas tanto...- _La conocía bien, demasiado quizá y sabía que no lo amaba como lo había amado a él ¿o si?

_-Es cierto, no aún pero eventualmente lo haré.- _vió determinación en sus orbes color ámbar, sonaba a promesa y dolía más que un crucio de Bella.-_ Ahora solo sé que le amo lo suficiente para no cancelar nuestra fiesta de compromiso.- _corrección, unos cien crucios le habrían dolido menos.

_-¿Y qué con nosotros?.- _se aventuró a preguntar con un hilo de voz, era valiente y jugaría hasta la última carta.

_-¿Nosotros?.- _la rubia resopló y tomó otro sorbo de té antes de proseguir.-_ No te atrevas, Sirius Black. Tú mismo te encargaste de que aquello dejara de existir.-_ el hielo en su mirada confirmaba sus peores temores.-_ No intentes convencerme, está decidido._

_-No me hagas esto...- _parecía un cachorro desvalido.-_ Yo te..._

_-No lo digas!.- _Diane cerró los ojos intentando controlar la emociones.-_ Deja de decir tonterías. Creí que había sido clara en el pasado, yo no doy mi brazo a torcer._

_-Fue un malentendido, un error...-_quiso tomar su mano pero ella lo apartó rápidamente. No podía confiar en él otra vez aunque quisiera y por eso no tenían futuro.

_-Las cosas en su momento Black. No estuviste para mí, él sí._\- Vio dolor en su mirada y quizá resentimiento.-_ No tienes derecho a reclamar nada.- _Entonces lo supo, la había perdido. Ella se comprometería con esa serpiente rastrera que, aunque le costase admitirlo, la había cuidado más que él mismo y la había puesto por encima de cualquier cosa. Había luchado por ella aún cuando él mismo, que decía tenerla, no se había presentado a la batalla.

_-¿Es por gratitud?¿Por lealtad?.- _quiso refugiarse en aquellos pensamientos pero los había dicho en voz alta.

_-No me hagas reír, no soy una Hufflepuff. Me caso porque le quiero, me enamoré y te superé: acéptalo.- _Sintió su corazón hacerse añicos.-_ Así que si quieres que te siga considerando mi amigo, porque lo sigo haciendo pese al pasado, dejarás de insistir con este tema ahora.- _Lo haría, ser un amigo dolía pero no más que ser nada. Diane señaló la ventana donde un gracioso guepardo jugueteaba._\- Es el patronus de Leta, está cerca y él viene con ella, olvida esta conversación y no seas grosero._

**.**

* * *

_**Quizá no te escribo, **__**pero te extraño**_

_**Quizá no te veo, **__**pero te pienso**_

_**Quizá no te busco, **__**pero aún te espero.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_Miércoles, septiembre 19 de 1973, 8:30 p.m., __Regent's Park- Londres_

_-Vaya, vaya, el gran Sirius Black ¿Conservas el apellido, no? Algo bastante curioso...no pensé volver a verte, no después de lo que hiciste_

_-No sabes nada..._

-_¿Esperas en vano, sabes?_

_-¿Acaso sabes dónde está?_

_-Dime, ¿Qué se siente esperar y no saber si vendrá? Creo que el karma te llegó..._

_-Dímelo ya, __Atargatis, no estoy para tus juegos..._

_-Ella aprendió la lección, no volverá a confiar en ti, al menos no de esa forma...-_ el dolor en el rostro del muchacho parecía divertirle_.- Qué pena, ella realmente te amaba ¿sabes? pero ahora... ahora está celebrando su compromiso con aquel muchacho de ojos bonitos y es feliz, a diferencia de la última vez... _

_-Mientes, nunca te he caído bien y sólo me torturas_

_-Ya quisieras, pero te diré algo Sirius Black, considéralo un pequeño gesto de lástima hacia tu persona.- _comentó casual mirándose las uñas azules.- _Aquel día, aquel en que decidiste dejarla en segundo lugar, prometió dejarte en el pasado. Realmente creo que cumplirá, ya sabes, no da su brazo a torcer.- é_l agachó la cabeza y su expresión se tornó melancólica_.- debes saber también que sé que nunca más volvió y no planea hacerlo, este lugar le trae malos recuerdos._

_-Fue un estúpido error..._

_-No la mereces, dices ser valiente pero fuiste un cobarde. Jamás intentaste recuperarla, no le escribiste ni la buscaste y para colmo hiciste como si nada, no le diste explicaciones. No tienes siquiera derecho a extrañarla y mucho menos a buscarla esperando que venga por ti._

* * *

**_Quizá no quiero saber realmente_**

**_lo que está ocurriendo._**

**_Quizá sea mejor que no lo sepa_**

**_Quizá no podría soportar saberlo._**

**_La caída fue una caída_**

**_De la inocencia al conocimiento._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Domingo, marzo 17 de 1974_

Estaba bellísima, llevaba un largo vestido turco tradicional púrpura bordado en hilos de oro, entallado hasta la cintura y con mangas murciélago, junto a un gorro con velo a juego que dejaba ver sus peculiares rizos rubios y dorados. La joyería a base de oro y zafiros púrpura al igual que los zapatos de tacón. El maquillaje cargado hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos y sus labios púrpura vino jamás se le antojaron tan tentadores.

La lluvia de estrellas cayó sobre su cabeza... y la de su ahora marido, Aleksandr Blavatsky, que llevaba un esmoquin gótico de saco largo negro y púrpura con un bastón negro con empuñadura de diamante. Tenía que admitir que era guapo y ,por más que le doliera, que hacían una bella pareja. Ella le miraba hipnotizada y él con adoración. Quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas sería él quien estuviese mirando a la rubia, quizá hubiese usado un traje parecido a pedido de su madre pero menos ruso y más inglés con un sombrero de copa tal vez.

Entonces voltearon y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella: sorpresa, nostalgia y finalmente un poco de culpa. Y lo supo, aunque hubiese preferido seguir ignorante, aunque todavía le quería, ella realmente amaba a su marido. Su corazón se hizo añicos y de repente sintió que se asfixiaba, le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de allí. No supo cómo pero lo logró, cuando se dió cuenta estaba en la fuente del Tritón en Queen Mary's Garden con una botella de vino a medias en la mano derecha y un puro encendido en la izquierda, las mejillas se sentían húmedas y se dió cuenta que lloraba, lloraba porque la única mujer que había amado acababa de casarse con aquel ruso estirado y frío, no con él.

* * *

**_NA: Amanecida hardcore par terminar esta primera parte. ¿Qué les pareció? Actualizaré pronto._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**


	17. Leta y Lucius

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

_31 de octubre de 1970. Gran Salón._

_-¿Eres demasiado obvio sabes?._\- susurró la rubia riendo entre dientes.

_-Estoy seguro de que no sé a qué te refieres.-_ contestó petulante mientras le daba una vuelta.

_-Oh por Circe! No me vas a negar que has estado mirando a la pequeña muñeca Black toda la noche.- _replicó fijando sus azules orbes en los grises de él.

_-Yo no... Ella es insoportable..._

_-¿En serio Lu?._\- dijo levantando una ceja.

-_Eres mi novia ¿sabes?. No se supone que hagas suposiciones de esa magnitud...-_ Ella contuvo una risita al notar su incomodidad.

_-¿Ese es el problema? Pues entonces, te libero Lu.- _anunció dramáticamente

_-No soy un elfo.- _gruñó el platinado pero al ver la actitud pasiva de Leta preguntó .-_ Espera_, _¿Hablas en serio?_

_-Lu, mi querido Lu... Dime, ¿realmente te gusto? No como amiga sino más.- _Él trató de responder pero ella prosiguió_.- sé que nos conocemos mejor que nadie a excepción de mi hermana pero no sientes lo que describen los libros ¿verdad?.- _suspiró._\- yo tampoco aunque lo intenté. Y sería muy cómodo seguir así, nuestros padres estarían demasiado felices pero ¿y __nosotros?. Nos merecemos más Lu._

Frunció el ceño y analizó cuidadosamente sus palabras. Sí, era cierto, sus padres habían sugerido la relación debido a su amistad, _"es perfecta para hacerla tu esposa"_ había dicho su Abraxas. Tenía razón, en los tres meses pasados todo había sido cómodo y seguro pero no se sentía como se suponía que debía. Además, la quería lo suficiente para no condenarla a una relación que carecía de lo que ella tanto buscaba.

_-¿Tú crees que ella quiera bailar conmigo?.- _soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-_Déjamelo a mí.- _respondió guiándolo hacia donde bailaban una aburrida Narcissa Black y un nervioso James Potter para intercambiar parejas.

Esa noche Lucius decidió que la risa de Narcissa era su sonido favorito en el mundo mientras giraban por el salón. Poco después pudo comprender que, en realidad, las palabras de los libros no podrían describir jamás cómo se sentía en realidad y el gran favor que su mejor amiga le había hecho.

* * *

_Blavatsky Manor, 1988, 8:30 a.m_.

Salió del Floo y recorrió el amplio salón apresuradamente. Empujó el portón y vislumbró dos figuras femeninas en el diván. La mujer de cabellera negra levantó la cabeza hacia él expectante. Hizo una mueca dolorosa y negó con la cabeza.

-_Tuvimos que aturdirla nuevamente, Perseus está con Aleksandr y Augustus está presionando al Ministro Británico._\- explicó la aristocrática dama tratando de que la voz no le fallara.

_-Ella no está bien Lu, puedo sentirlo_.- intervino la otra mujer con voz rota.- _Cissy está con ella pero su magia está tan descontrolada... ¿Qué haremos si pierde la cordura?__¿Los niños..._

_-Están a salvo Let, en Malfoy Manor, Wortty y el resto de elfos los están vigilando. De cualquier manera, están demasiado aturdidos para portarse mal.- _sonrió débilmente recordando cómo el verano pasado su hijo y el pequeño Nott habían tratado de liberar a todos los elfos porque se negaron a servirles tartas de melaza.- _Traté de hacerlo, créeme que traté... no hay algo que no involucre magia oscura que no haya intentado y aún así su rastro se debilita...- _se pasó furiosamente los dedos por la cabellera platinada mientras se apoyaba sobre su bastón con frustración, la probabilidad de que aquella pequeña niñita que tanto adoraba hubiese dejado este mundo le enfermaba.

_-¡¿Por qué a nosotros Lu?! ¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente con toda la mierda de la guerra?! Esos bastardos burócratas ni siquiera nos permitirán buscarla adecuadamente, nos juzgan sin ver más allá de su rígida moral... - _sollozó la mujer rubia.- _Dia va a enloquecer si no la encontramos._

Impotente, se sentó junto a la rubia y dejó que llorara sobre su pecho. Más de veinte años de amistad y habían sido pocas las veces que la había visto llorando, diría que unas cinco si las lágrimas de felicidad contaban. Elevó la vista y en los ojos aguamarina de la morena vio el mismo terror que sentía.

_-No me mires así Karenina, todo estará bien.- _susurró tratando de sonar convincente, la morena no pudo evitar perder un poco la compostura cuando sus ojos se humedecieron. Todo estaba mal.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor, julio de 1989, 8:30 p.m._

_-Te van a salir arrugas si sigues haciendo esas muecas de asco, Lu. No creo que a Cissy le sigas pareciendo atractivo._

_-Tonterías, soy perfecto ¿No lo ves? Oh, sí, olvidé que no supiste apreciar mi perfección cuando pudiste..._

_-Perfectamente engreído, eso es lo que eres.- rió la mujer sacándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible al hombre._

_-Suéltalo, qué te tiene tan nerviosa Leta..._

_-Está enloqueciendo Lu, tengo que llevarla a casa.- susurró la rubia._

_-¿Vas a dejar Gran Bretaña también? _

_-Ha pasado más de un año y aún no quiere ver a Dimitri, se está hundiendo en su miseria y su magia descontrolada ha empezado a afectarme.- _sonrió débilmente_.- Ya sabes, cosas de gemelas._

_-Cuidaremos a tus chicos mientras estés fuera, no tienes que pedirlo._

_-Gracias, Lu. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. _

_La mujer tomó los polvos flú y se marchó, aquella noche fue la última vez que Lucius Malfoy vió a su mejor amiga completamente bien. Nadie supo con exactitud qué pasó en Turquía aquel verano de 1989. Lo __cierto fue que por órdenes de Leta los elfos y sirvientes desocuparon el ala del palacete turco esa noche, cuando volvieron encontraron a Diane deambulando por los jardines mucho más controlada pero aún deprimida y Leta... Leta estaba inconsciente, Leta no iba a despertar por un largo tiempo._

* * *

_Malfoy Manor, agosto de 1989, 8:30 p.m._

_-Leta ha muerto_

Fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Lucius se preguntó si era karma o solo el destino lo odiaba. Augustus Nott lloraba desconsolado en el regazo de Narcissa y el pequeño Theodore se abrazaba tristemente mientras Draco y Wortty trataban de consolarlo. El dolor y la ira se apoderaron de Lucius, no importó lo mucho que Diane y Leta le habían enseñado acerca del mundo muggle, ni lo divertidas que habían sido esas expediciones cuando eran jóvenes... odiaba a esas bestias sin magia y juró vengarse de ellos, tenían la culpa de la muerte de dos de sus seres más queridos.

No hubo funeral para Leta, de alguna manera las criaturas turcas se aseguraron que nadie encontrara su cuerpo. Nadie en el mundo mágico, además de la familia, se enteró de su muerte. Sin embargo; nada volvió a ser remotamente como antes. Diane estaba loca de dolor como un alma en pena, Aleksandr se refugió en el trabajo mientras la cuidaba y Dimitri pasaba tantas temporadas en Malfoy Manor que prácticamente vivía allí. No se volvió a hablar de Ravenna desde que archivaron el caso un mes después de la muerte de Leta. El pequeño Theodore pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Draco y Augustus con Lucius; él nunca faltó a su palabra, cuidó a los chicos de su mejor amiga lo mejor que pudo. Los Malfoy protegieron a los suyos tanto como les fue posible aún cuando ellos mismos estaban destrozados. Nadie vio a Lucius Malfoy sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

**_NA: Lo seeee, sé que me perdí demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Entre la universidad, el chino mandarín y el voluntariado apenas tengo tiempo para los quehaceres domésticos (vivo sola so, todo lo hago yo :c ). Tuve un bloqueo enorme para terminar los capítulos ( sí, "los" porque tengo varios a medias) y no me dí tiempo para resolverlo hasta ahora... LO SIENTO, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÍNIMO 3 VECES MÁS ANTES DE TERMINAR EL MES. _**


	18. Dimitri

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, acontecimiento, hechizo, etc. del fabuloso universo de Harry Potter, creado por la asombrosa J.K. , mencionado en este fic me pertenece. Solamente algunos personajes y hechos que son de mi invención y por ende autoría están desligados de ella. Agradezco infinitamente el que J.K. nos haya permitido conocer tan fantástica realidad y aún más el que me permita usar su mágico mundo para la elaboración de esta historia. Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura._**

**_Cariños, Yess, The Cherry Bomb._**

* * *

Muchos dirían que Dimitri Blavatsky era un muchacho realmente afortunado. Nadie podía negar que había heredado muy buenos genes, los ojos aguamarina de su padre y el cabello miel de su madre le hacían bastante atractivo. Tenía trece pero por su alta estatura y porte elegante, fácilmente pasaba por un chico de dieciséis. Provenía de un buen linaje, sangre pura y extremadamente rico. Dominaba el ruso, tártaro, inglés, francés, turco, kurdo y árabe con fluidez sólo por sus orígenes y se defendía bastante bien con el resto de principales idiomas del mundo. Talentoso tanto en la música como en el quidditch, primer lugar de su curso, y popular al punto de tener un club de fans.

Pocos sabían que con gusto cambiaría todas aquellas "cualidades" por una vida normal. Tampoco es que fuese demasiado afortunado. Desde aquel fatídico día tenía que lidiar con una familia que se desintegraba de a poco, ser el hijo perfecto para equilibrar la balanza con un padre adicto al trabajo y una madre que no veía demasiado enclaustrada en su habitación a causa del dolor. Eso y el vacío enorme que sentía al no saber el paradero de Ravenna o si estaba viva siquiera.

Todo cambió aquel domingo 19 de septiembre de 1993. Días antes había ido a Hogwarts a pasar aquella difícil temporada junto a su amigo Draco Malfoy y sus primos Theodore y Pansy. De ninguna manera quería quedarse en casa, eran días particularmente difíciles para sus padres y necesitaba alguien cuerdo que le acompañase o estaba seguro, perdería el juicio y a la mierda tantos años de apariencias. Hogwarts se le antojaba extrañamente cálida en comparación a su instituto, al margen de las risueñas chicas alrededor no sucedió nada fuera de lo usual aquel fin de semana de duelo y pronto tuvo que volver a Bulgaria pasando antes por su "hogar". Decidió llevarle un presente a su madre aunque estaba seguro de que no lo abriría pero aún así se encaminó al callejón Diagon, probablemente en Flourish & Botts encontraría algo de su agrado. Distraído con sus cavilaciones no pudo esquivar a tiempo a la chica que prácticamente lo arrolló, ella cayó encima de él y entonces pasó: al mirarla a los ojos supo que la sensación de vacío se había ido, sólo él la podía reconocer y estaba seguro de que era ella. Atinó a susurrar.-_ "Estás viva, Ravenna, estás viva" _\- Mientras sentía cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ella frunció el ceño, se incorporó y lo miró confundida un instante antes de echarse a correr y perderse de vista.

_La había visto, estaba viva_ y nada más importaba. Estaba seguro de que era ella pero lucía muy diferente, sólo si la observabas de cerca podías apreciar el parecido con su madre a diferencia de cuando era más joven. Entonces supo que algo andaba mal, quizá su desaparición no había sido un accidente, quizá fuera parte de un plan premeditado. Ella definitivamente tenía un glamour encima: era imposible que su melena miel se tornara tan oscura, como si alguien tratara de ocultar su belleza o sus orígenes. Se incorporó y siguió su camino como si nada, por si las moscas, quizá la estaban vigilando y la pondría en peligro. Al llegar a su mansión corrió a la lechucería y escribió una nota rápida con dirección a Hogwarts. ¿Estaría su gemela allí? No estaba seguro, la hubiese visto antes... pero ¿y si era así?

Ya no se sentía desafortunado, ahora tenía una razón más para seguir: encontraría a su hermana a toda costa. Claro, debía mantener las apariencias, así que mientras analizaba su probable paradero seguiría en Durmstrang y de paso averiguaría el tipo de Glamour que le habían echado para revertirlo.

* * *

_Miércoles 29 de septiembre de 1993, 12:30 p.m., Instituto Durmstrang_

Dimitri no se podía creer lo que Draco le contaba, definitivamente pasaban cosas la mar de interesantes en Hogwarts a diferencia de Durmstrang, donde todo era disciplina y frío de mierda. Jamás lo aceptaría pero él y su platinado amigo eran unos cotillas de primera y se divertían bastante contándose la vida del resto. Esta vez había sido Pansy quien se había robado la mayoría de líneas, no sabían qué le había dado y se ponía furiosa de un momento a otro, bueno, Draco no sabía, él sí, era claro que le gustaba Blaise pero jamás lo admitiría. Y esa chica Astoria con la Amortentia... qué loca, parecía tan amable. Por otro lado Theo saliendo con una chica... ¿No era gay? Estaba a punto de escribir una respuesta cuando una melena rubia ceniza clara se interpuso entre la pluma y el pergamino, al elevar la vista se encontró a Skade Næss observándole fijamente a través de sus pupilas celeste claro.

_-¿Qué quieres Næss?_.- refunfuñó.

_-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido? Mi nombre es Skade.- _contestó sin apartar la vista

_-No somos cercanos ergo no te llamaré por tu nombre y dime qué quieres porque tengo cosas importante que hacer...- _la rubia rodó los ojos fastidiada

_-Según tu nivel de interacción con el resto de estudiantes diría lo contrario. En fin, el director me ha mandado a buscarte, tu padre está aquí ..._

El muchacho palideció, su padre nunca visitaba su escuela a menos ...

_-Mierda_.- murmuró

_-__¿Vienes? __Me gustan mucho tus ojos pero tienes muy mal carácter. Aún así serías un buen marido y nuestros hijos tendrían tus encantadores ojos..._

_-Ehh... sí... espera... mari... ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¿No te lo dijeron? Si las negociaciones van bien el próximo año nuestro compromiso será publicado. Tu padre me tomó como primera opción y madre también quiere que funcione contigo..._

Dejó de escuchar lo que la chica decía, se le heló la sangre, lo había olvidado. Su padre había decidido comprometerlo, le había dicho que alguien de su entorno sería una buena opción y que se decidiera por alguna de sus compañeras, pero Dimitri realmente no había pensado en nada ni nadie al respecto. No podían culparle, en Durmstrang no habían muchas chicas para escoger, bueno, habían algunas pero no serían "brujas adecuadas". De la lista de las que su padre aprobaría todas le producían escalofríos, desde la tétrica asiática Khotol (a la que menos le interesaba comprometerse) cuya familia tenía una fama sanguinaria terrible (y ella misma daba esa impresión) hasta Næss (la más entusiasta por casarse), de quien se decía que descendía de brujas fatales que maldecían horriblemente a sus hombres si no se dejaban dominar. Se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina: en su instituto solo habían "brujas adecuadas" dominantes, expertas en artes oscuras y muy de temer. Mientras seguía a la rubia no pudo evitar pensar que si su madre estuviese bien no le haría comprometerse tan joven y menos con una chica a la que de seguro tendría miedo. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar a su hermana y devolverle la cordura a su familia. Llegaron al despacho del director Kárkarov, un hombre bastante centrado y amigo de la familia, allí estaba su padre con su horrible expresión en blanco y mirada severa junto a una mujer rubia que casi parecía una veela, casi era la palabra clave porque esos ojos negros le recordaban más a los de una arpía, la madre de Skade supuso.

_-Dimitri, esta es la Sra. Næss, madre de la encantadora Skade. Les he informado que la has tomado como primera opción para compromiso._...

¿Era sólo él o todo daba vueltas? Era claro que su padre había decidido, probablemente en 6 meses si las cosas "iban bien", su compromiso sería formal para su cumpleaños número catorce. Si las cosas "iban mal" quizá su padre terminaría negociando con los padres de Khotol Tsgaan o incluso peor, los de Alice Kyteler, quien probablemente estaba tan demente como ese Black que había escapado de Azkaban el verano pasado. Si él se comprometía antes de encontrar a Ravenna no podría buscarla más... pensar en ello le causó escalofríos y no supo bien qué pasaba. Cuando salió del modo autómata en el que entraba cada vez que tenía un ataque de pánico se encontró en la biblioteca. Aliviado por haber evitado la tediosa reunión se sentó en su mesa favorita y recordó que junto a la carta de Draco venía un libro bastante curioso que había guardado en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Lo abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir a sus padres adolescentes, una punzada de dolor se instauró cuando vió lo felices que eran.

_-Qué currioso librro, son tus padrres?.- _Dimitri elevó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho mayor de ojos negros bastante popular en el instituto.- _Soy Viktor Krum.- _se presentó educadamente mientras e tendía una mano.

_-Dimitri Blavatsky.- _respondió cortésmente el muchacho mientras estrechaba su mano.- _De hecho, lo son.-_ añadió señalando las imágenes en movimiento.

_\- Parrecen serr uniforrmes de Howwgarrtss_

_\- Lo son, ellos estudiaron allí.- _añadió suspirando

_-Crreo que Khotol me comentó algo acerrca de esta colección de librros, sé que harrán una edición en Durmstrang perro dudo que sea tan popularr como la de Beauxbattons, tengo entendido que allí han rrreserrvado al menos todos los ejemplarrres de la primerra entrrega._

_\- ¿En serio? No sabía que a Tsgaan le interesaran los libros de salón de té...- _De hecho, a Dimitri le sorprendía que la chica tuviese tantas confianzas con alguien para que la llamase por su nombre de pila_._

_\- Las aparriencias engañan.- _respondió con un guiño antes de cambiar el tema de conversación. Dimitri habló mucho con Viktor ese día y se dió cuenta rápidamente que podría convertirse en un amigo real. Tiempo después afirmaría que si no hubiese confiado en el búlgaro quizá nunca hubiese encontrado a Ravenna.

* * *

**_NA: Lo prometido es deuda... Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. Estaré actualizando por todos los meses que no lo hice. Os quiero._**

**_Yess, The cherry Bomb :)_**


End file.
